Giving into Temptation
by KathrynMerteuil1
Summary: What would happen if Sebastian hadn't fallen in love with Annette or died?This is an alternate ending to the movie.
1. Winning's in the Past

Notes: This is a rewrite of the ending of Cruel Intentions.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, much as I'd like to. If I   
did, I'd be sleeping with Sebastian or shopping with Kathryn. These   
ideas are just my own and the original storyline is not mine. Please   
don't sue. I'm broke.  
Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated!!!  
Distribution: Just email me first and let me know where you are   
putting it.  
  
CHAPTER ONE- WINNING'S IN THE PAST  
  
Kathryn walked into her house after taking a jog. She walked to the closet picking out a towel to wipe her brow with. She then grabbed a water from the fridge and walked up to Sebastian's room knocking on the door.   
"Come in." Sebastian called. He finished the sentence he was on in his journal and put it inside one of the drawers on the bureau near his bed. When Kathryn walked in, he grinned at her. "Kathryn, what a surprise."   
Kathryn walked in her brothers room sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "You were out late last night. Too bad the parents weren't home." She said annoyed knowing that Sebastian was with Annette.   
"Don't tell me you're jealous Kathryn." Sebastian commented sarcastically. "It's not like you haven't had your share of late nights."   
Kathryn looked away from him. "I may have long nights away from home but I don't seduce people to do it with me."   
Sebastian grinned at her and then teased her, "Yeah you just pay them."   
Kathryn glared at him. "So...what were you doing last night?"   
"Kathryn, I know you're a slut. You know you're one. I don't think I have to tell you about the birds and the bees now do I?" Sebastian asked with a wicked grin.   
Kathryn looked at Sebastian not saying anything for a moment. "Who were you with?" She asked not really caring if it was any girl except Annette. Kathryn started chewing on her index nail as she waited for a reply.  
"Annette." Sebastian replied simply. Her eyes widened shaking her head wanting to say he was lying but knew he wasn't.   
"When were you going to tell me?"   
"When it came up. And it came up now, so now you know." Sebastian answered.   
Kathryn put a hurt look on her face. 'You won't want me anymore. I'll be nothing to you."  
"You know that isn't true. One of the reasons I got into this bet was you Kathryn." Sebastian told her wrapping an arm around her.   
Kathryn laid her head on his shoulder. "Promise?" She asked running her fingers over his arm.   
Sebastian pulled her closer. "Promise." He confirmed for her. "It's not like I have feelings for the girl."   
"So...when do you want your winnings?" She asked wanting to take a shower but before the shower would work too.   
"Later. I have some things I have to go take care of. And you look like you could use a shower." Sebastian told her with a smile. He wasn't being rude, just honest.   
"Mind if I use your shower? The people who are remodeling mine aren't done yet." She said still running her fingers up and down his arm.   
"Not at all." Sebastian told her with a grin. "I'd join you, but I told Blaine I would meet him at two."   
"What a pity." Kathryn said walking into his bathroom. She turned on the water letting it steam up and started taking her clothes off while putting a wet washcloth to her face to take off her make up. Sebastian watched her walk into his bathroom before he stood to leave. He walked out of the house and drove to Blaine's. Kathryn turned her head over her shoulder watching Sebastian leave. She stepped into the shower feeling the hot water run over her body and then started to wash her hair. Sebastian got out of his car once he arrived at Blaine's and walked over to the door to his apartment. He knocked on the door waiting for an answer.   
Blaine walked over to the door smiling as he saw his best friend. "What do I owe this honor of this privilege?"   
"I told you I was coming over to pick up some stuff. Don't you remember?" Sebastian asked with an amused grin. "I brought cash so I was hoping you could hook me up with some of your goods."   
Blaine nodded his head. "Sorry, must have forgotten." Blaine walked with Sebastian to where he kept his stuff. "So, is their any reason you want to get high tonight or is it just Kathryn again?"   
"Both. Kathryn wants some more coke and I just want some pot." Sebastian informed him as he followed him to his chest of drugs.   
Blaine nodded his head. "I feel so honored to have you both in my business." Blaine handed Sebastian what he wanted. "Enjoy...and try to have as much fun with this stuff."   
Sebastian grinned. "We will." Sebastian reached in his pocket and took out two hundreds. He handed them to Blaine in exchange for his services. "Thanks."   
"Anytime." Blaine said taking the money and stuffed it in his pocket. "Is this a social visit or just a pick for drugs visit?" Blaine asked.   
"Well it could be a social visit." Sebastian told him with a smile. He knew Blaine was gay and always was one to use that to his advantage.   
Blaine smiled. "Either way is fine." He walked out onto his back porch with Sebastian. He took a beer and one for Sebastian. "Always a turn on to see guys get drunk...well in your case it would be girls."   
Sebastian laughed. "Yeah. Of course it's amusing to see someone like Kathryn get smashed." He took the beer and opened it taking a drink.  
Blaine laughed hearing Kathryn's name. "Yeah, she's a real firecracker. Bout the only girl I'd ever go for and that's saying something." He said taking a drink. "You should use that to your advantage...it's not all the time she drools over you."  
"Well, I think I've pretty much figured out how to control even her." Sebastian told him with a disappointed smile. "I won that whole bet we had going and she's in my shower at home right now. I can have her practically whenever."   
Blaine almost coughed on his drink. "You won? Wow, I've got to tell ya. I never expected it." Blaine smiled. "Sounds like she'll come in handy..."   
"She will. Having Kathryn as an ally is always a good idea." Sebastian commented. "Of course, I'm so crazy about her that I don't know if I want to sleep with her. Might ruin the high expectations I have for her."   
"Expectations?" Blaine asked confused. "All I ever hear you talk about is her and wanting her. What expectations do you mean?"   
"Well, she has so much power over every guy at Manchester so obviously she's a goddess in bed." Sebastian explained.   
"Well then go for her and use that to your advantage. Make her think you're the strong one. Cause if you let her think you're weak she'll control you...just like she's always done."   
Sebastian nodded, taking in Blaine's advice. "Right. And I need to be the one in control."   
"Exactly. You're the man, you show her how it's done...or make her do the work." Sebastian nodded again. "Where did you get this advice from? You're not exactly into girls."  
"Myself actually." Blaine said with a grin. "Guys don't do it for me who know what I want but just give into it. " Blaine shook his head from his thoughts. "You'll like it rough. Believe me. It'll do wonders for you. Especially with Kathryn."   
Sebastian laughed. "Thanks. I should probably go now. I don't want Kathryn to leave my bathroom quite yet." Sebastian said setting down his half- finished beer.   
Blaine grinned evilly. "Alright. Later. Have fun." Blaine said watching his friend walk back into his house to get to his car.   
Sebastian got in his car and drove back to his own house. As soon as he reached it, he took out his key and opened the front door. He locked the door behind him and walked up to his room. Kathryn put her head under the water letting the water run the soap out of her hair. Kathryn turned her head over her shoulder seeing her brother enter. "I'll be out in a sec!"   
Sebastian walked in his bathroom and grinned at her. "Actually, take as long as you want." He said as he sat down on a counter. "I have a nice view."   
Kathryn wiped the water off her face seeing Sebastian watching her. "Could you hand me that towel by you?" Kathryn asked pointing to the towel right by him. "I want to dry off." Sebastian picked up the towel and wrapped it gently around her, drying her off for her.   
Kathryn just stood there feeling him touching her all over with the towel. "I better go change. My others clothes I threw in the washer."   
Sebastian nodded. "Okay. I guess I'll be seeing you later."  
"Where are you going?" She asked following him into his room.   
"Nowhere. " Sebastian told her with a smile. "Just giving you space to change and do whatever you feel like."   
Kathryn chewed on her bottom lip trying to see what her brother was up to. She turned around and walked in her room throwing the towel to the floor and put on her favorite tank top with some light blue jean shorts. She walked back to where Sebastian was. "Could you give me a back rub?"  
"Sure." Sebastian told her with a smile. He waited for her to sit on his bed and then he worked his hands up her shirt massaging her back.   
Kathryn closed her eyes loving Sebastian's touches even though she'd never admit to it. She laid down on his bed letting him work further. Sebastian lifted the shirt off of Kathryn's back in order to reach more of her muscles. "You're so tense."   
"I'm sure you can guess why." Kathryn said with her eyes closed. "You finally win. I hope you're happy."  
"Oh I am Kathryn. Though I'm not sure you're up to it." Sebastian teased.  
"If it'll get you off my back then I'm ready." Kathryn felt her back pop. She closed her eyes feeling better.   
Sebastian snickered. "It's not your back that I will be on."   
Kathryn closed her eyes getting annoyed. "If you're so ready for this then let's get it over with."   
Sebastian stopped massaging her back and turned her over so that he could look her in the eye. "No. I think I'd rather do it later." He was making sure he was in control of the entire situation.   
"Later? She asked confused. "Like how later are you talking about?"   
"I don't know. I'll have to think about it." Sebastian told her with a smirk.  
"Think about what? You won this stupid bet!" Kathryn said her voice starting to raise. "If you're doing this just to get on my nerves so help me Sebastian you can kiss your winnings goodbye."   
Sebastian put a finger on her lips. "Kathryn, you really shouldn't yell like that. It's not that attractive."   
Kathryn wanted to scream but just looked at Sebastian. "You can't do this Sebastian. It's not fair. How am I supposed to have any fun while I know I owe you one."   
Sebastian laughed. "Kathryn, I'm not one of your boy toys who is going to give in to your every whim."   
"You're not playing fair. You can't just call on me whenever you want me. I'm not your...sex toy either."   
"I know that I can't. " Sebastian said wrapping his hands around her wrists. "But it doesn't mean I can't do this." Sebastian then leaned in and kissed her.   
"Hey!" Kathryn shouted but her yell was covered by his kiss. She tried moving her hands but Sebastian held them down tightly. She fell back on the bed as he still kissed her. She felt his tongue in her mouth and his lips touching hers.   
Sebastian released his grip on her hands and ran his hands through her hair as he continued to kiss her. "What are you doing?" Kathryn asked not believing he was touching her. Her mouth was kept busy by his as she felt his tongue rub against hers. "Bastian!" Kathryn moaned.   
Sebastian pulled away from her. "You want me to stop?" he asked, knowing what the answer was.   
"Yes you perv! Get off of me." Kathryn said as he was practically laying down on her.   
This wasn't the answer Sebastian had been expecting. "Kathryn, do I have to remind you that you were the one who wanted to get this over with?"  
Kathryn looked up at Sebastian then closed her eyes. "So, you want to do this now?"  
"Maybe." Sebastian replied with a teasing grin.  
"Make up your mind or get off of me. You're really not playing fair." Kathryn tried moving her small body but had no luck since Sebastian was on top and didn't mind that she couldn't move.   
"I'll make up my mind when you start playing along." Sebastian commented.  
"Start playing? How do I play?" She asked wanting to get this over with.   
Sebastian shook his head. "Come on Kathryn, this isn't a one-man show." Kathryn moved her body up to Sebastian's and softly started kissing him. She then moved her left hand on his face as she continued the kissing. Sebastian leaned in and kissed her back, closing his eyes. Kathryn then brought her right hand to the back of his head running her hand down his shirt then tried to take the shirt off. Sebastian briefly broke away from kissing her to take his shirt off. After his shirt was off, he trailed kisses down her neck. Kathryn ran her nails over his head through his curly hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kept kissing her. She then closed her eyes feeling his soft kisses. Sebastian pulled her closer as he continued to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her back tracing her soft skin with his fingers. Kathryn moved down to kissing his neck as she started playing with his belt with her feet. Sebastian moaned as she kissed his neck. He ran his hands through her hair as she continued to kiss him. Kathryn unbuttoned his pants pressing her face against his as he kissed her. She put his hands on her stomach making him softly touch her.   
Sebastian's father and Kathryn's mother had just arrived home. "Why don't we go check on the kids?" Tiffani asked. "You know let them know we are home."  
"That sounds great. They'll be surprised we got home early." Edward agreed. They walked over to Sebastian's room, since Kathryn's room was under some construction. They knocked on the door and then walked in. They were shocked at what they saw. Kathryn and Sebastian were all over each other, both half dressed.   
"What the hell is going on?" Tiffani asked angrily. Kathryn's heart started to race seeing her mother and Edward standing in front of them. She knelt her head down in shame covering her face not able to think of anything to say.   
Edward looked at his step daughter then Sebastian. "Sebastian, care to tell us what is going on?" He asked sternly.  
Tiffani walked over to Kathryn and took her wrist in her hand. She pulled her roughly off the bed and dragged her out of the room. With a concerned look on her face, she asked, "Kathryn, was Sebastian trying to....rape you?"  
Kathryn started sobbing not able to stop. "Mom..." She choked out embracing her in a hug not able to talk.  
Tiffani embraced her daughter. "Oh sweetie. I can't believe this. I am so sorry. I never should have left you alone for so long with just him there. Has this happened before?"  
"No," Kathryn said wiping off the tears with the back of her hand. "Mom, I was so scared." She said holding on to her mother tightly.  
"How can I make it better for you?" Tiffani asked, concerned for her daughter's well being. Kathryn was able to take care of herself, but this was even more than her daughter could handle, she feared.  
Kathryn kept the evil grin inside of her. "I wish I had a car. I mean I have nothing and he has his own car....if I had my own car I wouldn't be trapped in this house."  
Tiffani nodded. "Of course. When you feel up to it, we'll go shopping for one."  
"Thanks mom." She said wiping her face off again. "Maybe tomorrow? Or wait, you have that big trip with Edward."  
"Well, I can leave you some money then and you can pick out the car you want. I'd just get in your way anyway." Tiffani replied.  
"Thanks mom. Don't worry...I'll find a nice car." She said as she smiled.   
"You always have had great taste. It runs in the family." Tiffani told her with a smile, glad to see her daughter smile.  
--Sebastian's Confrontation with his Father Interlude--  
After Kathryn and Tiffani had left, Sebastian shook his head, in response to his father's question. He couldn't tell his father what was going on.  
Edward looked down at his son shaking his head. "So, you have nothing to say about what Tiffani and I just saw?" He asked looking down at his son.  
"Not really. " Sebastian said with a smirk. "You know how it is Dad." Sebastian was just playing up to his reputation that his father knew well about. It wasn't like his dad wasn't the same way.  
Edward grinned shaking his head. "Yes, but must you do it with Kathryn? I have no idea what Tiffani is thinking now." Edward looked at his son with the cocky grin. "You set this up didn't you?"   
Sebastian grinned. "What the whole getting caught thing? No of course not. If I had my way, we wouldn't have been caught and finished."  
"What am I supposed to tell Tiffani?" He shook his head again noticing his son's obsession with his stepsister. "If you're going to do these things make sure you don't get caught." Edward said not caring really about the situation. Kathryn was sexy he did not deny his son anything from anyone.  
"Well, I'm sure Kathryn has made up some false explanation for Tiffani." Sebastian said with a grin. "The little bitch." Sebastian's smile didn't vanish from his face at all.  
"Yes, well I can't help you with that. Not until we leave for tomorrow. "I'm sure you can fix things though."   
Sebastian nodded. "With Tiffani? You could tell her something. I don't know what, I don't care, but do whatever it takes for my inheritance from her stays intact."  
"I'll try to think of something. Just remember what I said and don't let us find you like that again when we are home. Let's go down for some dinner. I'll do some talking then." Edward said opening the door to head downstairs.  
Sebastian grinned at his father and followed him out of the room. "I do enjoy these talks of ours." He walked downstairs with his father and passed by Kathryn and Tiffani.  
Tiffani walked over to Edward. "We need to talk." She informed Edward, shooting a dirty look at Sebastian.  
Edward nodded his head and looked at Sebastian then followed his wife into the other room.  
"Did Sebastian confess to what he tried to do to my little angel?" Tiffani asked with an angry look up on her face.  
Edward held his wife's hand. "My dear please calm down. What did Kathryn tell you what happened?"  
Tiffani took his hand in hers. "Sebastian was trying to rape her."  
Edward shook his head. "My dear Sebastian would never do that. You can't blame him for how Kathryn dress's around him or us for that matter. You must believe me darling."   
Tiffani looked at Edward with an odd look on her face. "With the way Kathryn dresses? She's always dressed very modest. I think your son needs to be able to keep his hormones in check or else I'll kick him out of this house."   
"He's a young boy Tiffani. I'm not saying what he did was right but he's my son and I will make sure he pays. Did Kathryn ever make him get off of her?" He asked trying to get him to see his son's side.  
Edward squeezed Tiffani's hand. "Darling, I love Kathryn as my own. But I question her at this point. Sebastian would never do this unless he was tempted."  
Tiffani shrugged. "I'm not sure... You don't think Kathryn was going along with Sebastian, do you?" Tiffani was horrified at the thought. "My little girl? Involved with her step-brother? What makes you think that this could be so?"  
"Tiffani, I'm just telling you what I got from Sebastian. Don't you ever notice anything?"  
Tiffani nodded and admitted, "They always seemed rather close.."  
"Shall we go eat my dear? The children are waiting."  
Tiffani nodded. "That sounds excellent." She was glad there was a new topic for her to focus on, rather than her daughter's deviant behavior.  
-Kathryn and Sebastian Conversation Interlude-  
Kathryn sat down at the table looking down at the table noticing her mother's look at Sebastian.   
Sebastian sat down next to Kathryn. In hushed tones, as to keep this conversation away from the rentals, he asked, "So what did you tell Tiffani?"  
Kathryn looked at Sebastian with a smile. "Nothing really. Just told her what you tried to do. Oh, and she's letting me buy a car of my own choice."  
"And what exactly did you tell her I tried to do?" Sebastian asked with a serious look on his face.  
"She thinks you tried to rape me." Kathryn said. "Don't you ever lock your door?"  
"Why is everyone blaming me for this?" Sebastian asked to the vacant air. He then looked at Kathryn. "I wasn't expecting them home early. We were supposed to pick them up at the airport tomorrow."  
"Oops. My bad. Should have told them to stay out longer after you told me I lost the bet." Kathryn said with a sparkle in her eye.  
"You planned this didn't you?" Sebastian asked suspiciously.  
Kathryn grinned. "Worked well didn't it? Now I have my own car.....and won't be giving you anything else."  
"Except where I didn't get to finish with you. From what I recall, we never did have sex." Sebastian told her with a grin of his own.  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Your loss." She said staring at her food. "What's keeping my mom?"  
"I don't know. Edward told me he would fix things so I wouldn't be to blame." Sebastian told her still grinning. "Which I assume could be a disadvantage for you."  
Kathryn moaned. "You never let me win. My mom's going to think I'm your slut." She said annoyed.   
"Well that's better than her knowing about you being Manchester's slut." Sebastian told her with a wicked look in his eyes.   
Kathryn ran her fingers through her hair angered. "Why do you always have to win?" She grumbled. Kathryn placed a smile on her face seeing the parents and started to eat her food not looking up at them.   
Sebastian smiled at the two, seeing Tiffani less angry. He started to eat the food that was placed in front of him.   
Kathryn looked up at her mother and tried to smile wondering what Edward had told her. "So...where are you guys going tomorrow?" She asked trying to break the silence.   
Tiffani smiled at her daughter. "We're flying to Egypt. Edward has some important business out there and we've decided to mix business with pleasure."   
"Oh..." Kathryn said taking a bite of her potatoes. "How long will you be gone? My birthday is next Friday."  
Tiffani looked uncomfortably over at Edward. "We are going to be gone for two weeks."   
Edward smiled. "We are planning on throwing a party for you...we'll bring you back something."  
Kathryn looked at Edward then her mother. "I'd rather just throw a party here...with some friends."  
Tiffani nodded. "That sounds fine. When we get back, we'll have a small family party."   
"Fine." Kathryn said not really wanting to spend any time with her family. They'd probably forget the occasion anyway. Kathryn wanted to mention the car but wasn't sure how to bring it up. "You don't care if I go out tomorrow, right? I wanted to go to the beach...with Jonathan."  
Tiffani smiled at her daughter. "Not at all. Jonathan is a wonderful, upstanding gentleman. It's not too early for you to start looking at potential husbands."  
"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Kathryn said but was disgusted at the thought. She took her drink and took a sip. She looked at Sebastian. "What of Sebastian...? I would think there would be some girl he would like? But, then again anything is possible."  
Sebastian replied with a laugh, "Kathryn, are you trying to fix me up with one of your girlfriends? You know they are all too devoted to you for me to want to go after them."  
Edward spoke up. "Besides, Sebastian is much too young to consider settling down."  
Kathryn ignored her brother's question putting her spoon in her glass stirring the liquid. "Oh, silly me." She grumbled. Kathryn looked down at her plate seeing she hadn't eaten anything that really consisted of food. "May I be excused?"  
Tiffani nodded. "Of course darling. I hope you'll help me pack tonight though. You don't want your mother to be wearing yesterday's fashions in Egypt do you?"  
"Of course I'll help you." Kathryn placed her hands on her lap while trapping the foot of the table between her legs. "When do you think they'll be done with my room? I really hate using other people's bathrooms." Kathryn said meaning Sebastian's.  
"They should be done by the end of the week. " Tiffani answered her daughter. "Which bathroom are you using right now?"  
Kathryn didn't say anything for a moment then muttered, "Sebastian's." She started to feel uneasy. "I just take a shower but I do everything else in my room."  
Hearing where she was showering, Tiffani began to feel uneasy about her daughter's behavior with Sebastian. She couldn't help but look suspiciously at the two of them. "Well, feel free to use our bathroom. Or use one of the guest bathrooms."  
Kathryn nodded her head. "Alright." She looked up at her mother seeing her troubled look.   
Edward cleared his throat taking his wife's hand. "We must get some rest dear. Sebastian, Kathryn, please clean the table off." He said not letting Tiffani answer and walked with her down to their room.  
Tiffani followed Edward. "How long have you known that these two were up to something?" She asked on the way down the hall.  
Edward looked at his wife with a questionable face. "Known? My dear, I haven't known anything. I'm as shocked as you are at what we saw. One of those kids will break and when they do...we'll be right here."  
"Break? You think one of them is going to actually tell us what is going on?" Tiffani asked.  
Edward nodded. "I do. If they don't then I'll let you handle the matters."  
Tiffani smiled. "Good." She then had a puzzled look on her face. "Well, what if we find out something is going on? What are we going to do? Separate them? Forbid them from seeing each other?"  
"Let's think about that when the time comes. We have a full two weeks ahead for just us. Believe me...they'll come to us when they are ready."  
"I guess you know what is best." She kissed her husband softly and when she pulled away, she smiled at him.  
Edward grinned. "That I do my dear."  
---Sebastian Kathryn Conversation Interlude---  
Kathryn looked at Sebastian with a glare. "Hope you're happy."  
"Happy? Was there something I missed that would make me happy?" Sebastian asked, puzzled by her remark.  
"My mom probably thinks you're my pimp!" Kathryn said putting her hands over her face. "I hate you..." She said softly crying.  
Sebastian looked at her concerned. "Why would she think that? Look, do you want me to go talk to her and make up some story about us rehearsing for the school play or something?" He asked wrapping an arm around her, a gesture intended to comfort her, not make things worse.  
"She would think that because she is my mother..." Kathryn said wiping her face off from the tears. Kathryn then laid her head on her brother shoulder as he comforted her. "If you think if will work."  
"Kathryn, I'm sure I can convince your mother of it." Sebastian told her. "Besides, I can't ruin your reputation yet. I haven't had any fun with you yet." He was going to stand up, but was enjoying the feel of being her comforter.  
"Do you want to go tell her now? I'm sure she worked something up... Next time if I do this it'll be the last. So you better pray you get what you want.  
Sebastian nodded. "I'll go tell her. And then when they leave, I can ravage you without worry of interruptions." Sebastian said the last part in a low, seductive tone hoping to turn the ice queen the least bit on.  
Kathryn looked at him and gave out a laugh. "Ravage me? Sounds...fun." She said shaking her head and then started to clean the table off.  
Sebastian smiled at her and walked out of the room as she cleaned the table off. He walked over to the 'rentals' bed room and knocked on the door. "Come in." Tiffani called in a light tone.  
Sebastian walked in with an apologetic look on his face. Tiffani thought to herself, *Great, here it comes. The big confession.* Sebastian broke her train of thought by saying, "I wanted to apologize for earlier. You two walked in on a parent's worst nightmare. But it wasn't what it looked like. You see, Kathryn and I received the leads in the school play and our two parts have a love scene together. " Sebastian took a breath as he paused, seeing if the two were buying it. They appeared to, so he continued. "Kathryn and I have never kissed each other before and it wasn't something we ever thought of doing, so we thought we'd rehearse this scene so we could be more comfortable with our parts on stage."  
Edward looked at his wife then at Sebastian. "We were shocked to say the least. Tiffani?" He asked turning to his wife.  
Tiffani nodded, reinforcing what Edward said. "Are you lying to us? Because if anything is going on between you and Kathryn, it will end."  
"Nothing is going on with us. You can come see us in the play and you will see." Sebastian told her with a grin. He'd have to sleep with Mme. Rouveaux to get the parts for Kat and himself, but that was one of those things easier done than said. "I would never consider doing something like that with my step-sister. That's just disgusting."  
Edward smiled. "Thank you for telling us Sebastian. We will be sure to come see this play that both of you are in. You can go now and help Kathryn with the table." He said releasing him saying that he was forgiven and that Tiffani believed him.  
Sebastian grinned at his father and walked back out to the kitchen, where Kathryn was. "It worked," He told his sister with one of his oh-so-charming smiles.  
"What did you say?" She asked putting a dish in the dishwasher. "It's not going to cost me my life is it?" She asked knowing her brother tricky ways.  
Sebastian laughed. "No. I told them we were in the school play. And we were just rehearsing since we didn't want to look off in the play since we'd never kissed each other before. " He then added before she could comment, "Don't worry I'll do the dirty work of getting us the parts."  
Kathryn moaned. "You're going to make me kiss you in a play...in public?" She asked. "I think I liked it better when my mom thought I was your slut. At least I get a car out of all of this for free.." She said softly.  
"Come on Kathryn. It's just a play. Besides, we all know you'll have some boy toy backstage to make it all better." Sebastian told her with a raised eyebrow. He didn't comment on her last comment. It hurt more than he'd care to admit.  
"As much as this may surprise you...I don't have to have a guy with me twenty-four seven. Why must you think that?" She asked a little hurt. "It's not like the rentals give me much a choice in what to do when they leave me with you."  
Sebastian replied, "I think that because it seems as if you prefer every other guy to me. Someone who actually cares more about you than just getting in bed with you." He then asked, "Do you think I have a choice either?" Sebastian laughed as he said the next part, "Face it. We're just both fucked."  
"You care about me?" Kathryn wanted to laugh but didn't. "You just seem to care about your winnings."  
Sebastian shook his head. "Yes I do care about you. Very strongly I might add, but I'm sure someone who doesn't know what it's like to feel any emotion wouldn't be able to understand." Sebastian said as he stormed out of the room, angrier with her than usual.  
Kathryn stood there stunned. She shut the dishwater door and followed Sebastian up to his room. "You have feelings for me? Like more than brotherly?" She asked not sure what to believe.  
"What do you think Kathryn?" Sebastian asked in a 'duh' sort of tone. "Ever since I met you..."  
Kathryn plopped down on his bed with a surprised look on her face. "I always thought...you were just trying to crawl under my skin since I was so well known at school." Kathryn chewed on her bottom lip. "Calling me a slut and every other thing you've called me under the sun...isn't caring." She said as he moved closer to her.  
"Had to keep up my defenses. Wasn't going to let myself just be a boy toy." Sebastian told her with a serious look in his eyes. "Do you remember the first day we met?" Sebastian asked. "It was at the middle of the year in 8th grade..."  
--Cut to Flashback---  
Sebastian was walking in the hall inside the junior high he attended. Suddenly, he saw the most popular girl in school Kathryn Merteuil walk by him, on the way to her first class. He had just moved to the school and already knew about her. She was the girl every guy wanted and his name wasn't excluded from that list. He knew he didn't stand a chance as he was still an outsider at the school.  
Kathryn walked past Sebastian sitting down by him for her first class. "You have a piece of paper? I accidentally left my notebook in my locker and the teacher won't let me go get it."  
"Yeah I do." Sebastian opened the binder for the class and took out several sheets of paper. "This should last you for a while." He told her with a smile.  
Kathryn smiled. "So...how do you like this new school? My name's Kathryn by the way. Even though I'm sure some rude person has told you how mean I am and everything..." Kathryn said hating those kinds of people.  
"How mean you are?" Sebastian asked. "I haven't heard anything like that. I'm Sebastian Valmont. The school's really nice. Much nicer than my old school."  
Kathryn giggled. "I'm not mean at all. That's what most of the girl's think of me at this school. They either think I'm too rich, steal their boyfriends, or something else." Kathryn smiled as he mentioned the school. "I'm glad you like it." Kathryn looked at the teacher as she began the class then at Sebastian. "There's a bonfire tonight down at the beach. You're invited if you want to come. It might help...with getting to know people."  
Sebastian smiled at her. "That would be great. I haven't had a chance to get to know that many people." He then commented flirtatiously, "And for the record, I happen to think you're nice. Not mean at all."  
Kathryn blushed a little but smiled. "Well thanks." She then turned her attention away from Sebastian as the teacher began class.  
-Cut to the Campfire Flashback-  
Sebastian showed up at the beach wearing an Abercrombie & Fitch sweater and a pair of jeans. The weather outside was cool as it was only February. He walked over to the crowd of people, searching the crowd for Kathryn.  
Kathryn smiled seeing Sebastian walk down towards her beachhouse. "Hi." She said with a smile seeing him. Kathryn was in her bathing suit. "I just took a swim. We can go inside though. Lexi and the others won't be here till later." She said walking with him up the stairs to her house.  
Sebastian followed her up the stairs. "Isn't the water freezing?" He asked with a laugh. Earlier in the day, Kathryn had introduced him to her friends and he had eaten lunch with them.  
Kathryn showed him around the house then opened the door to her room. "This is my room. I'm still redecorating it. My mom wants to move in during the summer. The water?" Kathryn smiled with a shrug. "Nah, I'm used to it. My mom makes me swim for a hour a day."  
Sebastian looked her up and down approvingly. "Well, that's good to be on a routine. Helps discipline."  
"Thanks." Kathryn tapped her fingers on her dresser. "My mom's out and I didn't really plan on doing anything until she got back. What are you into?"  
"Well, I'm into tennis and I swim occasionally." Sebastian answered.  
"We've got a hot tub. It's not swimming but you really don't want to get in that water." She said with a playful smile.   
Sebastian grinned. Coyly, he told her, "I don't have a swimsuit though."  
"Oh, well I wish I had a brother to bother for some trunks but...do you want to watch a movie? Just until the others get here?"  
Sebastian nodded. "Sure, that would be cool." He told her with a smile. "What movie?"  
"They are mostly chick flicks...my mom loves those kinds. I have some border lines though, The Mummy." Kathryn walked in her closet. "I have The Patriot. Do you like Mel Gibson?"  
"He's the guy from Braveheart, right?" Sebastian asked. "That was a good movie. We could watch The Mummy."  
"Ok." She said bending down to put the movie in. She then sat down by him as she played the movie. "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
Sebastian shook his head. "No. The whole new boy in town thing isn't the best way to get a girlfriend."  
"Right." She said trying to sound smooth. "I just thought...I mean I think you're cute....but, do you move around often?"   
"No not usually. First time to move. My parents split up and I chose to live with my father." Sebastian informed her with a smile, liking the part where she thought he was cute.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Kathryn turned to look at the TV seeing the scene where they killed the priest. "Ew!" Then turned to Sebastian. "I kinda invited you here because all of the other people have dates...and I just got invited last night. I hope that's ok."   
"It's okay with me. So does this make me your date?" Sebastian asked with a teasing grin on his face.  
Kathryn sat there with a smile on her face. "Guess you would have to call it that. Have you been on dates?"  
Sebastian nodded. He asked, while pretending to be insulted, "Of course I have. What makes you think that I haven't?"  
"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." She said biting on her bottom lip. "I was just worried cause I'm not sure really what to do."  
"Not sure what to do? You haven't been on a date?" Sebastian asked. He was truly baffled by this. She was beautiful and sweet and there were no dates in her past?  
Kathryn shook her head. "No. I honestly really had no desire to...well until today. I just didn't want to turn you off some way."  
"Well, I'm not turned off. I find it sexy." Sebastian told her with a grin. "There's nothing to it really. Pretty easy if you're with someone you like."  
Kathryn moved closer to him. "How should we start?" She asked running her fingers over his face.  
Sebastian leaned in closer to her and kissed her gently. "Well until they get here, we can try this." Once he stopped talking he kissed her again. Kathryn closed her eyes leaning closer to him herself. She placed her hands on his face then slowly continued kissing him like a pro. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her as they continued to kiss. For someone who hadn't been on a date, she was an amazing kisser.  
Lexi walked up to Kathryn's door and just walked inside since she had practically lived there during the summer with Kathryn. "Kat?" She asked her eyes widening seeing Kathryn and Sebastian. "Hey, weren't you guys supposed to wait up for us?"  
Sebastian grinned at Lexi. "We were waiting. See, the movie's still on pause for you."   
Kathryn blushed running her fingers through her hair. "There's some popcorn bags in the kitchen. I'll make it when Trevor comes."  
Lexi just smiled. "I'll go make some now. Trevor said he'd be here in about five minutes. So you two...just pretend like I'm not here."   
Kathryn grinned looking at her friend. "We can head on down to the fire. It's set up and everything."  
"Popcorn?" Trevor asked as he walked in. "What's this I hear about you making popcorn?" He grinned over at the girls, as they knew he really liked popcorn.  
Cici soon followed him in, with her boyfriend Jason. "Hey guys. Sorry we're late. Jason and I got dis....lost." She explained with a grin. They had been distracted on the beach, more actually, but didn't feel the need to go into it.  
Kathryn held Sebastian's hand. "We'll be heading outside. She said leading him outside down to the fire. She sat down beside him looking at the water.   
Sebastian smiled at her. She was still in her swimsuit and appeared to be shivering. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him, just holding her.  
--End of Flashback--  
"And I remember just holding you there, content to be with you. You were so sweet, so pure back then. I remember thinking this is the girl I want to be with my whole life." Sebastian told her, finishing off the story and his memories.  
Kathryn moved uncomfortably around on the bed. "Yeah, I remember. I also remember that night though." She looked down disgusted at herself. "You wouldn't even speak to me after what we did. You left me."  
Sebastian looked away. It was true. He had left her. Hadn't said much of a word to her after that. He then turned back to look at her, "Don't you think I regret that?"  
Kathryn shrugged. "You never talk about it. All you seem to want now is at least one more time and I still don't know if I should give you that."  
"Kathryn, it was my first time. I didn't know what to do. I freaked out about it and ran. " Sebastian tried to explain.  
"It wasn't like I had ever done it before. I was just as scared as you." Kathryn looked down at the floor. "I'm going to go get ready for bed..." She said softly still hurt.  
Sebastian couldn't help but feel bad for hurting her. "I'm sorry Kathryn." He wasn't going to try and explain it even more. He just hoped an apology would help  
"Forget it...it's in the past." Kathryn said standing up. Kathryn walked out of his room heading into a guest room where she stayed since her room was being remodeled. She fell down on her bed softly crying starting to remember all the feelings she had for him in her past.  
Sebastian sat down on his bed, watching her leave. He very well couldn't seem to do anything about it. She was the first girl he had ever hurt, she had started him on the path of leaving girls after he was with them. In a way, he was responsible for both of their downfalls as people.  
END OF CHAPTER  



	2. Choices

Notes: This is a rewrite of the ending of Cruel Intentions.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, much as I'd like to. If I   
did, I'd be sleeping with Sebastian or shopping with Kathryn. These   
ideas are just my own and the original storyline is not mine. Please   
don't sue. I'm broke.  
Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated!!!  
Distribution: Just email me first and let me know where you are   
putting it.  
  
  
The next day Sebastian walked outside to the pool in his swim trunks, ready to go for a swim. He had gotten himself on a routine where he swam at least once a day. Outside if it was warm, Inside if it was cool. He was about to dive in the pool, when he noticed Kathryn off to the side tanning in a silver bikini. "How long have you been out here?" He asked, trying to start somewhat polite conversation.  
Kathryn opened her eyes putting a hand over her eyes. "Ever since nine. " She turned over wanting to tan the other side of her body. "Move, you're standing in my light."  
Sebastian dove into the pool, aware she was on icier terms with him than usual. He started to swim a few laps. After this, he knew he'd have a long session with a punching bag, trying to work his stress out.  
Kathryn looked at her watch and stood up ignoring Sebastian. She walked into her house seeing the money her mother had left for her on the counter. "Sebastian?" She asked moving outside. "Could you take me out to that car place? I want to look at the cars."  
Sebastian was trying to get back on her good side so he obliged. "Sure. I'll need to change first though." He told her walking out of the pool, wrapping his towel around himself.  
Kathryn nodded. "I'll be out in the car." She said following him into the house.  
Sebastian walked into the house and up to his room. He changed into khaki pants and a thin, long-sleeved, black ribbed shirt. He walked out to the car, grabbing his keys on the way out. He got in the car and since Kathryn was already in the car, belted and everything, he started the engine and drove off towards the car dealership. Kathryn looked out the window holding the money her mother had given her. She ignored Sebastian on the ride there, turning the music up. "What am I going to have to do to get you to stop ignoring me?" Sebastian asked, while they drove.  
Kathryn looked over at him. "Just act like your usual self. Want your winnings...want whatever else you want. The rentals are both gone."  
"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked. "What's wrong?" She was practically telling him to use her. That's not what he was going to do, though.  
"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I just want to get the debt thing over with and move on."  
"Someone's cranky." Sebastian commented. "Late night?"  
Kathryn ignored his first comment. "No, I actually went straight to bed." Kathryn looked down at the picture of the corvette she printed off her computer.   
They arrived at the car dealership. "Call me if you need a ride back. " Sebastian told her, from the car as she got out.  
Kathryn shut the door ignoring Sebastian. She smiled as a sales man came to her. "May I help you miss?"   
Kathryn handed him her picture. "Yes, I came here two weeks ago putting this car on hold and I would like to get it." She said following the man to her new car.  
"Of course. Right this way miss." The man told her as he led her to the new car. "Here it is. Just waiting for you to drive it home. Let me go get the papers that are needed." The man walked into his office and got the papers and the keys to the car. He walked back out and was looking through the papers to see which one needed to be signed. "You are Kathryn Merteuil, right?"  
Kathryn nodded. "Yes." She ran her fingers over the car looking inside of it. "Is everything alright?"  
"Yes, it's just that it appears that someone has already paid for this car for you." The man informed her with a smile. "So all you have to do is sign one of these papers letting us know that you in fact picked it up."  
"Who paid? No one other than my family knew I was coming today." She said taking the paper and signed it returning the paper to him.  
The man handed her the keys. "The person wished to remain anonymous it appears. We don't have a name written down."  
"Oh. Well thanks." Kathryn said taking the keys. She watched the man leave and got in loving the leather interior. She then turned the car on and headed out of the car dealership.  
Kathryn pulled into Blaine's driveway taking the keys out and headed into Blaine's house. "Knock knock!" She said not seeing him.  
Blaine walked to the door and opened the door. "Kathryn, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"  
"I just got my new car." She said happily. "Funny thing is...someone already paid for it and I just told my mom I wanted one yesterday." Kathryn ran her fingers over a piece of wood. "What are you doing?"  
"I was just about to eat some lunch." Blaine looked out the window at her car. "You certainly picked a nice one." He walked into the kitchen with Kathryn close behind him. "So I heard Sebastian won the bet. Has he claimed his prize yet?"  
"He told you?" Kathryn said annoyed. "And yes, he won. Why? You're not on his side, are you?"  
Blaine raised his hands in front of him, innocently. "I'm not on either side. He told me and I was just wondering what had happened. He seemed really confused about it and was acting pretty strangely."  
"Yeah, he has been acting weird. He seemed to want me...but then just fell apart." Kathryn shrugged. "Better for me I guess."  
"He fell apart?" Blaine asked. That wasn't like Sebastian to fall apart. He was usually so collected and cool.  
Kathryn nodded. "Pretty much. I don't know. I guess I want the old version back of him. At least I had something to fight with."  
"Well maybe he's starting to feel bad about everything." Blaine commented. He then laughed, "But that would be highly unlikely as he doesn't feel bad about anything. It's one of his best qualities."  
"Yeah, maybe I should just tell him if he doesn't get his winnings today he won't get them at all. I mean...I just want his old self back." Kathryn looked out at her car. "Maybe I should just go to him now."  
Blaine agreed with Kathryn. "I'm sure if you go to him now, he'll find himself unable to resist you. Especially if you tell him he won't get his winnings ever unless he collects today. He told me that he was worried about collecting. Like he was worried about being disappointed. Or something to that extent."  
"Be disappointed? What did he mean by that?" Kathryn asked eyeing Blaine wanting to him to spill everything he knew.   
Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "It was some incoherent babbling about you being disappointed in him. He has such high expectations in you."  
Kathryn sighed. "This isn't happening to me..." She said softly. "I'm going to head back home. See ya later..." Kathryn said walking out of his house into her car and drove home. She stared out in space, but kept her attention on the road. She finally zoned out from her thinking as she pulled into her house. She walked into the house placing her keys on the kitchen counter. "Sebastian?" She asked knocking on his door. "We need to talk..."  
Sebastian opened the door. "Yeah, Kathryn what is it?" Sebastian asked, wondering what she would want to talk about.  
"I wanted...to know what was up with you. Listen I'm sorry for having the rentals walking in on us. It's my fault but you've acted weird ever since."  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her. "Acted weird? What are you talking about?"  
"I don't know. You've just been acting funny. Do you want your winnings or not? I'm not letting you just wait for them."  
Sebastian grinned at her. "Of course I want them. " He wrapped his arms around her. "Did you come here so that I could collect?"  
She breathed softly looking up at him. "So, you want them now?" She asked looking in his eyes.  
Sebastian nodded, smiling at her. He extended one of his hands and locked the door to his room. He leaned in and kissed her.  
"Lock the doors...always a good idea." She said then felt his mouth on hers. She closed her eyes feeling his soft kisses. Sebastian pulled her closer and continued to kiss her, making up for the interruption yesterday. Kathryn moaned slightly feeling his kisses. She ran her fingers through his blonde curly hair nipping at his ears. Sebastian ran his hands up and down her slender waist. While he kissed her, he walked backwards with her towards the bed in his room. Kathryn laid back on the bed with Sebastian laying on her. She ran her fingers over his chest not messing with his shirt. Her kisses fell down to his shoulders with soft luscious licks. Sebastian moaned as she licked his shoulders. He ran his hands through her soft, silky hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying being with Kathryn. After the two had finished having sex, Sebastian rolled off of Kathryn and lay next to her. He wrapped an arm around her holding her close. This by far had exceeded his expectations. Kathryn stared off looking at the other side of the room. She closed her eyes breaking free from her staring off in space as she felt Sebastian tighten his hold on her. She moved her head on the pillow trying to get comfortable. "Are you okay?" Sebastian asked. He knew she was experienced, but he just wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt her in any way.  
"I'm fine." She said closing her eyes but wasn't tired. "What now?" She asked turning to face him.  
Sebastian shrugged. "I don't know. I never thought about it I guess."  
Kathryn didn't say anything in notion to what he said but just ran her fingers on his chest. "Things are going to be different now..."  
"Yeah. Not like before." Sebastian commented, referring to what had happened last time the two of them had done this.  
"Did I tell you that someone already made the payments for my car?"  
Sebastian shook his head. "No. That's odd. Who do you think did it?" Sebastian knew the answer to his own question, but there was no way he could admit that to Kathryn. She would look down upon him as one of her many boy toys. She practically already did and not to mention the fact that he himself could admit he was turning into one. What was it about her that made him willing to do anything for her?  
Kathryn smiled. "I'm just wondering what mom will think." Kathryn shook her head. "Oh well. She's never here when I need her anyway." She said looking up at him.  
Sebastian frowned down at her. "Yeah, well my father's not exactly around ever."  
"I know.." She said feeling sorry for him. "Are you going to college? I really have no desire to go. School bores me." She said honestly as she talked with her brother.  
Sebastian shrugged. "I don't know. Lots of new girls I could meet. More trouble to cause. Get out of New York. Isn't sounding too bad actually."  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't have you to torture." She said teasingly with a smile. "Life's boring without you."  
Sebastian grinned at her. "I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure it wouldn't be the same without you. You know having a female perspective on this sort of thing."  
She giggled thinking of how she had tortured him before. "Where are you ticklish at?" She asked grabbing his ribs.  
Sebastian laughed. "Do you really expect an answer to that question? You may just have to figure it out yourself."  
Kathryn ran her fingers up under his arms and started tickling laughing as she saw him burst out in laughter. "You're so cute when you laugh."  
"Thanks." Sebastian told her, not sure what to take from that comment. He smiled at her though and wrapped his arms around for her. "Don't think I won't get you back for this." He mock-warned her.  
"Bring it on..." Kathryn said with a giggle laying her head on his chest. She ran her legs against his with a smile on her face.  
Sebastian smiled back at her, enjoying this. He ran his fingers down to her stomach and proceeded to tickle her. Just as he was tickling her the phone rang. Sebastian stopped tickling her for a moment. "You want me to get it? Or let the machine answer it?"  
Kathryn looked at him. "Let the machine get it." For the first time Kathryn pressed her body against his and her lips and kissed him. She broke free. "Always wanted to do that."  
"Do what?" Sebastian asked, still reveling in the fact that she had kissed him.  
"Kiss you myself. Girls always told me you were good at kissing, but I think you're good at a lot more." She said with a smile.   
Sebastian grinned at her. "Well, you aren't so bad yourself." He teased.  
"Thanks." Kathryn said looking up at him then started kissing his chest. "What should we do today?"  
"This is pretty fun, I'd hate to stop." Sebastian told her, half-serious. "So it's up to you. Though I do have some unfinished business."  
"Unfinished business?" She asked. Kathryn shrugged. "I don't have any plans for today." She said then gave him a gentle kiss and smiled at him laying her head on his chest.  
"Yeah, I have to end things with Annette." Sebastian informed her with a smile. "Don't want her thinking we're still together."  
"Poor girl." Kathryn said really not caring about her. "Is that your unfinished business?" She asked raising her left eye brow.  
Sebastian nodded. "Yeah. Other than that, I'm free for the day."  
Kathryn nodded with her head still on his chest. "Now there's nobody else you can try to get. Annette was basically the major one and you got her."  
"I know. What's there to do for fun anymore?" Sebastian asked.  
Kathryn pressed her lips together in thought. "I'll think of something..." Kathryn placed her chin on his chest with her hair down at her face on both sides. "Maybe you should think of some for me."  
Sebastian smiled at her. "I'll do that, but it could be hard to find a challenge for someone like you."  
Kathryn giggled. "I know, but I'd have to get something good out of it."  
The phone rang again. "Maybe we should get that. Who knows who could be calling?"  
"Go ahead." She said getting off of him and laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling holding up a blanket on top of her as her brother answered the phone.  
Sebastian picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hi, Sebastian. Is Kathryn there?" Lili asked.  
Sebastian replied, "Yeah let me get her." Sebastian handed the phone to Kathryn.  
Kathryn scooted closer to Sebastian. She wrapped one arm around him while she held the phone with her other hand. "Hey! It's Lili! How are you? Are you doing anything today?" Lili asked in her rapid manner of speaking.  
"I'm good. I did have some plans...why? What's up?"  
"Well, I thought maybe we could drive out to the Hamptons and stay at our house there." Lili suggested. "My parents are leaving and so I get the place to myself."  
Kathryn smiled liking the idea of going to Lili's place alone with her best friend. "Sure, how long do you plan on me staying?"  
"Oh just for a couple of days. Sort of an early birthday celebration for you with your best friend." Lili told her with a smile. "Does Sebastian want to come? We have that guest bedroom where he could stay."  
Kathryn nodded her head. "We can go." She said in answer to her friend. "When should we meet down there?"  
"Um...How's 3 o'clock?" Lili asked, glad both could come.  
"Sounds good. Thanks for calling." She said then handed the phone to Sebastian to put back on the jack. "We're leaving around 2:30. Lili wants us over there at 3. Is that ok with you?"  
Sebastian smiled at Kathryn. "Yeah, that's great." He then asked teasingly, "So what should we do until then?"  
"I don't care. I leave that to you to decide." Kathryn said moving in for a kiss placing her body over his. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Kathryn locked her legs around his waist as she placed her hands on his face. "You're going...to act normal around...Lili, right?" She asked pausing as she kissed him.  
Sebastian asked, "You mean not kissing you every minute like I'm going to want to be doing? I'll be my usual self. Don't worry."  
"Thank you." She said still kissing him. "I really don't know what she has planned." Kathryn said hating to be surprised.  
Sebastian gently traced her face with his fingers. "I'm sure it'll be just hanging out with your friend kind of thing. I mean, you two have been friends for how long? She knows you don't like being surprised."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. What time is it?" She asked looking around the room for a clock.  
Sebastian picked up the caller I.D. on his phone. "It's noon. Do you want to go get something to eat?"  
"Yeah, but nothing big. I'm sure Lili has a feast prepared. I really have to tell that girl how much I dislike food." She mumbled. "What were you thinking of us eating?"  
Sebastian frowned at Kathryn's mention of how much she hated food. She was perfect the way she was. Why couldn't she see that? "Well, we could go out and get something. You know I can't cook."  
Kathryn giggled. "Alright." Kathryn got off of him wrapping a towel around her. "Who's car are we going to take?"  
"Well, I haven't seen your new car and I need to get gas in mine so what do you say about yours?" Sebastian suggested, knowing she was dying to show off her new car.  
"Great." She said then headed in her room to put on a pair of tight jeans and a T-shirt. She combed her hair and smiled heading back into Sebastian's room leaning on the door frame. "I'm ready Romeo."  
Sebastian laughed at the nickname. He had managed to get on a pair of jeans and then slipped on a black shirt over it. He started to walk out with her. "So where would you like to go?"  
Kathryn grabbed her car keys and headed out of the house with him. "How about...Subways?" She asked trying to think of at least somewhere healthy. She unlocked the door for Sebastian to get in. "You like?"  
Sebastian got in her car. "It's pretty nice for a new car. You know me though. I prefer the classics." He sat down and then commented, "The interior's very nice."  
Kathryn turned her key on and headed out to the restaurant. When they got there she parked the car and walked in with Sebastian. She then looked at the menu deciding what she wanted.  
Sebastian looked at the menu and decided just to get a classic sub. "Know what you are going to get yet?" He asked.  
"No, what kind of stuff is on yours?" She asked not really sure of what she wanted since she hardly went out to eat.  
"Mayonnaise, lettuce, tomatoes, chicken, and Swiss cheese." Sebastian replied.  
Kathryn thought it over. "I'll take one then." She said taking out her wallet. "Could you get two and I'll pay for mine."  
Sebastian shook his head. "I'm buying, Kathryn." He walked over to the counter and ordered two classic subs. He walked over to the counter to pay when he saw Annette. "Annette, hi. What are you doing here?"  
Annette tried to smile then saw Kathryn. She turned her attention to Sebastian. "I was just getting something to eat. How are you doing?"  
"I'm good. How about you?" Sebastian asked, being friendly.  
"I'm great." She said softly. "You have plans today?"  
Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, I'm going with Kathryn and some of her friends up to the Hamptons. It's an early birthday party for her." He noticed the subtle hurt look on her face. "Do you want to eat with us? There is room for one more."  
"No, thanks. I've got to get going." Annette said noticing Kathryn's looks. "I'll see ya later." She said looking out the door.  
"Alright. Bye." Sebastian said, confused by her abrupt departure. He picked up the sandwiches and walked back over to Kathryn. He handed her her sandwich.  
Kathryn took the sandwich seeing Annette leave. "Something wrong?"  
"No. She just left so suddenly. I'm not sure why. I hadn't even told her anything." Sebastian remarked.  
"Oh." She said. "Thanks for paying for my lunch. You didn't have to."  
"It's no big deal." Sebastian told her with a smile. "I think it's wrong to let the girl have to pay."  
"Whatever floats your boat." Kathryn said taking a bite of her sandwich.   
Sebastian laughed and then started to eat his sandwich. He would call Annette later and break things off with her. He didn't like how there wasn't a sense of closure to this. Kathryn grinned looking back at Sebastian. She looked at him with a smile then crumpled the paper that she got her sandwich in. "All done."  
"That was quick." Sebastian told her with a smile as he finished hers. "You must have been really hungry." He threw their trash away and walked out of the Subway with her.  
Kathryn shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I was." Kathryn walked out to her car with Sebastian and got in. She placed a CD in the CD player waiting for her brother to get in.  
Sebastian got in the car and asked, "So, where are we going now?" He slipped his sunglasses on, so that he wouldn't have to squint.  
"I want to drive around some." She said pulling out into the street. "You look good in those glasses." She said with a grin. She put her own glasses on with a grin.  
Sebastian grinned. "Thank you." He leaned back in his seat, enjoying being in a car and just being a passenger. "You look pretty good yourself." He told her.  
Kathryn smiled, "Thanks." Kathryn then pulled her car into a deserted parking lot that over looked the beach. She turned her car off looking out the window.   
"I've never been here before. It's beautiful." Sebastian commented looking out at the beach.  
"Yeah, you wanna go take a walk? It's fairly nice out." She asked looked at her brother.  
Sebastian smiled at her. "Sure." He got out of the car and waited for her. When she got out, he walked next to her along the beach. He was going to take her hand in his, but he didn't want to scare her away.  
"I don't bite Sebastian." She said noticing his strange behavior. "Is there something you would like?" She asked sweetly looking up at him.  
"Not hard anyway." Sebastian commented with a snicker. "I was just thinking about us. I mean, we're not an us. At least I don't think so. I don't know what we are. It's like you said earlier. Things would be awkward. I mean, should I just go back to how I was before or what?" He found himself confiding in his step-sister things he usually wouldn't tell anyone.  
"You want there to be a "us"?" She asked not sure how to respond to that. "I didn't know you had feelings for me..." She said softly as she looked into the water.  
Sebastian nodded. "I'm not going to lie. I have feelings for you Kathryn. More so than any other girl." He quickly added before she could interrupt, "I know. This is too weird and it can't happen. But, I just can't go on pretending these feelings don't exist."  
"I...I.." Kathryn scratched her brow not knowing what to say. "What are you saying you're going to do?" Kathryn asked shocked.  
Sebastian shrugged. "I was just going to tell you. I didn't mean I was going to do anything about them. It's wrong and it would just end badly. We're both too much alike. We'd be cheating on each other left and right." Sebastian stopped, surprised by his babbling. "Can we forget I've said anything?" Sebastian asked.  
"How can I forget what you just told me?" She asked looking up at him. "I'm not that much of a slut that I can't keep myself to one guy if I'm going out with him." She said annoyed. "Why did you have to wait to tell me after my mom married your father?" She asked still hurt from when he left her alone years ago.  
Sebastian didn't know the answers to either of her questions. "I'm sorry. I'm screwed up, Kathryn. Big time. It's hard for me to do this."  
"I wish I knew how screwed up you were 5 years ago!" She said loudly. "Hard for you to do what? Leave again?" She threw her keys at him. "Go ahead. I'll walk the rest of the way."  
"That's not what I meant. I meant it was hard for me to tell you all of this." Sebastian answered angrily. "But nevermind. I see it didn't matter." He turned to walk off, not accepting her keys. He'd find his own way home.  
Kathryn fell down on the sand quietly crying. "Run away...you do that best.." She said with anger watching him leave. Sebastian walked to the main street and hailed a cab. He found one and gave it directions to Annette's home. He might as well pay her a visit. When the cab reached Annette's home, Sebastian paid the driver and then got out of the cab. He walked up to the door and knocked twice, waiting for an answer.  
Annette opened the door smiling as she saw Sebastian. "Sebastian, come on in. I was just heading out, but I can wait."  
"Thanks." Sebastian told her with a smile. "This won't take very long. I just thought maybe we could...talk."  
"Sure." She said noticing the cab. "What's wrong?"  
Sebastian asked, "Could we go to your room? For some privacy?"  
"Uh, sure." She said leading him to her room. She closed the door sitting down on the bed looking up at him. "What is it?"  
"I've been thinking a lot lately...and I don't know how to say this nicely." Sebastian started. He took a breath and continued, "I think we should break up."  
"What?" She asked tearing up. "But....you told me..." She said crying. "It's someone else isn't it?"  
Sebastian shook his head. "No. It's me. I'm completely fucked up. I can't be with anyone right now. There is too much going on."  
"Get out..." She said with her eyes watering up. "Please, just get out."  
Sebastian turned to walk a way but then turned back to look at her. "I'm sorry. You were just another conquest."  
"GET OUT!" She screamed falling down on her bed crying not able to control her tears. "I never want to see you again.." She choked out." Sebastian obeyed her command and walked out. He took a taxi back home and walked in the house. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the guest bedroom Kathryn was staying home to see if she was home yet. "Kathryn are you in there?" He didn't hear an answer and just walked into his room. He lay down on his bed and soon fell asleep.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  



	3. A Well Needed Vacation

Notes: This is a rewrite of the ending of Cruel Intentions.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, much as I'd like to. If I   
did, I'd be sleeping with Sebastian or shopping with Kathryn. These   
ideas are just my own and the original storyline is not mine. Please   
don't sue. I'm broke.  
Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated!!!  
Distribution: Just email me first and let me know where you are   
putting it.  
  
Kathryn and Sebastian had just driven to the Hamptons. They had spent the car trip in silence, looking away from each other. They arrived at Lili's place and they got out of the car. They walked up to the door and Sebastian knocked twice. Lili opened the door. "Kathryn! Sebastian! Hi! I'm so glad you could make it!"  
Kathryn smiled. "Hey." She walked in the house looking around. "So, what are the plans?"  
"Well, we're going to have a beachside dinner. I bought you a cake. And since it's Fourth of July, there's a firecracker show tonight starting at 10. And I figured we could spend the rest of the weekend just hanging out, tanning, swimming, searching for cuties..." Lili informed her with a smile. "Sound good?"  
"Sounds great." She said with a smile. "Who's making the food? I thought you said your parents weren't here."  
"Oh they aren't. I cooked." Lili said proudly.  
Kathryn smiled. "That's great." She said trying to be pleasant at the thought of food. "What shall we do now?"  
"Well, you could go unpack. And then we could show Sebastian around the house." Lili suggested.  
Kathryn nodded her head. "Alright, I'll go unpack." She didn't look at her brother but entered her room placing her bag on the bed and began to unpack.  
Lili followed Kathryn into her room, as Lili and Kathryn were sharing a room. "Everything okay?" Lili asked, in regards to her and Sebastian. "Did Sebastian get on your bad side or something?"  
"No." She said taking her clothes out putting them in a closet. "Just being his normal self. Just being Sebastian." She said hanging up a few of her favorite dresses then came back and took a few of a shoes into the closet with her.  
Lili nodded. "Oh. It must be weird having to live with someone that hot all the time. Don't you just want to...you know?" Lili asked wiggling her eyebrows, meaning sex.  
Kathryn's mouth dropped hearing her friend. She walked out of the closet and sat on the bed next to her friend. "Gross! He's Sebastian, that's it. Why would I do that with him, when he's my brother?"  
" I seem to remember you going out with him when he first moved here." Lili remarked. "But, I guess it's different when you've been living with someone for so long."  
"Yeah, well that was ages ago. He's different I guess. He's a perv anyway." Kathryn sighed. "Believe me, I know."  
"Aww. Poor Kathryn. " Lili said. "I don't know him that well. Guess I'm lucky, then?" She asked with a laugh. Lili then took Kathryn's empty suitcases and put them into another closet.  
"You have no idea..." She said softly remembering his words on the beach. "You want to go show him around now?"  
"Sure." Lili replied. "You going to stay in here or do you want to help?"  
"I'll help. What exactly do you want me to do?" Kathryn followed her friend out to the room where Sebastian was, looking away from him  
"Oh well, we're just going to show him the rooms in the house so he doesn't get lost." Lili answered. She knocked on the door to the room Sebastian was staying in.  
Sebastian opened the door and smiled charmingly at Lili. "Here to give me that tour?" He asked.  
Lili smiled and blushed a little. "Yeah. " She walked out of his room with him and led him to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen. If you get hungry, just help yourself to anything in the fridge."  
"I'll do that." Sebastian told her with a grin. He then followed her into the living room, the family room, the game room, her parent's bedroom, the dining room, and then to the study. "Your house out here is very impressive."  
"Thanks. I'll let my parents know you liked it." Lili told him with a smile.  
Kathryn instantly smiled as her best friend looked at her. "I'm sure he wouldn't be able to get lost...in any house where there are girls involved. You wanna head outside?"  
Lili laughed at Kathryn's joke. "Sure. I'll just go heat up the dinner I made and I'll bring it out to you. Make yourselves at home, I shouldn't be long." Lili promised with a smile as she walked into the kitchen.  
Sebastian followed Kathryn out to the porch. He sat down in a chair across from her. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked, tired of just silence between the two of them.  
"Glad you feel like talking now of all times.." She mumbled. "And yes, I am. You can't just tell someone you like them Sebastian if you really mean it and walk away. Don't you have any feelings?"  
"You practically ordered me to leave. " Sebastian told her. "I may be cruel at times, but I do have feelings. Kathryn, I don't like to be hurt and I know you don't either."  
"Like I could ever tell..." She muttered. "I did not order you to leave. You just wouldn't answer me."  
"I didn't know how to answer you. Kathryn, I'm scared just like I was all those years ago. I don't know what to do." He confessed. "When you threw the keys at me, I thought that meant you didn't want me in your life at all. I mean for all I know, you could hate me and don't want me here."  
"If I didn't want you here you wouldn't be here." She said. "How do you think I feel? I'm more scared then I've ever been."  
"I'm sorry." Sebastian told her, truly meaning it. "I don't know what to do." Sebastian confessed with a self-deprecating laugh.  
"Yeah, well don't look at me." Kathryn said looking out at the water. "Just don't hurt Lili. She's the only other human in this world I care about."  
"Hurt Lili?" Sebastian asked. "What do you mean?"  
"Don't do what you do with all of your other girl's." She smiled seeing her friend approaches them. "Dinner smells good."  
"Thanks." Lili told Kathryn with a smile. She handed each of them a plate, filled with the food. "Hopefully it tastes as good as it smells."  
"What is this stuff?" She asked hating the idea of putting fatting things inside her body.  
"It's fettuccini Alfredo with pesto on top. And the salad is romaine lettuce with tomatoes and Parmesan cheese. I can go get dressing if you want." Lili replied to her friend. "What would you like to drink?"  
"I'll have an iced tea." Sebastian answered.  
Lili nodded. "Okay. What would you like Kathryn?"  
"Water sounds great." She said looking down at the meal she was supposed to eat. She cleared her throat then took a bite of the salad.  
Lili nodded again and walked back in the kitchen to fix the drinks.  
"I'm not planning to do anything with Lili. She seems like a nice girl, but she's your best friend." Sebastian informed Kathryn, once Lili went back inside.  
"Good." She answered. "This salad is good." She said surprised. "Try it."  
Sebastian picked up his fork and took a bite of salad. "Yeah it is. Lili cook often?" He asked.  
Lili walked back out with their drinks and handed it to them. She sat down in between Kathryn and Sebastian.  
"This is really good." Sebastian complimented Lili. He took a bite of the fettuccini Alfredo. "It just keeps getting better."  
Lili blushed a little. "Thanks. I don't cook that often, but when I do I try my hardest and that's what counts, right?"  
"Yeah, she cooks." Kathryn said eating a whole meal for the first time in ages. "I love her cooking."  
Lili smiled at her friend's support. "Thanks. Anyone want to go for a swim later tonight?" Lili asked, trying to steer the subject away from herself.  
"Sounds good. Maybe we should let our food settle first. Maybe we should watch a movie."  
Lili nodded. "Oh that's what I meant. After our food settled and everything. What movie do you want to watch?" Lili asked, wondering if Sebastian's taste in movie was just action or if he liked other types.  
"Whatever movie is fine with you." She said not sure if she should use the bathroom or not.  
"Okay. Well, my dad got the Mummy 2 early since he has friends in the industry and we could watch that. Is that okay with you?" Lili asked.  
Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, that's great. I never saw the sequel but I liked the first one." Of course, Sebastian liked the memories that went with the first one too, but he wasn't going to dwell on that.  
Kathryn just smiled at her friend remembering her first Mummy. She followed her friend into the other room sitting down as her friend popped the movie in. Sebastian followed the girls into the room and sat down next where Lili and Kathryn were sitting. Out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian was looking at Kathryn as the movie started. Kathryn felt like crying as the memories started to flood over her. She took Sebastian's hand and laid her head on his, just like the old times. Sebastian wrapped his arm around her, grateful she was warming back up to him even if it was just temporary. Lili didn't notice the two's new closeness and was focused on watching the movie. Kathryn ran her hand under his shirt. She rubbed her fingers gently in his ribs and gave him a kiss. Sebastian kissed her back, but gently broke away. He looked over to Lili and then back to her to explain why he had stopped kissing her. He, however, mouthed "later" to her. He pulled her closer to him, enjoying her hands upon his skin. Kathryn lay her head on his chest, enjoying being in Sebastian's strong arms. As soon as the movie ended, Lili stood up, "What do you all say to a swim?"  
"That sounds great." Sebastian replied as they each walked into their bedrooms to change. After they had changed into swimsuits, they walked out onto the beach. There were chairs set up so they could tan if it was daytime or put their towels on while they swam. Sebastian walked out to the water and swam out pretty far.  
Kathryn dove in the beach as she walked in to where it was deep enough. She grinned seeing her brother out playing around. "He's such a goof." Kathryn turned her attention to her friend. "So, where are your parents?"  
"They went to Cancun together. Some kind of 5th honeymoon or something. I lost track of how many honeymoons they go on." Lili replied with a laugh.  
Kathryn giggled. "You could come up to my house if you want. I'm home alone too, well except for Sebastian."  
"Sure, that'd be great." Lili smiled at her. She looked out at Sebastian and then back at Kathryn. "Can I ask you something?"  
Kathryn nodded. "Sure. What is it?" She asked looking at her brother.  
"Do you think I stand a chance with Sebastian?" Lili asked.  
"I don't know Lili. He likes someone else. I don't want you to get hurt."  
"So you are saying I don't have a chance? Because I really like him."  
"I'm not saying that Lili. It's just that he's been with so many girls. He never settles down and I don't want to see you get hurt. You like him?" She asked not sure how to reply to this.  
"Yes, I really do. He's so attractive and he's been so kind to me." Lili replied, dreamily. "I mean just look at him out there. He's so adorable."  
"Yeah..." She said and smiled. She shook her head coming back to reality. "There are other guys who like you Lili."  
"Like who?" Lili asked, curious about who would be attracted to her.  
"Like Alex, David, Zan, and Zack. They all like you." She said with a grin.  
Lili was surprised. "Wow. I never knew. And they're into a long term relationship?"  
Kathryn nodded. " They need to know you like them. " She said with a smile.  
"Oh wow. I still can't believe this. I'll call them sometime. I mean, not at the same time of course." Lili said with a laugh. Her eyes drifted back to Sebastian. "Of course, I wouldn't mind just having a fling with Sebastian."  
Kathryn sighed. "I don't think you've heard a word I said." She said then went under getting her full body wet.  
After Kathryn came back up for air, Lili replied, "I've heard what you said. I just want to see what kind of kisser Sebastian is." Lili thought about what Kathryn had said about being with so many girls. "When you said he had been with so many girls, you didn't mean he had a disease or something did you?"  
"No, I didn't mean that. I just meant he's used a lot of girls just to get what he wants." Kathryn looked down in the water. "Or someone else..." She said speaking of herself. "Just trust me."  
Lili nodded. "Oh. Okay. Thanks for the warning. I appreciate it." She smiled over at her best friend, knowing she was right.  
"Welcome. Hey, you mind if I get some sleep early tonight? I've had a long day."  
Lili walked over to where Sebastian was. "Hey, Kathryn's going to head in so she can get some sleep. Sleep's sounding pretty good for me too so we're both going to head in."  
Sebastian smiled at Lili. "Yeah, I'll come in to." He swam back in with Lili and met Kathryn on the shore. After drying off with his towel, he started to walk in with the girls.Kathryn stripped her bikini off of herself and ran a comb through her wet hair. She put on some panties and a long T-shirt then climbed into bed thinking of the long day. She closed her eyes not really tired but couldn't handle her best friend wanting what she wanted. Lili walked into her bedroom and slipped into a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top. She lay down in the twin bed on the opposite side of the room as Kathryn's bed. She was very tired and fell asleep easily. Sebastian was walking into his bedroom when he noticed the door was open to Kathryn and Lili's bedroom. He peered in and both appeared to be asleep. Sebastian silently crept in to the room and snuck into bed with Kathryn. He leaned in and softly kissed her, hoping she wasn't asleep already.  
Kathryn opened her eyes. "Sebastian?" She questioned him softly. "What are you doing?"  
Sebastian smiled at her. "I promised I would continue what you started later, didn't I?" he asked in a whisper.  
Kathryn giggled softly running her hands over his chest. "Yeah, not now. What if she wakes up? Then we'd both be in trouble."  
Sebastian asked in a low voice, "Well, do you want to go to my bed?"  
Kathryn looked over at her friend then at Sebastian nodding her head. "Let's go." She said following out of the room into his. She ran into his bed giggling as he followed. Sebastian laughed as they ran into his room. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He got into bed next to her and started kissing her, making up for lost time. She wrapped her arms around his body letting him kiss her and she kissed him back then gave him soft licks. "Sebastian, I'm so glad she let me go to bed."  
"I'm so glad that you came back with me." Sebastian told her as she licked him. He wrapped his arms around her as they kissed.  
Kathryn kissed him hard moaning loudly as she felt more passion for him. Kathryn giggled. "What would you have done if I didn't? Just stayed with me?"  
Sebastian laughed. "Yes, Lili or no Lili in the room I would have."  
Kathryn giggled. "Good to know. Cause I want you all to myself. She said wrapping her legs around his lower body. Sebastian grinned at her and kissed her passionately on her lips, trailing his kisses down to her neck. He ran his hands up and down her skin, letting them go underneath her shirt.  
Kathryn pressed her lips against his and moaned as she felt his hands on her. "You're so good." She moaned still kissing him.  
Sebastian pulled her closer, loving how good of a kisser Kathryn was. "I have some good news for you." Sebastian told her in between kissing.  
"What's that?" She whispered kissing on his chest. She then began sucking followed by licks  
"I thought you might be interested to know I ended things with Annette." Sebastian slowly made out, as he was fully enjoying Kathryn's attention to him.  
"What does the mean for me?" She whispered moaning as he touched her. She ran her nails her over his back making him moan.  
Sebastian moaned as she ran her nails over his back. He had to take several breaths before he was able to answer her, "That you have me all to yourself."  
"Always?" She asked not wanting him to leave again. She ran her fingers over his lips then kissed him. She rolled on top of him giving him slow kisses.  
"Always." He reassured her with a smile. He kissed her back gently, yet full of passion.  
Kathryn closed her eyes loving his kiss. She then opened them looking up at him. "You're right, we are so much a like. I can't get myself away from you."  
Sebastian looked up at her, a grin upon his face. "I don't know what it is about you. I just can't stop smiling when I'm around you."  
Kathryn giggled. She traced her fingers over his smile. "You have a beautiful smile." She kissed him. "You've never gotten me back for tickling you."  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow, mischievously. "Oh, I didn't did I?" Sebastian asked, starting to tickle her ribs playfully.  
Kathryn started to giggle trying to push his hands off of her. "Stop..." She said in between chuckles.  
Sebastian grinned and asked teasingly, "Or what?"  
"Or...I'll just tickle you back." She said with a giggle and smiled with a blush. Sebastian leaned in and nuzzled her neck lovingly, daring her to try to tickle him. Kathryn brought her hands up to his under arms. She began tickling him while rubbing her nails against his face. Sebastian found himself laughing as she tickled him. He rolled over on top of her and leaned in, kissing her neck. He soon found himself kissing her neck and occasionally nipping at it lightly. Kathryn gave soft moans feeling his lips press against hers. She caught his lips with hers pressing her fingers gently on the skin of his face, then ran her fingers to the back on his neck and started rubbing her fingers into his skin again. Sebastian moaned as she rubbed the back of his neck. He pulled her closer and inserted his tongue in her mouth. Kathryn rubbed her tongue gently against his while pressing her body against his. She then softly pressed her nails into his sides still kissing him. Sebastian moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up. Kathryn smiled feeling air on her stomach as Sebastian brought up her shirt. She pushed her nails harder into sides making him moan. After they had both finished, Sebastian withdrew from Kathryn and lay next to her. Sebastian was surprised how much better Kathryn had been the second time, since she had been so excellent the first time. Kathryn ran her fingers over his face and gave him a gentle kiss. "Hope Lil doesn't suspect anything." She said looking at the door.  
Sebastian looked over at her with a smile of pure bliss upon his face. "I'm sure she won't. She didn't notice anything earlier." Sebastian picked up Kathryn's shirt, which had been ripped in his excitement to get it off. "This might not help though."   
Kathryn had a disturbed look on her face. "Did I do that or did you?" She asked not remembering. "I think I have a shirt that looks like that anyway."  
"I think it was me." Sebastian told her with a laugh. "Besides, you could borrow one of my shirts. It's not like Lili would remember what shirt you had on in the first place." Sebastian suggested thinking of what Kathryn would wear when she left the room.  
Kathryn shrugged. "Yeah, I guess she won't remember. Do you know what time it is? Fortunately Lili is a heavy sleeper. "  
Sebastian looked around the room for a clock and found one. "It's two a.m." He told her. He wrapped a sheet around his waist and walked over to the closet where his clothes were. The only shirt he had that was sleep-able in was his football jersey. He held it up to Kathryn and asked, "This okay?"  
Kathryn nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." Kathryn wrapped a blanket around herself as well smiling as he got back in bed. "Now I can't go to sleep thanks to you."  
Sebastian handed her the jersey. "And why is that?" He asked with a grin. He laid his head on the pillow and turned to face her.  
"You're laying right next to me." She said with a grin. She wrapped her arms around him placing her head on his shoulder and yawned. She then sat up putting the jersey then laid back in the same position she was in.   
Sebastian chuckled at her response. "Don't worry. I'll still be here when you wake up." He told her as he slipped his boxers back on.  
"Good." She said then kissed him on the cheek placing her head on the same pillow as his. She closed her eyes as she laid there with Sebastian.  



	4. Single Serving Friends

Notes: This is a rewrite of the ending of Cruel Intentions.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, much as I'd like to. If I   
did, I'd be sleeping with Sebastian or shopping with Kathryn. These   
ideas are just my own and the original storyline is not mine. Please   
don't sue. I'm broke.  
Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated!!!  
Distribution: Just email me first and let me know where you are   
putting it.  
  
The next morning, Sebastian woke up and felt Kathryn next to him. He smiled at her motionless body. He kissed her on the forehead before he stood up. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen to make some coffee before Kathryn woke up so she wouldn't think he had left her. Again. His mind silently added. He was looking through the cabinets for a coffee maker when Lili walked in. "Good morning." Sebastian told her with a smile.  
Lili smiled at Sebastian. She was still in her pj's. "You know where Kathryn is?" She asked with a yawn. "She's not in bed or in the bathroom. Are you making coffee?"  
Sebastian shook his head. "I haven't seen her. I wonder where she could be." He finally found a coffee maker, pulled it out and then plugged it in. "Yeah, I am."  
"Ok, I'm going to go get changed. If ya see her just tell her I was wondering where she was." She said then turned to leave.  
Sebastian nodded. "Will do." He made two mugs of coffee and brought them into his bedroom. He set them down on a dresser and lay down next to Kathryn. "Good morning." He whispered softly in her ear.  
Kathryn rubbed her eyes sleepily then yawned. "Just five more minutes." She said holding up her hand to show five fingers. She then moved in closer to her brother to get warmer  
Sebastian wrapped an arm around her and used the other arm to get a mug of coffee. "I brought you some coffee." Sebastian told her.  
Kathryn smiled then gave a playful groan. "Ah, you're no fun." Kathryn sat up. "You better hope this stuff wakes me up or I'll walk around looking like a zombie."  
Sebastian grinned at her. "Well that better wake you up or else Lili will in her desperate attempt to find you. She was worried about where you were. Wanted me to tell you she was looking for you."  
"Maybe I should just tell her that I wasn't feeling good and I had packed my medicine in your bag. Then I used your bathroom and you let me rest in here since I didn't feel like walking back to my room."  
Sebastian was amazed by her ability to come up with something that good that quickly. "That sounds excellent."  
Kathryn smiled. "Maybe she'll let me rest with you by ourselves if she thinks I'm not feeling well." She whispered starting to kiss him.  
Sebastian leaned in and kissed her back, liking that idea very much. "That sounds like a good plan." He gently pulled away however. "But you should probably tell her before she has a panic attack and calls the cops for a missing person's thing."  
"Ok." She said getting out of the bed then walked in the room where Lili was. "Lil? I heard you were looking for me."  
Lili had just been walking out of her bedroom when she saw Kathryn come out of Sebastian's room. "Yeah. What were you doing in Sebastian's room?"  
"I got sick last night and I accidentally threw my medicine in his bag so I had to go in his room but I got sick while doing so...he wanted to keep an eye on me. I didn't mean to worry you."  
Lili nodded sympathetically. "Oh. Are you feeling better now?"  
"A little. I think I just ate something wrong before I got here. Do you mind if I go back and get some sleep? Sebastian doesn't mind watching me. I think he's going to go get me some medicine anyway."  
Lili shook her head. "That's fine. I hope you feel better. I could run to the store and get you something if you want." Lili suggested, trying to be helpful.  
"Really? That would be great." She said with a smile rubbing her stomach. "Whatever you think could help my stomach go ahead and get and I'll pay ya back."  
Lili smiled. "Okay, great. I should be back in an hour or so." It took at least 30 minutes each way to get to the nearest drugstore.  
Kathryn nodded. "Thanks." She headed back in Sebastian's room closing the door behind her and jumped into the bed. "She's going to go get me some medicine."  
Sebastian laughed. "That's right. To fix your stomach..." Sebastian moved himself down on the bed and placed light kisses all over her stomach. "How does your stomach feel now?" He asked.  
Kathryn giggled lightly. "It's starting to feel better." She ran her hands through his hair as he proceeded with his kisses. Sebastian continued to kiss her stomach and s his kisses went up her body he used his hands to move her jersey up as well. Kathryn closed her eyes feeling Sebastian's hands on her. She chewed on her bottom lip pressing her body into his hands. Her rock abs started to feel cold with shivers as he kept kissing her. She giggled with pleasure. Sebastian took the giggles as a sign to keep kissing her and so he did. He also used his hands to gently rub her skin. Kathryn moaned with pleasure. She put her hands on her shirt where Sebastian's hand was underneath. She started moaning his name feeling comfortable and starting to get aroused. Sebastian let his hands move to over her shirt where her own hands were. He let his hands join hers and held them as he continued to kiss her. He let his kisses trail up to her breasts and gently sucked on one of them. Kathryn arched her back up letting out a moan. She ran her hand through his hair again. She then took his hand sucking on his fingers trying to get him the same way he was getting her on how she felt. Sebastian stopped sucking on her, in order to appreciate what she was doing for him. With his free hand, he ran his fingers through her hair content to be with her. "I can't believe this is happening." He murmured.  
"Why?" She asked taking his finger out of her mouth. She laid her head on the soft pillow looking at him wondering why she ever hated him.  
"I just never thought I could be so happy or be with you." Sebastian told her with a smile.  
Kathryn smiled down at him. "You'd be surprised at everything I know that can please you." She said with a smile. She took his finger and sucked on it gently rubbing her tongue against his finger.  
Sebastian moaned as she gently sucked on his finger. "I don't doubt that." He replied to her comment about everything she knew that would please him.  
Kathryn smiled looking down at Sebastian. She moved her feet under the covers holding on to his leg as she wrapped her leg around him. "I'm glad you approve." She said with a smile and kept sucking.  
Just as Sebastian was beginning to feel more comfortable and relaxed and happier than he had been in a long time, there was a knock at the door. "Kathryn, I got you your medicine." She tried to open the door, but found it was locked. "Everything okay in there?"  
Kathryn bit her bottom lip. "Thanks Lil..." Kathryn looked at Sebastian as he stood up. She put her jersey back on then put the blankets on top of her. "Sebastian...was just going to take a shower and didn't want anyone to walk in."  
Sebastian made sure his boxers were in perfect condition and not mussed to look like he had been in an uncompromising situation with his step-sister. He then opened the door. "Sorry about that. " He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him so he could go take a cold shower.  
"Oh it's okay." Lili said to Sebastian's retreating back. She brought the bag with the medicine over to Kathryn and handed it to her. "Here you go."  
"Thanks..." She said taking the bottle. Kathryn laid her head back on the pillow. "What did you have planned for today?"  
"Well, if you were feeling up to it I thought we could go sailing tonight. There were some gorgeous guys that invited us to go with them." Lili told her with a grin.  
Kathryn smiled then thought of her brother. "What about Sebastian? Would he go with us?" She asked not sure of how he would feel if she was with another guy.  
"They mentioned some of their female friends would be there so we wouldn't feel weird being the only girls." Lili responded.  
"Who are these guys?" She asked. "Sailing sounds great. I'm sure the medicine will help."  
Lili answered, "They're some neighbors of mine. They go to NYU and are down here for the summer."  
"College guys are always good." She said with a smile. "But how do you know they'll....like me?" She asked. "I mean, college guys don't just go on a date with two girls..."  
"Well they liked me and they wanted to know if I had friends who'd be interested in going with us. I'm positive they'll love you. I mean you're gorgeous, kind, smart, and funny." Lili replied, listing her friend's positive attributes.  
Kathryn smiled. "Thanks. What are these guys like? Are they jock types...or what?"  
"They're like Abercrombie and Fitch models. Well, at least they look like them." Lili commented with a twinkle in her eye.  
"That's always good." She said trying to be cheerful while thinking of her brother. "When are they coming?"  
"In an hour." Lili informed her. "I'll leave so you can get ready." She said, when Sebastian walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Lili then turned and walked out of the room.  
Sebastian walked over to his closet to find something to wear. "What are we doing today?" he asked.  
Kathryn sat up scratching her brow holding the blankets tightly. "She invited some...friends of hers to come over...to go sailing." She said trying to remain calm when telling him about the guys.  
Sebastian nodded. "Oh that sounds fun." He remarked, picking out a white polo shirt and khaki pants and put them on.  
Kathryn tried to smile at his pleasantness. "Yeah, except for she invited some guys she thought I'd...have fun with." She said trying to get the right words. She bit her lower lip waiting for her brothers reaction.  
Sebastian stopped zipping up his pants when he heard this. "Oh." He commented, obviously displeased by it. But for her sake, he tried to sound pleasant. "That's great. I mean they're new guys and I'm sure they all are nice looking, funny, smart, and not screwed up. " By the screwed up part, he was referring to himself.  
"Yeah, and she said that a girl was coming as well. For you.." Kathryn sighed and stood up wrapping her arms around her brother laying her chin in his shoulder. "I hate sharing you."  
Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. "As do I." He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips.  
"I'll try to control myself when she tries to get to you..." She said with a grin kissing him back. "I'm going to go tell her I'm feeling better and get changed." She stopped smiling up at him. "Unless you want me to stay in here longer."  
Sebastian grinned at her. "No, it's okay." Before she left, he added, "And I'll try to keep my jealousy inside but if anyone of them try anything you don't want...you know, I'll beat them up."  
Kathryn grinned. "Thanks...and right back at ya." She said then left his room finding Lili in her room. "I told Sebastian. He's fine with it. I think I'll eat some toast or something. My stomach is feeling better. Thanks for the pills." Kathryn sat on the bed with her best friend. "Lil, tell what these guys are like...you know..." She said with a bright smile on her face.  
"You mean are they going to be hitting on you?" Lili asked with a laugh.  
"Well...yeah. Are they the guys that just want you then leave you or what?" She asked. "I mean I know you have good judgement in guys but I'm just wondering..." Kathryn said pulling up a pair of black tight short shorts and put them on.  
"Well, they aren't looking for something too long-termy. I mean they are headed off to college in a little less than two months." Lili replied honestly. "I'm sure some of them are just looking for a good lay and then the others may want a summer fling or maybe more since all of us live in the city during the year."  
"You didn't tell them anything about me?" Kathryn asked knowing she was in for it if Lili told them she liked to have a lot of fun with guys. "I mean, Court just broke up with me...."  
Lili shook her head. "No, nothing other than what you looked like and your personality. Besides, I think it's time you get over Court and find a new guy."  
"Right." She said nodding her head. Kathryn walked into the closet pealing off her brothers jersey and put on a tight tank top since she wasn't wearing a bra. Kathryn walked out and spun around. "I look okay?"  
Lili smiled at her. "Yeah, you look great. See, you're already on your way to getting a new guy."  
Kathryn giggled. "Just don't tell Sebastian. He doesn't want me serious with any guys just yet since...you know, Court." Kathryn picked up her brush and brushed her brown hair putting her hair back in a ponytail showing off her facial features. "Let's go then."  
Lili laughed and walked out of the room with Kathryn. She knocked on Sebastian's door. "We're ready."  
Sebastian walked out of the room and followed them out to the garage where the cars were being kept. "Who's driving?" Sebastian asked.  
Kathryn shrugged. "I'd rather not take my car out." She said. She looked at Lili. "Do you want to?"  
Lili nodded. "Sure, it's fine with me." She took her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door to her black ford explorer. Sebastian got in the car and sat in the backseat, leaving it open for Kathryn to sit with her friend or in the backseat with him.  
Kathryn got in the front seat not wanting to be too obvious with Sebastian. She smiled looking back at him then at her friend. "How far away is the place where we're meeting them?"  
"It's only about 15 minutes away." Lili said with a smile as she drove. They arrived at the stately home overlooking the lake and they all got out of the car. Lili walked up to the crowd of boys and the three girls who were with them. Lili introduced everyone to Sebastian and Kathryn and immediately started hanging all over the guy she was interested in, Brian. One of the girls came up to Sebastian.  
Sebastian smiled over at her. "Hi, you're Jade, right?"  
Jade turned around and smiled with a nod seeing Sebastian. "Hi and yes, I'm Jade. Glad you could make it."  
"So am I." Sebastian remarked with a slight smile on his face. "Where are you from?" he asked.  
"I'm from San Diego. How about you?" She asked with a smile.  
Sebastian replied, "New York. You traveled really far to get here."  
She smiled. "Yeah, I'm just visiting. Lili said there be a cute guy here."  
"Well, seen any you like?" He asked flirtatiously.  
Jade smiled. "Yes, actually he's rather cute."  
"Well, then that guy is very lucky." Sebastian commented.  
Jade smiled. "Yeah, he is." She said with a giggle. "So are you out of school?"  
"I have one more year left." Sebastian answered. "How about you?"  
Just started college." She said picking up her drink and took a sip. "College is so blah."  
"Really?" Sebastian asked. "And here I was looking forward to it."  
Jade smiled. "Well I'm sure you'll fit right in. You just seem to have the flare...that takes what guys need to get into the school."  
"The flare?" Sebastian asked, amused by her way of putting it.  
Jade grinned. "Yeah...you just seem to have that thing that most college guys would die to have."  
Sebastian laughed. "Thanks. And I'm sure you're talking about having a beautiful woman by my side, right?" He asked with a wink.  
Jade grinned. "Well I'm sure you have a lot by your side."   
"Now why would you think that? I only go for one girl at a time." Sebastian commented with a smile.  
Jade shrugged. "I didn't mean that you were a pimp or anything. You just seem like a guy who can do well with girls." She said with a grin.  
"Oh. Well, I have to admit it isn't hard." Sebastian admitted with a shrug.  
Jade nodded her head noticing how James was all over Kathryn. "You want to go down to the lower deck? They seem a little busy."  
Sebastian looked over at James and Kathryn. He was disgusted by what he saw. So much for Kathryn resisting the guys. "Yeah, that sounds great. Or unless you want to go to a room?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
"The rooms downstairs." She took his hand leading him down. Sebastian followed her downstairs into an empty room. He shut the door behind them and leaned in and kissed her. Jade grinned at the kissed returning the kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck. She slowly brought her kisses down his neck. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist and walked over with her to the bed. He gently lay her down and continued to kiss her. Jade leaned up to kiss Sebastian wrapping her arms around his neck again bringing him down on her. She hummed softly as the kiss continued. Sebastian noticed her humming, but rather than being annoyed he actually was turned on by it. He continued to kiss her and started to unbutton her shirt. Jade ran her fingers up his shirt grinning at him as her shirt came up. She sat up pressing her body on his kissing his shoulder. Sebastian lay next to Jade on the bed after they finished. She had been good but something was missing. An emotional level or something. *You're turning into a sap, Valmont* he thought to himself. Jade smiled looking at Sebastian. "You want to go head back up to the upper deck where your sis and James are?"  
"Sure, that sounds great." Sebastian commented with a grin. He stood up and put his clothes back on and waited for her to dress before they walked out.  
Jade put on her clothes and followed him up to the upper deck noticing Kathryn and James. "Where's the other two?"  
"Who? Kathryn's friend Lili?" Sebastian asked. "I don't know. "  
Jade nodded her head. "Yeah." She shrugged. "Oh well. I guess they'll get out when they're ready."  
  
-Kathryn and James interlude-  
James walked over to Kathryn. "You know, you look even better than how Lili described you."  
James laughed. "She only had good things to say about you. Is there some dark secret in your past?"  
Kathryn shook her head. "No, I was just wondering what she said about me." She said with a smile getting on the boat with the others. "This is a nice boat..." Kathryn noticed the rooms off to the side. "You guys use the boat often. It's very...roomy."  
James shrugged. "Well, whenever I'm down here I try to use it. I'm usually down here maybe one week a year, though."  
Kathryn nodded her head. "Must be nice. I'd buy one of these things I'm just not good with driving a sail boat or however you make these things move."  
James smiled at her. "Well, I could teach you sometime. How long are you going to be down here?"  
Kathryn was flattered. "Maybe two weeks. I'm down here for my birthday, which is today." She said with a smile.  
"Well, see if I had known, I would have gotten you something." James commented with a grin. "I guess I'll just have to do."  
Kathryn blushed. * I'm sure that's what Lili planned on.* She thought. "Don't worry about any presents. My family, except for my brother didn't get me anything." Kathryn cleared her throat. "This is a really nice boat."  
James smiled at her. "Thanks." He sat down on one of the benches with her on the deck. "I don't usually sound this forward, but I'd really like to kiss you."  
"Sure." She said softly watching him get closer to her. She closed her eyes feeling his lips on hers feeling the kiss getting more intense. She could only hope Sebastian wasn't watching. James wrapped his arms around Kathryn as he kissed her, feeling things heat up more quickly. Kathryn kept her eyes closed for fear of opening them realizing what she was doing. She placed her hands on his face straightening her body up pressing her body on his. James leaned up against the railing as she pressed her body against himself. He continued to kiss her, not caring who was watching or was even around. Kathryn broke off the kiss looking at him. "Shouldn't you be sailing this thing?" She asked looking around. "I mean don't you think we should wait."  
"Jason is sailing it." James told her. "He's my cousin and knows how to drive it better than I do." James then asked her, "Are you not comfortable out here? Like you want to go to a room or something?"  
"I'm fine here." She said when Sebastian and Jade left. She straddled her body on top of his kissing him again bringing her fingers under his shirt. James nodded and went back to kissing her. Nobody was at this end of the boat anyway, so it wouldn't matter how far they went. He ran his hands under her shirt and slowly moved them up her body. Kathryn softly moaned feeling his hand all over her stomach and chest. She sucked on his bottom lip as the wind blew through her hair. She ran her nails over his back. James continued to kiss her moaning as she ran her nails down his back. Kathryn smiled at his moaning sucking harder on his bottom lip taking his shirt off. After James and Kathryn had finished, he zipped up his pants and threw his shirt back on so no one would be suspicious of anything happening.  
Kathryn sat back on the bench where she had been previously. She smiled at James. "It's really nice out here..." She said noticing it getting dark.  
James nodded at her with a smile. "Yeah, it is. It's the nicest time of day. It's still light outside, but not blindingly bright."  
Kathryn nodded her head agreeing with him. "Yeah. You were pretty good." She said with a smile.  
James smiled at her. "You were amazing." He whispered as Sebastian and Jade approached them. When the two walked over, James smiled at them.  
Kathryn grinned at him. "Thanks.." She whispered back then looked at Sebastian and Jade. "What now?" She asked not sure of what other plans they had planned.  
"I'm not sure. If it were earlier, we could have people water-skiing or tubing." James suggested.   
Sebastian had a feeling something had gone on between Kathryn and James while they were downstairs. So much for being committed to each other. He was unable to look at Kathryn, without feeling guilty. "Kathryn, are you feeling better?" he asked, in reference to her 'stomach ache' she had had earlier.  
Kathryn shook her head. "I'm feeling it coming back. Maybe I should use the restroom to take my medicine." She said noticing Sebastian not looking at her.  
"I should go with you, since I have it. We'll be right back." Sebastian told Jade and James with an apologetic smile.  
Kathryn walked into the bathroom with Sebastian looking at him. "You ok?" She asked feeling uneasy for what she had done with James.  
Sebastian had to work to force a smile on to his face. "Yes, I'm fine." He said in a flat, emotionless tone.  
"I'm so sorry for what I did with James Sebastian but I didn't expect it to go that far. Baby I love you..." She said taking his hand and held it.  
Sebastian smiled at her, instantly forgiving her. "You...you love me?" Sebastian asked, not believing what he had just heard.  
Kathryn nodded her head. "Yes Sebastian. I think I always have." She leaned up to kiss him. "Hopefully this will all blow over." She said trying to forget how James said how good she was.  
"I love you too." Sebastian told her as he leaned in and then kissed her gently. "That's all that matters."  
Kathryn grinned looking up at him. She rubbed her nose against his with a giggle. "Is that what this bathroom thing is about?"  
"Maybe." Sebastian told her with a shy grin. He decided that Kathryn didn't need to know about him and Jade.  
"Maybe?" She asked raising her eyebrow. "What else do you want to tell me?" She grinned rubbing his hand with her fingers.  
"It was nothing." Sebastian replied, not wanting to wreck what was happening now.  
Kathryn nodded her head. "Well ok." She opened the door walking back out to the other two. "Are we not heading back to the house tonight? Lili didn't say anything about staying the night on a boat.  
As soon as they reached the deck where James and Jade had been, they immediately saw the two were all over each other. "Looks like we came back at a bad time." Sebastian commented, not surprised by their actions.  
Kathryn eyed James then looked away. "Figures..." She muttered. She felt like punching his lights out after what she had done with him.   
"Come on. Let's just go downstairs and watch TV or something. It'll be okay." Sebastian told her, wrapping an arm around her.  
Jade pulled away from James hearing Sebastian's voice. "Hey, where are you two going?"  
Kathryn nodded her head. "I want to go home." She followed her brother ignoring the other two and sat down on a couch with Sebastian. "I feel so bad for what I did Sebastian. He's just like all the rest of them."  
"Sssh. Kathryn it's okay. I made the same mistake with Jade. Don't worry about it." Sebastian told her, comforting her.  
She felt herself falling apart. She laid her head on Sebastian's shoulders trying not to think of anything else. "Do you think James will try anything?" She asked looking over her shoulder.  
"Try anything?" Sebastian asked, not understanding what she meant. "You mean with Jade?"  
"No, I mean with me..." She chewed on her bottom lip. "I mean he doesn't seem like a guy to take things lightly."  
"I honestly don't know. I mean, he's with Jade now. " Sebastian replied. "And as much as I hate having to say this you may have been a one-time thing with him."  
Kathryn nodded her head. "I thought guy were supposed to be in awe of me? Like I'm supposed to scare them or something. Not the other way around."  
"That's how it's supposed to be. But, then there are the guys who take it upon themselves to do the opposite." Sebastian said with a somber look on his face.  
Kathryn smiled looking at him. "I wouldn't mind having you do that with me. I mean you're my man." She giggled then kissed him.  
Sebastian grinned at her and kissed her back. "A position I am more than willing to fill."  
"I can't wait to get home then. Make me fear you and want you." She said laying back on the couch as he kissed her.  
Sebastian laughed. He asked playfully, "You mean you don't want me already?"  
Kathryn laughed seeing he was getting riled up. "I didn't think you were prepared but if you are buckle me down baby." She whispered and then softly kissed him.  
Sebastian laughed. "I think I'll make you wait until we get back to the privacy of our own home."  
Kathryn grinned up at him. "Well pooh. I wanted to just get a taste."  
Sebastian gently stroked her hair and kissed her softly. "Well, that will have to be a taste enough for you. I don't think you'd appreciate us getting walked in on at any given moment."  
Kathryn nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'll have to wait." She closed her eyes feeling sleep take over.  
Sebastian kissed Kathryn gently on the forehead and stood up leaving her alone on the couch. He walked out on to the deck of the boat, not noticing James creep downstairs to the bedroom Kathryn was in. James silently crept down to Kat's bedroom and got into bed next to her. He leaned in and kissed her roughly on the lips. Kathryn moved around in her bed and opened her eyes jumping when she saw James. She pulled the blankets on her. "What are you doing?" She asked backing away.  
"I was coming back for seconds. Anything wrong with that?" James asked, a malicious look appearing in his eyes.  
"Sebastian...is going to be in here in a bit. I'm really tired anyway."  
"What's the thing with you and Sebastian? Are you a couple or are you siblings?" James asked in a sing-song voice.  
"He's my brother you perv." She said getting annoyed. "He's just really protective of me."   
"Yeah protective of who gets in little sister's pants. I see how it is." James commented cruelly. "Only he has the rights to you. And you like it that way."  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Just get away from me. "If he's so protective he wouldn't have let me stay on the upper deck alone with you."  
James grabbed Kathryn's wrists. "Come on sweetpea. I know you like it rough."  
Kathryn struggled hating being the weaker sex. "James don't..." She said struggling. "I really don't want to."  
"Why not?" James exclaimed, angrily. He was definitely the kind of guy who didn't handle rejection well.  
"I don' t work well when I just get woken up. Besides, where' Jade?"  
"Who cares?" James answered. He leaned in and kissed her neck. "It's you I want."  
Kathryn's small body was useless against James. She lay still closing her eyes wanting to scream.  
"You can scream if you want. Everybody else is asleep. You'll just wake them up for nothing." James taunted.  
She opened her eyes looking up at him. "Yeah, usually a scream is a cry out for help." She said feeling him touch her.   
"Well, it wasn't last time you were with me." James commented with a grin.  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, things were different then. I didn't know you were like this."  
James tightened his grip on her and kissed her roughly on the lips. Suddenly, Sebastian walked in the room, having finished the walk he had gone on. No one was up except the guy steering the boat around. He saw James forcefully kissing Kathryn who was struggling against him.   
"Get the hell away from her!" Sebastian exclaimed. Kathryn started crying curling her small body in a ball. She tried crawling away from James but he kept a steady hold on her. Sebastian saw that James wasn't going to loosen his grip of Kathryn so he walked over to him, grabbed him, threw him to the ground and started throwing punches at him.  
James threw Sebastian off of him. "She wanted me Sebastian. Back off bro and get your own girl."  
"Maybe she wanted you earlier, but she doesn't now. Why else would she be over there crying?" Sebastian asked angrily.  
"This isn't over." He said angrily and charged out of the room.  
Sebastian muttered to himself after he left, "That's for sure." He then hurried to Kathryn's side. "Are you okay?" He asked, sitting down next to her.  
Kathryn started crying. "I want to go home." She said rubbing her wrists. "I feel so gross."  
"Well, I'm sure we can get them to turn around and sail us back to where we got on and then I'll drive you back home." Sebastian suggested. "Do you want me to go ask?"  
Kathryn nodded her head. "Please?" She asked still curled up in a ball.   
Sebastian nodded and stood up. He walked out to the deck and over to the guy steering the ship. He talked to him for a few moments, just saying that his sister was sick and needed to go back. The guy told him it would be alright and after hearing that Sebastian walked back over to their room. "It's fine." Sebastian told her.  
Kathryn smiled. "Thanks Sebastian." She laid her head on her pillow. "I don't think I've ever wanted to go home this bad."  
Sebastian sat down next to her and stroked her hair gently. "Do you want to go home or just back to Lili's?"  
Kathryn laid her head on Sebastian's lap. She held onto her brothers leg scared for the first time in her life. "I want to go home. Thanks for sticking up for me."  
Sebastian stroked her hair gently. "You're welcome. It's what any guy should do."  
She smiled wishing she could believe him. "Yeah, I wish I could believe that." She looked down at her red wrist seeing the scratch marks that James made on her. "They hurt Sebastian..." She said showing him her wrists.  
Sebastian frowned seeing the scratches. He gently massaged them, hoping to make them feel better. "When we get home, we'll take care of them." The boat stopped and Sebastian stood up with her. "I'm guessing they're ready for us to leave." He walked over to the deck with Kathryn and they walked off the ship. After they started walking to their car, the boat pulled away going back out on the lake. Sebastian got into his car with Kathryn. Kathryn followed Sebastian to his car and got in. She was still in her night clothes and sighed looking down at herself.   
She looked at Sebastian then laid her head back on the head of the chair. "I feel terrible for leaving Lili."  
"I'm sure she won't mind. We can call her when we make it home." Sebastian told her, taking her hand in his.  
Kathryn nodded. "Yeah, I guess." She looked out the window as he drove off. She ran her free hand through her hair sighing. "Can we go get some breakfast?"  
"Sure. Where would you like to go?" Sebastian asked.  
"Do they have any nice restaurants that serve breakfast around here?" She asked looking at the streets. Kathryn looked down at her clothing and sighed. "I better change if I'm going into a public place."  
"I'm sure there's some cafe." Sebastian commented looking outside. He came across a nice one and stopped. "I'll go get a table, while you're changing." Sebastian told her, getting out of the car.  
Kathryn ducked down after her brother had walked into the cafe. She took out a shirt and put it on quickly since no one was around. Kathryn then picked out a nice black skirt and put it on. Kathryn then took out her hair brush and brushed her hair. Finally she grabbed her purse taking out her make up and put it on. Kathryn stepped out of the car looking perfect as usual and walked into the cafe seeing Sebastian and sat down across from him.  
Sebastian grinned at her as he saw her walk in. He wasn't the only guy who noticed her beauty, but that didn't matter to him. "Hey." Sebastian handed her a menu as she sat down. He looked at the menu, deciding what to order.  
Kathryn looked down at the menu seeing all the breakfast specials. Most of the food specials looked like they were made mostly out of fat. She looked at Sebastian seeing his eyes on the menu. "What are you ordering?"  
"Not sure. I was thinking of getting an omelet maybe." Sebastian commented. "How about you?"  
"I was thinking of their special strawberry pancakes." She sighed. "I hope it's nothing to big." She then smiled at the waitress who came to the table.  
"Can I get you two drinks and if you've decided on something to eat I can take that too." She said looking at both of them.  
Sebastian smiled at the waitress and told her, "I'd like a coffee and an omelet." He looked over to Kathryn for her response.  
"I'll have a water and....your strawberry pancake special."   
The waitress nodded her head and wrote down their orders then walked into the kitchen telling the cooks what they had.  
Kathryn looked at Sebastian. "I guess this is my birthday breakfast." She said a smile.  
"Do you want me to get them to put a candle on your pancake?" Sebastian asked, teasingly.  
Kathryn giggled. "No, I'll think I'll be able to handle myself without a candle." She said with a smile. "You can do the candle stuff when we're home."  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her. "The candle stuff?" Sebastian asked with a grin. "I'll be taking advantage of that you know."  
Kathryn giggled. "I know. That's why I want to wait till we're at home." Kathryn smiled as the waitress came with their drinks then left. She took a drink smiling at her brother.  
Sebastian smiled at Kathryn. "I'm going to hate when the rentals return. Things are going to have to go back to like they were before."  
She pressed her lips together in thought. "It's not like they stay home for more then one day anyway. Besides, they don't come home till later this month."  
Sebastian nodded. "That's true. Besides, school is starting soon and you know how they loathe being home when school is in session."  
Kathryn nodded. "Yeah, but it'll be ok. I'm sure with the two of us we can think of something." She said with a grin.  
Sebastian grinned back at her and their food was brought to them by the waitress. "Yeah." He started to eat his omelet. "How's your strawberry pancake thing?"  
Kathryn took a bite of her pancakes. The pancakes were covered in strawberries, strawberry sauce, and cream cheese. "It's very good." She said actually enjoying her food.  
"I'm glad. It's your birthday. You deserve good food...good company....good presents..." Sebastian told her as he leaned in and gently kissed her. When he pulled away, he smiled at her.  
Kathryn blushed as he looked at her. "I've got everything I need right in front of me." She squeezed his hand and smiled.   
Sebastian squeezed her hand gently. "That you do."  
Kathryn smiled at him as she ate the rest of her meal. "How much was my part of the meal?" She asked taking out her wallet.  
Sebastian shook his head. "Kathryn, it's your birthday. You aren't buying this meal."  
"You never let me pay." She said holding her wallet. "I've got plenty of cash. We are from the same family, remember?" She asked.   
"I know that, but it's not right for the girl to pay." Sebastian told her with a smile. "I must sound old-fashioned but that's what I think."  
Kathryn shook her head with a smile on her face and put her wallet in her purse. "Fine, have it your way..." She pushed her plate aside as she finished and looked at Sebastian.  
Sebastian took the check and after putting his plates aside, he walked with Kathryn to pay the bill. He got his change and walked back over to the table to leave a tip. After he did this, he walked out to his car with Kathryn and commented, "That was nice."  
Kathryn followed Sebastian out to the car and got in. "Yeah, that was nice." She kissed Sebastian on the cheek. "That's for taking me."  
Sebastian grinned at her and started to drive to their house. "Happy birthday."  
"Thanks Sebastian." Kathryn stayed silent on their way home then walked into their house as Sebastian turned off the car.   
" I'm going to go check for messages." Sebastian told her with a grin and kissed her softly as he walked to where they kept the answering machine. There were 5 new messages. The first 4 were from friends of Kathryn's wishing her happy birthday. When he got to the fifth message, he heard Tiffani's familiar voice:  
"Hi I hope you both are doing great and having a good time. Egypt is wonderful. We thought we'd let you know we're coming home really early. As in next week. We have found the most wonderful birthday present for Kathryn and she has to see what it is immediately. He...well I don't want to ruin the surprise for her. We'll talk to you later." Sebastian walked up to Kathryn's room and knocked on the door.  
"Come on in..." She called out putting her hair up. She took off her shoes after her hair was done waiting for her brother to come in.  
"There are some messages you might be interested in hearing." Sebastian told her as he opened the door and walked in.  
"I'll check them later." She said looking in the mirror. Kathryn turned to Sebastian. "So...how should we spend my birthday?"  
Sebastian grinned at her. "Well, we could go out tonight."  
"Where?" She asked wrapping her hands around his waist and looked up at him.  
"To a nice restaurant and then out to a club. If that's what you want." Sebastian told her.  
"The restaurant sounds nice but I'd rather just stay home with you tonight." She said laying her head on his chest.  
Sebastian ran his hands through her hair. "Yeah, I'd love that too." He told her as he kissed her forehead.  
Kathryn smiled. "So...who were the messages from on the answer machine?"  
"Four were from your friends. The fifth was your mother. She's coming home next week with someone who is a birthday present for you." Sebastian answered, the smile leaving his face.  
"What?" She asked not believing her ears. She felt her world spinning around her. "I...I told them I didn't want anything." She said feeling her world crashing.  
"Well, it could just be a servant or something. They only said it was a he." Sebastian replied wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to comfort her.  
Kathryn wanted to laugh. "I doubt it. My mom knows how I act around the opposite sex. She would have gotten a female." She frowned. "She's ruining my life!" She said angrily.  
"It's going to be okay, Kathryn. You have me, remember?" Sebastian told her, trying to cheer her up. "If this guy gets in our way, I'll beat the crap out of him."  
She wiped her eyes as tears came out of her eyes. "I know my mother. She's going to force me to marry him." She shook her head. "I don't want to lose you..." She said looking up at him.  
Sebastian wiped away one of the tears running down her eyes. "You won't lose me. Nothing can come between us, Kathryn. How else would we be together, right now?" Sebastian asked, equally scared he would lose her, but trying to be brave for her part.  
"So, when are they coming back and where are we supposed to meet them?" She asked wishing her birthday had never come.  
Sebastian replied, "Early next week. That gives us about two or three days alone. I'm sure we're supposed to meet them at LaGuardia. Of course, we have to bring the limo along with us. " He said the last sentence, sarcastically. He wasn't looking forward to this new arrival who would be vying for Kathryn's affections along with him.  
Kathryn gave a tiny smile at her step brother. "Well, what are we going to do since I'm going to be sacrificed next week?"  
Sebastian nearly laughed at her comment about being sacrificed. "I don't know. I'm pretty tired since I've been up all night. I could use some sleep."  
"Yeah, me too." She said scratching her arm remembering James. "I can go in my room, if ya wanna be alone."  
"Why would I want to be alone?" Sebastian asked her, with a smile. Kathryn blushed and took off her skirt then hopped into the bed. She lay down on the bed waiting for Sebastian. Sebastian lay down in the bed next to her. He lay on his side facing her, happy to just be looking at her beauty.  
Kathryn smiled at Sebastian and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Night sweetie."  
"Night." Sebastian told her before kissing her forehead.  



	5. A New Arrival

Notes: This is a rewrite of the ending of Cruel Intentions.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, much as I'd like to. If I   
did, I'd be sleeping with Sebastian or shopping with Kathryn. These   
ideas are just my own and the original storyline is not mine. Please   
don't sue. I'm broke.  
Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated!!!  
Distribution: Just email me first and let me know where you are   
putting it.  
  
The days passed very quickly leading up to the day when they had to go to the airport and pick up Tiffani, Edward, and this mysterious present for Kathryn they had been told about. After they had been dropped off at the airport by the chauffeur to pick up their parents, Sebastian walked with Kathryn over to their terminal. "You nervous?" Sebastian asked. He knew he was nervous about meeting this new guy. He hated him already.  
Kathryn nodded her head. "You have no idea." She said looking into the crowds of people for her family. She felt sick to her stomach then noticed her mother and Edward. "There they are..." She said looking up at Sebastian.   
Sebastian squeezed her hand gently to comfort her and then dropped her hand. "Let's go then." Sebastian walked over to Tiffani, Edward, and the guy.  
"You must be Kathryn. I'm Marc." Marc told her, outstretching his hand to hers. Once she offered her hand, he took it in his hand and lightly kissed hers.  
Kathryn blushed. "Yes, I am Kathryn." She pressed her lips together not sure what to say. She looked at her mother to try to explain this.  
"Kathryn, Marc is a friend of the family. You remember the de Beautemps? Well, they traveled to Egypt as well and brought Marc along with them. But we can talk about this later." Tiffani said pleasantly to her daughter.  
Kathryn nodded her head. "Oh, yes. Now I remember. She looked at her mother then away. She looked at Sebastian wanting him to say something. "How long are you going to stay here Marc?"  
Marc looked over at Tiffani and then over at Kathryn. Tiffani obviously hadn't told Kathryn why he was here. "I'll be staying here for a year at least. See how things work out."  
"That's great. I'm Sebastian." Sebastian told him introducing himself. "Where will you be staying?"  
"Well, thanks to Tiffani's kind hospitality, I will be staying with you." Marc answered with a smile. He looked over to Kathryn and commented, "Which means I'll be able to get to know you better."  
Kathryn nodded her head and blushed slightly. She smiled at Marc then looked at her mother. "Sebastian and I were going to head over to his aunts to go ride."  
"That sounds wonderful." Tiffani remarked smiling at her daughter. She nudged her daughter, gently for her to invite Marc to go with them.  
Kathryn looked over at Marc. "You can come if you like. We'll probably just be there a few hours." Kat looked at Sebastian.   
"Thanks. I'd love that." Marc replied, smiling at her. He liked this girl already.  
Kathryn nodded her head. She lead the way out to the limo then got in. "It takes awhile to get there. So, what do you like to do?" She asked Marc.  
"Well, I've been horseback riding since I was 5. I play polo occasionally. I love traveling and I also play baseball." Marc replied with a smile as he got in the limo.  
Kathryn smiled. "Those things sound fun." Marc was handsome, even better looking that James who was very nice looking. "Where do you live again?"  
"I was living in London up until recently." Marc replied. "I was born in Paris though and when I was 8 and my parents split up, I moved with my mother to London."  
"That sounds nice. I was planning on taking a trip up there." She said with a smile. "Have you ever been to America?"  
"I vacationed in California about two years ago. I've never been to New York before though. I was hoping you could show me around." Marc answered.  
"I could do that. Are you out of school since you're going to be staying down here a year?"  
"Yes I am. I finished college last year. I have come to America for better opportunities." Marc informed her with a smile.  
Kathryn grinned. "Always good. I'm sure you'll do fine." She looked at her brother seeing how miserable he looked. "Sebastian, you feeling alright?"  
Sebastian forced a smile on his face. "Yes, I am fine. Just a headache."  
Marc looked over at him and asked, "Would you like a Tylenol or Advil?"  
"No that's alright. I'm sure it will go away once we get to my aunt's." Sebastian responded, not wanting Marc's sympathy or offer to help.  
Kathryn pressed her lips her lips together worried by how her brother was acting. She looked out the window seeing her aunts house as the driver stopped. Kathryn got out and put her hand over her eyes looking out to where the horses were. "Ready to go down there?" She asked both Marc and Sebastian.  
Marc nodded and smiled at her. "Absolutely." After he got out of the car, he walked over where Kathryn was patiently waiting for them. He walked with her down the stables. Marc had noticed that Sebastian walked over to the aunt's house rather than with them down to the stables and asked, "So how long have you and Sebastian known each other?"  
Kathryn sighed watching Sebastian leave her with Marc but she turned to the horse she wanted to ride and started to stroke his mane. "Five years." She said nuzzling her nose on the horses skin. "My mom married Edward in 8th grade." She turned her head to look at Marc. "Do you have any siblings?" She asked still stroking the horses mane.  
"Yes, I have a younger sister. She's like my best friend. You'd like her." Marc replied as he brushed the mane of the horse he was going to ride. "Is your brother always that friendly?" He asked sarcastically.  
Kathryn smiled hearing of his sister. She got onto the horses back and looked at Marc. "That's the way he is. Likes people to think he's a tough guy." Kathryn said knowing she was the one who could get to his soft side.  
Marc nodded and got on the horse's back. He started to gently trot alongside Kathryn. "I'm guessing your mother hasn't told you why I'm really here, has she?"  
Kathryn shook her head biting on her lower lip not wanting this moment to come. "No, she hasn't. I thought you'd be here for vacation or something."  
"Well, she wanted me to get to know you. Well. As in well enough for our wedding after you graduate." Marc informed her.  
"What?" She asked wishing she hadn't heard what he said. "She wants us to get ma..married?" She asked having a little trouble saying the word. "You came over seas to marry me and you didn't even know what I looked like?"  
"I had a picture of you. I knew you were beautiful. And I had heard wonderful things about you from your parents. This is a very important link for our families." Marc told her. He then noticed her uneasiness about this. "I hope we can at least be friends. I'm not asking you to love me."  
"I do like you but...don't I have a choice in this?" She asked. "I'm not trying to be mean but to be honest I don't want to turn up like Edward and my mother. I wanted to be with someone I liked and loved." She said looking down running her fingers through the horses hair.  
"I know that, Kathryn. I wish we had a choice in this. Even if I had a choice, I would still be attracted to you. I won't deny that." Marc replied. "That's why it's important we get to know each other. So we don't end up like those two."  
Kathryn nodded her head. "What's so important about the link of our two families?" She asked knowing there was a catch.   
"I honestly don't know." Marc told her with a shrug. "It's something to do with my family's business though."  
"Oh..." Kathryn said looking into the creek where the horses were going to get a drink. She got off the horse as he started to drink. She closed her eyes leaning her head on the horses body. She knew money was involved in the deal and she hated the rentals for it.  
Marc stayed on the horse as it drank water. "You have really beautiful horses." He commented, trying to change the subject off of their marriage.  
Kathryn smiled with her eyes still closed then opened them looking up at Marc. "They are Sebastian's aunts. He comes here a lot and has just gotten me into riding these things almost every day." Kathryn looked down at the ground then up at Marc. "What did my mother tell you about me?"  
"You two sound close." Marc commented about Sebastian and her. "She told me you were beautiful, witty, smart, clever...If I go on I might start adding my own opinion."  
"We are close...he's the only one I have when the rent..parents are gone." She said trying to catch her slip. "What is your opinion?" she asked moving over to his horse.  
"I like you a lot. I like how you make sure to know what's going on. " Marc started as he got off of his horse. He started walking closer to her. "I like how you're friendly...honest...intelligent..."Marc was leaning in closer as he listed each adjective to describe her. He leaned in close enough to kiss her and did. Not feeling her resist, he didn't pull away.  
Kathryn stood still as Marc approached her. Since she was such much shorter than him he had to bend down to kiss her. She smiled none the less and returned the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck while putting her fingers on his back and pressed gently.  
Marc wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to kiss her. He heard a horse coming by pretty fast and gently pulled away. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it and took out the ring. He slid it gently on to her finger. He smiled at her, "I'm a little nervous by this whole thing."  
Kathryn looked down at her finger as he slipped the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful." She said. She then looked up at him. "This my engagement ring?"  
"I'm glad you like it." Marc commented with a smile. "I was worried you wouldn't. I mean I didn't know you and picking out a ring for someone you don't know is hard."  
Kathryn smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's beautiful." Kathryn sat down in the grass looking out at the horses. "You didn't leave any girl back at home heartless?" She asked looking up at him. "I'd be sad if something as hot as you got out of my reach."  
Marc laughed. "No. When I had traveled to Egypt, my girlfriend has just dumped me...I mean we had broken up." He said in that suave, trying to cover it up way, yet in such a way that she knew it was a joke.  
Kathryn giggled. "Very smooth." She said with a grin. "I've only gotten serious with one guy." She said thinking of Sebastian as she picked up a flower. "But it just wouldn't work out..."  
"I'm sorry. I've had those where it just doesn't work out." Marc told her with a sympathetic smile, thinking of the girl who had dumped him. It hadn't been easy for her either.  
She just nodded her head. "Yeah..." She said softly. Kathryn laid back in the grass. "Are you close with your sister?"  
Marc lay down next to her. "Yeah. If we can't see each other then we just write each other letters or call each other about once a week. She's my best friend. How about you and Sebastian?"  
Kathryn smiled thinking of the incident on the boat. "Sebastian watches out for me. He's like my guardian angel. Like I said before he may act rough but you have to know him really well to..know what he's going through."  
"You're lucky to have him then." Marc told her, leaning in to kiss her again. As he gently touched his lips to hers, he heard a cough. He had long ignored the horses hoofs pounding against the ground but hadn't noticed them stopping. He pulled away from Kathryn and saw Sebastian standing there.  
"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Sebastian asked in a snide tone.  
Kathryn looked up at Sebastian then at Marc as she was laying on the ground. She slowly sat up looking at her brother. "We were just talking..." She said looking out at her horse. She put the hand with the ring on her finger in her pocket seeing he was mad already.   
"Well, my aunt would like to see you Marc." Sebastian told him with a glare in his direction. "She'd like to meet you. Introduce you to the family."  
Marc nodded. "Thanks for telling me." He smiled at Sebastian and then kissed Kathryn lightly on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later Kathryn." He got on his horse and then rode off, not wanting to keep Sebastian's aunt waiting.  
Sebastian made a face as Marc kissed Kathryn. "Did you know about this?" Sebastian asked angrily. "Where's your ring?" He asked holding up her hand and then held up the other one. "Oh, I see he is trying to win you over with money. "  
Kathryn showed him her ring. "I didn't ask for this Sebastian and you could try to act a little nicer." Kathryn sat still looking up at her brother. "I don't have a choice in this."  
"I didn't ask for it either. Do you think I have a choice in seeing you go get married to someone you are obviously already crazed for?" Sebastian asked, his voice dripping with anger.  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Quit thinking of yourself. I'm the one who is marrying him." She said annoyed. "I am not crazed for him."  
"Oh that's right. You're just riding horses together and kissing him. You don't like him at all." Sebastian commented sarcastically.  
Kathryn stood up mad. "I don't need this Sebastian. You're acting like I'm thrilled of the idea of getting married!" Kathryn walked over to her horse and took the reins. "I like him but not for a soul mate. I thought that was what you were for but right now I can't tell if it's just your lust or you that want me right now."  
"Kathryn what were you expecting of me? You honestly didn't think I would be jealous or angry? I'm not blaming you but you don't have to act so damn happy with him." Sebastian told her walking with her.  
"You want me to act miserable around him? What good would that do? I'm stuck with him either way. What do you want me to do? Make out with you in front of him?" She asked looking down at the water.   
"That's not what I meant." Sebastian snapped. "You may not have noticed it, but you are acting like he is the only one that does matter. You are acting like he's your soulmate. But you know what? Forget it. I obviously meant nothing to you." Sebastian turned to walk away. "Have a great time with your new lover." He called out bitterly and sarcastically.  
"Sebastian no!" She said walking up to him grabbing him by arm. "You mean everything to me." She said with tears coming to her eyes. "Don't leave me again...I want you and only you."  
"I don't know Kathryn. I can't handle my emotions being toyed with back and forth." Sebastian told her, this hurting him to say. "Maybe we should just end things since you have your fiancé now."  
"No, please. I promise to spend time with you." She said using her free hand to wipe the tears from her face. "I'm not trying to toy with you. Sebastian please, I'll do anything to keep you. Just don't leave me alone again."  
Sebastian couldn't resist her or bring himself to end things. "Alright." Sebastian told her, gently wiping her tears away. "Don't be hurt if I don't spend that much time with you two though. I hate seeing you with someone else."  
Kathryn smiled through her tears at him. She took his hand and placed it on her face kissing it gently. "I'm sure I could sneak out in the middle of the night to see you." She whispered closing her eyes feeling his skin on hers.  
Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist and put his fingers through the belt loops of her jeans. He closed his eyes, relishing the few moments they had together.  
Kathryn placed her head on Sebastian's shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you. This is just really hard on me." She said softy kissing the side of his neck. "You mean everything to me."  
Sebastian pulled her closer. "That's why it's so hard on us. I've never felt this way about anyone else and no one has ever meant so much. No one ever will."  
Kathryn smiled hearing how much she meant to Sebastian. Her lips went up to Sebastian's lip and started kissing him passionately. Sebastian leaned her back against a tree, kissing her passionately as he pressed himself up against her. Kathryn closed her eyes as the kiss continued. "Sebastian..." She moaned out softly. She felt his body pressed against her. She ran her fingers under his shirt softly rubbing his skin. Sebastian enjoyed feeling her hands upon his skin and continued to kiss her more passionately. He never wanted to let go of her.  
"Did your aunt really wanna see Marc?" She asked as she stopped kissing him running her thumb over his face.  
"Maybe." Sebastian replied with a sly grin. "I'm sure she would want to have met him eventually..."  
Kathryn grinned. "You're so bad." She said teasingly. "Maybe that's why I like you so much." She said with a grin the started kissing him again.  
Sebastian grinned back at her and ran his hands up and down her body as they kissed again. He pulled away. "We probably should get back though. "  
"Yeah." She said then got on her horse. "Are we going to meet later on tonight?" She asked as the horse went up to the stable.  
Sebastian nodded with a grin. "Meet me in my room?" Sebastian asked, knowing that was the furthest one from where Marc was staying.  
Kathryn smiled. "Sounds good." She said getting off the horse as they got up to the house. She walked with Sebastian into the house. "I love you..." She whispered seeing Marc in the other room with the others.  
"I love you too." He whispered back, before walking into the room with the others. He smiled smugly at Marc, knowing the power he held over him now.  
Marc smiled at Kathryn entering but felt uneasy with the smirk on Sebastian's face. Was there something he didn't know about?  
Kathryn smiled looking at Marc. "Hi." She then looked at her step aunt and smiled at her as well. "Your horses are really growing on me." She said to her aunt noticing Sebastian's smug look to Marc but ignored it.  
"I'm so glad." Helen told Kathryn. "You'll have to come down here more often. I was just going to make some iced tea for Marc, so I'll be right back." She then stood and walked out of the room.  
Kathryn nodded her head watching her aunt leave not sure how to feel being stuck in a room with her fiancée and lover. She closed her eyes feeling her stomach grow in knots. She wasn't sure if she was sick or not cause she had never felt like this before. She remained silent wishing one of them would talk.  
Marc noticed that Kathryn was looking paler than usual. "Are you alright, Kathryn?" He asked, concerned.  
"Huh?" She asked looking up at Marc as he questioned her. "Oh, me? Yeah..." She cleared her throat not wanting anyone to worry. "I'm fine. It's just been a long day." She said half lying."  
"You should go lay down then. You're looking very pale. I'll take you to your room." Marc suggested standing up and taking her arm in his.  
"It's only because I've been riding for the past few hours. I probably always look like this." She said not wanting to leave. Kathryn looked at her brother to help her out. "I promise...if I feel any worse I'll go up to my room." She said seeing that Marc was a stubborn guy.  
"Okay." Marc said giving in. "But at least sit down."  
Sebastian interrupted Marc, "Kathryn will be fine. If you'll excuse me, I have something that needs to be attended to." He then turned and walked out of the room, not wanting to be around this Marc guy anymore. He was too nice and something seemed off about him.  
Kathryn gave Marc a timid smile. "I promise I'll sit." She said getting comfortable in the couch she was sitting on. "You like Sebastian's aunt? She's always been nice to me."  
"She seems very nice. Your whole family seems to be nice." Marc commented.  
"Thanks." She said resting her right arm on the side of the couch. Kathryn moved her tiny body on the couch feeling worse. She looked up getting paler. "Maybe I should go get Sebastian." She said wanting to leave but not get Marc suspicious.  
"Why would you want to go get him?" Marc asked, not understanding. "I can take care of you."  
"I didn't mean it like that." She said placing her forehead on her hands as she crouched over. "I just need time to adjust to you. I'm not used to this."  
"Not used to someone wanting to take care of you?" Marc asked, dumbfounded by that if it was the case.  
"Se...Sebastian takes care of me. My parents are never home and if I get sick with my home she rushes out thinking I'll cause an epidemic." She said then sighed with pain. "I'm also not used to be engaged."  
Marc gently stroked her hair. "It's not that hard. It's somewhat like dating. Only with marriage preparations."  
Kathryn sighed feeling herself crying. "Yeah, but I have no choice. I mean I like you and all I just don't know why my mother is making me do this when she doesn't even know me!" She said hurt. She then looked at him. "Plus you're way too nice. All the guys I know who were in your shoes would take advantage of this situation." Kathryn shook her head hating herself.  
"Well, things must be different in America. Taking advantage of a girl who is ill is strongly looked down upon in England. I never would do something like that." Marc insisted. He wiped one of her tears away. "Why don't I take you to your room so you can lie down and feel better?"  
"Every guy I've been with has hurt me. I don't expect much from any guy now a days. This has been the only time I've been ill for a long time. I mean there has to be some flaw." Kathryn shook her head as Marc told her to go to her room. "I want to stay here. I'll go up to my room when it's necessary."   
"If you insist. " Marc commented about when she would go to her room. "I have my own flaws. But they don't involve taking advantage of girls." Marc then changed the subject, not wanting to get into his own flaws. "What is it that hurts?"  
Kathryn noticed his change of subject but didn't say anything to it. "My stomach. It keeps coming and going." She said sitting back on the couch looking at Marc waiting for him to say something.  
"Do you think it was something you ate?" Marc asked concerned.  
Kathryn chewed on her bottom lip looking at the table in front of her. "Yeah, that might be it." She said breathing slowly. "Whatever it is feels really bad." She said squeezing her eyes in pain.   
Marc nodded. "Should we call a doctor to come see?" He asked, worried about her.   
Kathryn shook her head. "No, I'm sure it will go away with some medicine soon."   
"Oh alright. What kind of medicine do you need?" Marc asked, ready to go get some for her.  
"Tylenol." She said. "I think I'm going to the rest room. I'll be right back."  
Marc nodded and watched her leave to go to the restroom. He walked upstairs to Sebastian's room and asked, "Where do you keep the Tylenol? Kathryn still isn't feeling well."  
Sebastian walked over to his medicine cabinet and took out a bottle. He walked downstairs to the living room. They waited together wordlessly for Kathryn to come out.  
Kathryn took her purse with her to the restroom and took out a pregnancy test. She really didn't know why she was doing it but there was something in her and she couldn't deny that. She waited a few minutes after taking the test and her eyes welled up again seeing she was pregnant. She quickly wiped off her face and threw the test away. She walked in the room where her brother and Marc were and sat down. "Sorry that took so long."  
"That's alright. Are you feeling better?" Marc asked, thinking she had just thrown up.  
"Yes, much." She said trying to place a fake smile on her face. She looked at Sebastian not sure how he'd react. She then looked down at the ground feeling alone.  
Sebastian smiled at her. "Kathryn, a friend of yours called. Would you like to take it in your room?" He asked, trying to make it plausible for him to talk to her in private.  
"Yeah, it might be Lili." She said but knew Sebastian was tricking Marc. She walked to her room sitting down her bed waiting for Sebastian to enter.  
Sebastian looked at Marc and knew he understood there was no other purpose for him to be there so he left. He walked over to Kathryn's room and sat down next to her. "What's the matter?" He asked, understanding there was more to it than just a slight stomach ache.  
Kathryn started to cry. "I can't tell you." Kathryn said not sure of how he'd react. "I hate my life." She said crying harder thinking of the child inside her  
"Kathryn, you have to tell me. How else can I comfort you and make you feel better and tell you everything will be alright?" Sebastian asked, wrapping an arm around her.  
"I'm pregnant." She whispered. "And I think it's your child. I mean I'm not that big of a slut but you're the only one I've been with this past year."  
Sebastian wasn't expecting this. "Well, then we'll raise it together. It's going to be okay." Sebastian told her kissing her on the forehead. "Wow. This is amazing."  
"Yeah, what am I supposed to tell Romeo in there?" She asked laying her head on his shoulder. "Everything seems to be turning out wrong."  
"No. This is wonderful. We're going to have a baby together. Yeah, we have him to worry about but we will find a way to get him out of the picture." Sebastian told her with a comforting smile.  
Kathryn looked out of the room with a concerned look on her face. "He's acting like a magnet towards me. I mean he is sweet but this is going to be hard." She felt over whelmed hearing he'd stay with her and the child. "Thank you Sebastian."  
Sebastian nodded. "We'll find a flaw that will get him out of the picture. He's acting too perfect."  
"Yeah, that's what worries me. He told me he had some but wouldn't tell me what they were." She held his hand tightly. "Sebastian, I'm thankful I have a part of you in me. I'll need it to get through this."  
Sebastian leaned in and kissed her gently. "I'll always be with you." He smiled at her. "I'll figure out what his flaws are. I'll befriend the guy, take him out, let everything reveal itself."  
Kathryn smiled at him after the kiss. "I love you." She whispered. She grinned giving him her own kiss. She then left the room feeling better and sat down by Marc. "Sorry that took so long. My friend has a motor mouth."   
Marc smiled at her. "That's all right. I'm just glad to see you back and feeling better."  
"Yeah, I'm feeling better. 10 times better." She said stretching her arms. "So what now?" She asked hoping no surprises would pop up anywhere.  
"That's great. Do you want to go out tonight or something?" Marc asked with a smile, glad that she was feeling better.  
"Go out? Sure." Kathryn sat up after slumping over. "Where do you wanna go? Some where dressy or what? I have plenty of clothes to choose from so whatever you want is fine."  
"We could go out to a club." Marc suggested.  
Kathryn smiled. "Alright. Sounds fun. I have a great new dress that I want to wear to the club anyway. I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun down there."  
"Great. I'll go change." Marc said starting to walk towards his room. "You should invite Sebastian to join us. If we're going to be family, I want to be friends with him."  
Kathryn walked up to her room and changed into her new red dress. The dress was low cut and pretty short and had some revealing spots and hoped no one would mind too much. Kathryn then walked to Sebastian's room. "Sebastian?" She asked opening the door. "Would you like to go to the club with Marc and me?" She asked standing behind the door to hide her dress.  
Sebastian figured this would be a good opportunity to see what the guy was like drunk. "Sure." He said with a smile. "What are you hiding?" He asked, teasingly. "I've seen you with clothes off, Kat. I'm sure your dress isn't that bad."  
Kathryn stepped in her brothers room and tried to smile. "Who said I was hiding anything?" She asked. "You can invite your friends to the club. I don't want you to be by yourself."  
"I'm sure my friends will be there and if they aren't, I'll make new ones." Sebastian said with a laugh. He looked at Kathryn in the dress. "You look amazing. You don't know how much more determined you have made me to get Marc out of your life. Just promise me, I can have one dance with you, okay?"  
Kathryn nodded her head. "I promise Sebastian." Kathryn grinned. "I'm ready to go when you are."  



	6. Hidden Weakness

Notes: This is a rewrite of the ending of Cruel Intentions.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, much as I'd like to. If I   
did, I'd be sleeping with Sebastian or shopping with Kathryn. These   
ideas are just my own and the original storyline is not mine. Please   
don't sue. I'm broke.  
Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated!!!  
Distribution: Just email me first and let me know where you are   
putting it.  
  
Kathryn entered the club smiling seeing familiar faces she knew. She walked over to a table with Marc and Sebastian following. The music was turned up loudly but it was soothing to Kathryn. She looked up at Marc. "Do you want to get a drink?"  
Marc smiled at her. "All right. What would you like?" He asked, volunteering to go get the drinks for them.  
Sebastian grinned at Marc. "I'll have a shot of tequila." By this order, he was practically challenging Marc to a drinking game.  
"Okay. Well if you want to have a race, we'll have to go to the bar." Marc responded getting into the challenge. He walked over with Sebastian to the bar and they each ordered 10 shots of tequila. "Kathryn, you decide who gets what if they win."  
Kathryn looked at Sebastian trying to figure out what he was up to then turned to Marc. "I don't think I'm going to drink. I don't want my stomach pains to come back." She walked with the two to the bar. "Uh, alright." She said not sure of what to give them to whoever won. She stood there and watched. "Just don't get too drunk. Both parents are home." She said not wanting to get in trouble.  
"I've had more than this before Kat. It's not like they'll notice." Sebastian told her with a smile. "Okay since I don't know you well enough to know what you want, we'll play for money." Sebastian pulls out 5 one hundred dollar bills. "You have that much or am I betting too high?"  
Marc laughs. "Oh I have more than enough." He pulled out the 5 hundred dollar bills and placed them on the table next to Sebastian's. "I sure hope this isn't all the money you are carrying with you, because then I'll be leaving you broke."  
"Right." Sebastian said sarcastically. "Kathryn, tell us when to go."  
Kathryn brought her right hand to her mouth and started chewing on her nails trying to see where this where lead her brother and Marc. "Go." She said watching them both. She ran her left handed fingers through her silky brown hair. She chewed on her bottom lip not knowing the horror that awaited her.  
Sebastian had done this before and had always won. Marc was no challenge at all. Sebastian had finished by the time Marc was on his 8th drink. However, the fact that Sebastian had won didn't stop Marc from finishing all 10 of his shots. Sebastian collected the money, putting it in his pocket. When Marc finished and saw Sebastian taking his money, he threw a punch at him in the stomach. Sebastian hadn't seen the punch coming so he didn't have time to block it. "What was that about?" Sebastian asked after being punched.  
"You know what's it about." Marc exclaimed angrily. He wrapped an arm around Kathryn's waist and pulled her to him forcefully.  
Kathryn closed her eyes tightly. She chewed on her bottom lip not wanting to cause another rouse between her brother and Marc. "Maybe I should drive you two back." She said noticing they were both drunks.  
Marc shook his head. "I'm happy right here." He then leaned in and forcefully kissed Kathryn. When he broke away, he told Sebastian mockingly, "See. You can't have Kathryn. She's mine."  
Kathryn wiped off her mouth from the rough kiss. She looked up at Marc confused. "What does Sebastian have to do with this?" She looked at Sebastian then at Marc not wanting the situation to get out of hand. "Sebastian is just like my best friend. Just like your relationship with your sister."   
"But I don't sleep with my sister." Marc said with a laugh. "At least I can't remember doing anything like that." He then looked seriously at Sebastian with an angry glare upon his face. He put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and threw him over to a wall. "You're right, Sebastian doesn't need to be here." Marc then pressed his body firmly against Kathryn's, leaning her against the bar. He roughly grabbed her hands so that she wouldn't be able to move.  
"I don't sleep with him." She said looking at Sebastian after Marc threw him up against a wall. "That's gross." She said trying to move her hands but it was no use. "I really don't feel good Marc." She looked down at her brother. "Why did you do that?"  
Marc asked, "Why did I do what?" He wouldn't release his grip on her. "You know, you're not really that pretty under this light."  
Kathryn ignored his words about her appearance. "Why did you throw Sebastian against the wall?" Her small body tried to get out of his grasp but it was no use. He was twice as big as her and his arms were practically twice the size of hers. "Marc, I'm not going anywhere. You're hurting me." She said her arms turning red.  
"We don't want any interruptions. If I decide to hurt you, that's my business." Marc told her with a slap to the face, trying to shut her up. "You need to remember who has the control in the relationship." Marc didn't notice Sebastian sneaking up behind him.  
When Sebastian was close enough to Marc, he grabbed him and pulled him off of Kathryn. "You don't ever touch her like that again, you hear me?" He asked angrily.  
Kathryn held up her hands to her face. She was shocked to see an abrupt change in Marc's behavior. "Sebastian! Don't." She looked at him wanting him to know she was ok and she didn't want to see him get hurt.  
Sebastian heard the pleading tones in her voice and decided against trying anything against Marc. "Come on. Let's leave. We'll call a cab for Marc."  
Kathryn picked up her purse. She then moved to Marc. She rubbed her face and felt terrible. She watched Marc as she stood by her brother not sure what to do  
Marc stood up. "You aren't going anywhere without me." He told her violently grabbing her. Sebastian was so riled up by this horrible treatment of Kathryn that he couldn't control the punch that came flying into Marc's face and knocking him out. Marc slumped to the ground with a moan after releasing Kathryn.  
"Come on let's go." Sebastian told Kathryn, wanting to get her out of this situation.  
"Ow!" Kathryn said crying out in pain as Marc grabbed her. She turned her head as her brother punched Marc in the face. She looked down at Marc crying. She walked over to Sebastian again. She placed her head on Sebastian's chest crying softly.  
Sebastian wrapped an arm around her and started to walk out with her to his car. He opened the door for her and gently helped her in. He walked around to the other side of the car and got in. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
Kathryn nodded. "Yeah. What are we going to do? Mom is going to make me marry him. She doesn't trust me." She said chewing on her nails again looking out the window.  
"But see there is something wrong with him. We can get him out of your life. Send him to rehab or something. Or maybe he'll get drunk and die in an accident." Sebastian suggested, trying to cheer her up.  
Kathryn looked at Sebastian. "That's not funny." Kathryn stopped to think of her mother. "Mom will just think I'm lying. I'm stuck either way. And he won't want to go to rehab."  
Sebastian took her hand in his. "I'm sorry. I don't know what we could do." Trying to lighten to the mood, he said jokingly, "We could always run away to Vegas and get married."  
Kathryn tried to smile. "Sounds nice but let's just go home before Marc gets there. I want to be with you as much as I can before I have to spend it with him."  
"Well he has to become conscious before he can find a ride home." Sebastian told her as they drove to his aunt's house. They pulled up to the driveway and Sebastian stopped the car. He got out of the car with Kathryn and walked with her inside the house. "Your room or mine?" he asked.  
"Yours." She said then followed him to his room. She closed the door behind him. She then walked to his laying down. "I just want to remember you tonight."  
Sebastian lay down next to her and stroked her hair. He gently kissed her. Kathryn ran her fingers through his hair. She brought her mouth down on his shoulder sucking gently. She ran her tongue softly against his skin closing her eyes. She then ran her fingers on his chest massaging him gently. Sebastian pulled her closer as she kissed him. "Kathryn..." he mumbled as she massaged his chest.  
Kathryn grinned getting on top of him. She then put her mouth on Sebastian's straddling his body with her legs. "Shhh." She whispered as she continued to kiss him. She slowly unbuttoned her dress and moved her mouth down Sebastian's body.  
Sebastian gently pulled away. "This isn't a good idea." Sebastian told her, feeling sick. Maybe he had had too much to drink, after all.   
"What? What's wrong?" She asked looking at him. She stayed on top of him running her fingers through his hair. "Baby, is it me?"  
"Not at all. I don't feel good." Sebastian told her running his fingers up and down her arms. He gently pushed her off of him and stood up to head to the bathroom. He dizzily attempted to walk to the bathroom, but kept stumbling.  
Kathryn quickly buttoned her dress and walked over to him helping him to the bathroom. "Sweetie, you want me to get you something cold to drink? You're drunk. I can go get ya some medicine too."  
"Medicine...good." Sebastian told her as he kneeled down by the toilet. He was afraid if he spoke anymore then he would throw up on her.  
Kathryn nodded and headed downstairs to the cabinet where all the medicine was kept. She picked up a package of Tylenol. She then walked to the kitchen making a glass of water with some ice.   
Marc had just arrived back and being knocked out had sobered him up, very much. "What are you doing?" He asked.  
Kathryn let a yell as she jumped in fright not thinking anyone else was in the house. "Sebastian isn't feeling well. I was just bringing some Tylenol up." She said not looking up at him as she spoke. "You can stay in one of the spare bedrooms. I'm going to bed after I give this to Sebastian."  
"Oh. What's wrong with Sebastian?" Marc asked, not remembering what happened at the club.  
Kathryn finally looked up Marc not sure if he was playing around by not knowing what was wrong with her brother. "He just isn't feeling well." Kathryn closed the fridge. "I better go up to him and give him his stuff."  
"Okay. Well, I hope he feels better." Marc told her sincerely.  
Kathryn smiled thankful he didn't remember what happened earlier. She headed upstairs quickly. "Here." She said handing Sebastian his medicine. "I'm going to go to bed. Will you be alright?"  
"I hope so." Sebastian said weakly, taking the medicine from her. He swallowed the pills and washed them down with water. "Good night."  
Kathryn then walked in her room seeing Sebastian taking his medicine. She turned her radio on and walked to her closet quickly undoing her dress and let it fall to the ground. She then got into her favorite silk pj dress like outfit. She walked to her bed getting under the covers laying back thinking of the night. Marc walked upstairs to Kathryn's room and knocked on the door.  
"Come on in." She said getting her remote and turned on the TV after reaching over to turn her radio off. She looked up to see Marc then down at her TV. "Need help finding something?"  
"Uh no. Actually, I came to ask you a question." Marc told her sitting down next to her.  
"Oh." She said turning her eyes off her TV to Marc. "What is it?" She asked moving her legs into her chest as Marc sat next to her.  
"Did I drink at all?" Marc asked. "At the club...Because I don't remember anything that happened there. I don't know why I arrived here in a cab or what even happened."  
"Yeah, we went to a club. It didn't last long though. Sebastian wanted to go home." She said looking down at her bed.   
Marc nodded. "Good. Because I have this thing with drinking where I really shouldn't."  
Kathryn widened her eyes looking down at the bed. ~No kidding.~ She thought. "Don't worry about it Marc. "Nothing too bad happened."  
"I'm glad to hear that." Marc told her with a smile. "Wait. What do you mean by nothing too bad happened?"  
"Huh?" She asked looking up at him. "I didn't mean it like that." She said starting to get nervous. "I meant nothing bad happened. Don't worry Marc. Just go get some rest."  
"Well, can I at least kiss you goodnight first?" Marc asked with a smile.  
"Sure." She said coming close to him. She pressed her lips against his not sure of what was next.  
Marc wrapped an arm around her as he kissed her. He had been wanting to do this for a long time and let all his emotions pour into this one kiss.  
Kathryn pulled away ending the kiss. "Night." She said softly turning her head to the TV to have an excuse not to look at Marc..  
"Good night." Marc said shyly as he turned to walk away.  



	7. With the Good Comes the Bad

Notes: This is a rewrite of the ending of Cruel Intentions.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, much as I'd like to. If I   
did, I'd be sleeping with Sebastian or shopping with Kathryn. These   
ideas are just my own and the original storyline is not mine. Please   
don't sue. I'm broke.  
Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated!!!  
Distribution: Just email me first and let me know where you are   
putting it.  
  
A week later, it was time for Tiffani and Edward to fly back to Egypt. Marc had accompanied Kathryn to the airport while Sebastian had somewhere else to be. After Tiffani and Edward boarded the plane, Marc asked, "Would you like to go get something to eat?"  
Kathryn smiled at Marc and nodded her head. "Yeah, that sounds good." She said. "Where do ya wanna go?" Kathryn looked around for Sebastian but didn't see him. "Just us?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Sebastian said something about having a date to go to." Marc said with a shrug. "Where would you like to go?"  
Kathryn felt sick to her stomach thinking of Sebastian with someone other than her. She looked up at Marc. "They have a nice Italian restaurant. It's not far from here."  
"Okay, great." Marc commented as they walked towards Kathryn's car.  
Kathryn got in the drivers seat and waited for Marc then drove onto the streets. She cleared her throat turning on the radio.   
Marc smiled at Kathryn and asked, "Are you relieved your parents are gone?"  
Kathryn turned to look at Marc and smiled. "Yeah, I'm so used to not having them here. I hope it's not too weird for you." She said then turned to look out the window.   
"No, it's cool." Marc commented. He started to look out the window as well as Kathryn drove him to the restaurant. His cell phone rang. "Hello?" He asked.  
Kathryn looked at him as the phone rang she then looked out the window. She turned the radio down as Marc talked on the phone  
As soon as the person on the line spoke, Marc recognized it as his sister. "Emilie! I haven't heard from you in so long."  
Kathryn smiled as she stopped at the stop light. She then drove on as the light turned green.  
"Yeah, I'm with Kathryn. Emilie! I can't believe you said that. She's...Yeah....No I haven't." Marc said, talking to his sister. "Do you want to talk to her? Alright, I'll put her on." He handed the phone to Kathryn. "My sister wants to talk to you."  
"What? Ok." She said taking the phone. "Umm hi." She said into the phone.  
"Hi. How are you?" Emilie asked, with a somewhat friendly tone in her voice. "It's good to meet you...by phone anyway."  
Kathryn was still driving to the restaurant smiling as she held the phone looking out on the road. "Hi, I'm good. It's good to hear finally hear ya."  
"Yes. So how is my brother treating you?" Emilie asked in a pleasant tone, even though she knew of her brother's behavior when he was drunk.  
Kathryn paused for a moment not sure how to respond to the question. "Great." She said lying. "He's a sweetheart."  
Emilie laughed. "Don't be afraid to be honest with me. Has he gotten drunk yet?"  
Kathryn looked over at Marc and smiled acting as if the talk they were having was civil then looked back at the road. "Yes, first night we got together." She said not wanting to remember the night.  
"You should try to keep all alcohol away from him. He's trying to stop drinking. Well, it's more of we're trying to get him to stop. Because of how he acts. He has a big problem with it." Emilie explained, with a serious tone in her voice.  
"Thanks for letting me know." She said not wanting to tell her about what happened that night. Kathryn felt odd talking about it with Marc right beside her.   
"Well, if you ever have a problem with Marc, let me know. I'll help you to take care of it. I don't want to see you end up like his last girlfriend." Emilie said in a warning tone.  
"Last?" She said starting to get nervous. Kathryn cleared her throat. She gripped the steering wheel harder as she waited.  
"Yeah. She almost died. " Emilie revealed. "It was really bad. You seem nice and I don't want that to happen to you, especially since you don't have a choice in this marriage."  
Kathryn felt like she just got punched in the stomach and started breathing heavily. "Thanks." She said with a squeaky voice.   
"Oh God, I'm sorry. He's still in the car with you. I feel really bad. He's a great guy and everything, as long as he isn't drinking. Or wanting to drink." Emilie continued, feeling guilty for ragging on her brother like this.  
"Don't worry about it." She said staring out the window. She pulled into the parking place and sat there not sure if she wanted to go inside since the restaurant served alcohol.   
After Kathryn hung up the phone, Marc put the phone in his jacket pocket. "Are you alright?" Marc asked, seeing the weird look on her face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said getting out of her car and locked it and walked up with Marc entering the restaurant. "Your sister is nice."  
"She is, isn't she?" Marc commented with a smile. He walked to the table that was reserved for them and sat down. When the waitress asked them what they would like to drink, Marc smiled at the waitress and told her that he would have a beer. "What would you like?" Marc asked Kathryn.  
Kathryn nodded her head at Marc's first question. "Yeah, she is." After she sat down she looked at the waitress. "I'll just take a water." She said having a feeling she would dread this night but thankful she had the car keys.  
The waitress nodded and hurried off to get their drinks. Marc smiled at Kathryn. "So what did my sister have to say? You were on the phone with her for a while."  
"Oh, well she just wanted to talk about herself and me." Kathryn stopped talking as the waitress came back with their drinks then she left. "We just made conversation."  
"That's cool. I'm glad you two are friends." Marc said with a pleasant smile as he took a drink of beer.  
Kathryn smiled. She really wasn't going to spend the day with her agent and photographer, she wanted to be by herself. Kathryn gave a small smile seeing Marc take a drink. "Yeah, it was nice to talk to her."  
"So any special plans for the day?" Marc asked, though generally losing more and more interest in her. Interest that was being focused more on his drink.  
"Yeah, I wanted to do some shopping. I can drop you back off at the house." She said knowing her clothes now were getting tighter on her since she was pregnant. Kathryn pressed her lips together running her tongue over the lips. She cleared her throat trying to get his attention. "What are your plans?"  
"I don't know. I may decide to stay here. I kind of like the atmosphere here. Very cool." Marc commented.  
"Here?" She asked looking around. "You mean at the restaurant?" Kathryn looked down at her menu. "I think I'm going to get Fettuccini Alfredo special."   
"That sounds good. Do you know if they put rum in it? Because, I feel that always adds an extra Oomph to the recipe." Marc asked with a laugh.  
Kathryn looked up from her menu. "I'm not sure. Does it taste alright?" She asked trying to keep him occupied by talking so he wouldn't do anything.  
"My drink? It tastes fine, bitch. Mind your own business." He exclaimed angrily at her.  
Kathryn's eyes widened then looked down at the menu. She started popping her fingers nervously. "Sorry." She said softly.  
Marc looked at the menu, decided what he wanted quickly and yelled for the waitress to come over. "Hey cutie. I'll have the pasta primavera. And the little bitch next to me is going to have the Fettuccini Alfredo. Think you can remember all that?"  
The waitress nodded quickly, not wanting to upset the drunk man. "I'll have that out to you in a jiffy." She said, trying to remain pleasant.  
"Jiffy?" Marc scoffed. "Did you hear that? Did the girl even go to school?"  
"I'm sure she is in school." She said looking back at the girl watching her go in the kitchen. She took a drink of her water then looked at Marc. "You want me to take you back to the house after we eat. I have some things to do." She said lying.  
"Okay." Marc said with a shrug. The food was brought out a couple of minutes later and Marc started to eat it. "This tastes like crap." Marc stated in between bites. Yet, he kept eating it.  
Kathryn started eating her meal looking down trying not to draw attention to her table. "You want something else?" She asked still not looking up.   
"It's fine." Marc told her with an angry look. "Do you mind shutting up? I'm trying to eat."  
Kathryn nodded not speaking. She twirled her fork around to pick up the noodles and took a bite. Kathryn felt like crap even though she looked perfect in every way. She then ate a piece of her bread then took a drink not even looking at Marc.  
Marc finished eating and when the waitress brought the bill, he laid several bills on the table. More than enough to cover the meal. He left it on the table and stood up. "Are you ready to go, Madame?" He asked sarcastically.  
Kathryn nodded and wiped off her mouth then set the napkin down. She stood up following Marc out the restaurant. She walked to her side of the car and unlocked the doors and got in waiting for Marc. She chewed on her bottom lip not saying a word to him hoping the drive to her house would go by quickly.  
After a drive that seemed quick to Marc, but slow to Kathryn, they arrived at the house. Marc got out of the car and walked around to Kathryn's side of the car. Her window had been rolled down and he leaned in and kissed her roughly on the lips. "Have fun shopping, sweetpea."  
"I'll try." She said looking down at her legs. She wiped off her mouth disgusted by the kiss. She wanted to head to Blaine's. She looked up at him. "See ya later."  
"Bye." Marc waved as he walked into the luxurious home owned by Kathryn's aunt, watching Kathryn speed off.  
Kathryn pulled out her hair tie from her hair and looked in her mirror wiping away the tears from her face. A few minutes passed and Kathryn pulled into Blaine's driveway. She turned her car off then got out and walked up to his door ringing the door bell.  
Blaine had just gotten out of the shower. He threw a pair of black pants on with a hunter green shirt on. He then walked over to the door and opened it. "Kathryn, what brings you here?" He noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. "Are you alright? Come in." He told her in a comforting tone of voice, wrapping an arm around her leading her inside his apartment. He sat her down on a purple velvet couch and then took a seat next to her. "Tell me what happened."  
"Marc." She said trying to hold back her tears knowing he already knew of Marc. "I just had lunch with him. He drank and I was pretty much just sitting there." Kathryn looked at Blaine then laid her head on his shoulder. "I can't even spend time with Sebastian. He's so jealous. He'd probably get mad at me for knowing I was here...but I had to tell someone. He's ruining my life."  
"Sebastian wouldn't get mad at you if he knew you were here. He'd be glad you're telling someone." Blaine told her with a smile. "What would you like me to do? See if I can get Marc off your back and more along the lines of being...well, on mine?"  
"It's not Sebastian who would get mad at me. That would be Marc." She said knowing Blaine knew of Marc. She laughed hearing Blaine's last statement. "No, I can try to do something. I'm working on the rentals to get out of the marriage."  
"That's good. We can't have New York's greatest asset tied down so early." Blaine told her with a friendly smile. "Anyway, I think I may have something to help cheer you up. You interested?"  
"Sure. What is it?" She asked not having any clue to what might cheer her up.   
Blaine grinned at her and walked over to the door leading to his study. "Behind door number 1, we have....Sebastian Valmont." Blaine told her in fake game show host's voice.   
"Kathryn!" Sebastian happily exclaimed as he rushed over to her. "What are you doing here?"  
Kathryn hugged Sebastian tightly. "I just got done eating lunch with Marc and got away. What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date."  
"A date? Who told you that?" Sebastian asked, surprised by that comment. He didn't break away from the embrace with Kathryn.  
"Marc." She said closing her eyes loving the embrace. "Did you have fun?" She asked trying to sound pleasant even though she hated the fact of Sebastian with another girl  
"I didn't go on a date." Sebastian told her, puzzled by why Marc would lie to her. "I've been over here at Blaine's for the whole day."  
Kathryn stood back and looked at him. "You've been here all day?" She asked puzzled. "But why would..." Kathryn sighed.  
Sebastian shrugged. "The guy doesn't like me. He's obviously trying to get us further apart."  
Kathryn took his hand in hers and kissed it. "Nothing can separate us." She sighed. "We have to buy a house soon. Mom wants us to get used to each other."   
"What? You two buying a house together?" Sebastian asked in a choked voice. "That's crazy. You have to convince your mother out of it."  
"I'm trying...but she's pretty stubborn." Kathryn scratched her brow. "I'm getting bigger Sebastian. Something needs to be done about Marc or I'm going to have to do something I won't want to do." She said rubbing her stomach.  
Sebastian let his hand rest with hers on top of her stomach. He gently kissed her. "You're not getting rid of our child. Tell your mother that you feel living with the guy you are supposed to marry before you are actually married violates your morals or something. She thinks your innocent so play up to it."  
"I wouldn't think of getting rid of the child. What about Marc? We really haven't gotten that close. He'll know it's not his."  
Sebastian hated to suggest this, but knew he had to. "Well, then get *close* to him soon. I hate the idea of you two together, but you may have to do this."  
Kathryn nodded. "I better head back. I'll just tell him I didn't find anything." She kissed him then looked at him. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Sebastian told her, truly meaning it. He squeezed her hand gently before letting go. "We'll get through this."  
Kathryn smiled and hugged him then let go of him quickly walking out of the house and got in her car not looking back afraid she would break down. She cleared her throat driving back to her aunts. She parked her car in the driveway and walked in the house entering the room where Marc was. "Hi, I couldn't find anything I liked so I decided to just look later."  
Marc smiled at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find something next time." The effects of alcohol had worn off a little while ago and he was back to his normal, nice self.  
Kathryn sat down by him not sure if he was still drunk. She slowly brought her hand up to his face and brought her mouth to his kissing him with a passion.  
Marc kissed for a few moments and then pulled away. "What brought on this sudden display of affection? It's nice, but I wasn't expecting it."  
Kathryn placed both hands on his face. "I just wanting to show you how I feel about you." She kissed him again. "I want you so bad." She said trying to lead him on.  
Marc gave into her kissing and pulled her closer. He wouldn't resist her anything. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on to the bed with him, undressing her as they kissed. Marc was so wrapped up in paying attention to kissing Kathryn that he didn't notice Sebastian look in and immediately run away. Kathryn eyed Sebastian but kept Marc busy so he couldn't notice her brother. After Marc undid her shirt she threw it to the floor and took off his shirt. She grinned at him as she kept kissing him. She gave fake moans of pleasure holding Marc close to her. Marc smiled at Kathryn and ran his hands underneath her skirt, thinking she was enjoying what he was doing to her. She moved her hands on his belt and started tugging at it indicating she wanted his pants off. She moaned then started kissing his neck followed by soft licks. Marc undid the belt on his pants and unzipped his pants, letting them slide to the ground. He moaned as she kissed his neck and started to remove her skirt. Kathryn smiled up at Marc and continued to kiss him wildly on his neck. "Shhh." She whispered putting her finger on his mouth as he moaned. "You don't want anyone else to hear." She said then brought her lips to Marc's pressing her body on his as he tried to undo her shirt. Marc kissed her in an attempt to remain quiet. Once he removed her skirt, he slid it off of her.  
After they had finished, Marc lay next to Kathryn in a state of post-coital bliss. "You were amazing." Marc told her with a smile.  
"Thanks." She said laying her head down on her pillow and stared at the opposite side of the room. "You...were good too." She said still staring off. She closed her eyes as Marc wrapped his muscular arms around her and started touching her. Marc pulled her closer and gently stroked her hair. He hadn't been this happy in a long time.  
Kathryn kept her eyes closed. She slowly turned her head to Marc opening her eyes as looked up at him. "I uh, I mean we have to go look for a house tomorrow." She chewed on her bottom lip and then spoke. "I found a nice one but since...we'll be living together I need to know what you think." She said not being able to say the word married.  
Marc smiled at her. "Great. We can go look together. I'm sure you've picked a great one." Marc was nearly interrupted by the phone ringing. He picked it up. "Hello? Just a minute." He handed the phone to her. "It's for you."  
Kathryn took the phone. "Hello?" She asked turning her face away from Marc.  
"Kathryn Merteuil? This is Mt. Sinai hospital. We found your number in Sebastian Valmont's wallet and thought it was best to call you. There has been a car accident in which Sebastian was in." The hospital clerk informed her.  
"What?" Kathryn asked sitting up quickly. "How? Is he alright? I'm his sister." She took a breath seeing Marc's annoyed look out of the corner of her eye.   
"He's in a coma. We're not sure if he'll make it. You should probably come down to the hospital with the rest of his family." The hospital clerk continued.  
Kathryn had tears running down her face then looked up. "I...I'm his only family. Our parents...are gone on a trip. I'll be down there." Kathryn said then hung up the phone. "I've got to go." Kathryn said to Marc.  
"What happened?" Marc asked, handing Kathryn her clothes.  
Kathryn wiped the tears off her face. "My brother...Sebastian. He was in a wreck." She said wondering how he could have gotten in a wreck. Sebastian was a good driver.   
Marc's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that. He started to get dressed himself. "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"  
Kathryn nodded her head. "Yeah. The lady told me he...might not..." She started crying. "Make it." She whispered.  
Marc wrapped an arm around her. "He's going to be okay. She shouldn't have said that. Mt. Sinai is one of the best hospitals in the country. They'll fix him."  
Kathryn tried to smile but couldn't. "Let's go." She said taking his hand and led him out to her car. She gave him her keys then got in. After he entered she rested her head on his shoulder feeling apart of her was gone.   
Marc drove to Mt. Sinai hospital enjoying the feel of Kathryn take comfort in him. He knew that feeling was wrong, but he was glad he was there for her. True, he was the only one she could turn to, but he didn't let that cloud the feeling of them taking a new step in their relationship. They arrived at Mt. Sinai hospital and Marc said, "I'll go park. You find his room."  
Kathryn nodded and got out of the car. She ran into the hospital walking up to the desk. "Hi, I was called in. The lady on the phone said my brother was here. His name is Sebastian Valmont. She said he was in a car wreck."  
The clerk nodded and typed in Valmont on the computer. "Room 412. " She told her. "It's only family right now."  
"I'm his step sister." She said then ran down to the room where Sebastian was. She burst out in tears again as she saw Sebastian. She ran to his side taking his hand "Sebastian?" She whispered knowing deep inside he could hear her.   
Marc found a parking spot after a long time looking. He walked into the hospital and walked over to the clerk. "What room is Sebastian Valmont in?" He asked.  
"He's in room 412." The clerk replied. "Are you family?"  
Marc nodded. "Yes. He's my...brother-in-law." He then walked over to room 412 and walked in. He felt bad for Sebastian. The guy looked bad. He wrapped an arm around Kathryn to comfort her.  
Kathryn felt the tears well up in her eyes as Marc touched her. She looked Sebastian's torn up body. She looked up at the nurse in the room. "How did he get in a wreck?"  
"A drunk driver ran a red light and hit your brother." The nurse replied. "Your brother fared better than the driver though. He died instantly."  
Kathryn squeezed Sebastian's hand again. "Can I see his wallet?" She said thinking he might of left some message for her in there.   
"Okay." The nurse agreed, not sure why she would want to. She walked over to the cabinet where all of Sebastian's possessions were being kept. She took out the wallet and handed it to her. "Here you go."  
Kathryn hurriedly looked through it finding a paper and looked it over wanting a sign of anything from Sebastian. Marc asked, "What are you looking for?"  
"I just thought I'd find something in here." Not believing that Sebastian would just leave her. She closed the wallet and put it in her purse then handed the nurse her number. "Please call my number if he wakes. Or maybe I should stay." Kathryn cleared her throat and looked at Marc. "Should I?"  
Marc shrugged. "It's up to you. I'm going to leave, but if you want me to bring you anything I'll do that."  
"You're leaving?" She asked. "Where are you going? Can I have my keys? I won't have any other way to get home."  
Marc handed her the keys. "I'm not a big fan of hospitals. Too many bad memories."  
"Bad memories?" She asked not sure what he meant. "Where are you going?" Kathryn looked down at her brother tearing up again. "He looks so hurt."  
"I'm going to go get some coffee for you." Marc told her. "You may need it."  
"Thanks." She said not looking up. As soon as he left Kathryn sat down in a chair by Sebastian's bed and touched his face. "Sebastian, don't leave me. You're the only thing that keeps me going." Kathryn said choking up. "If you wake up maybe Marc wouldn't care if I nurse ya back to health." She said scared for her brother wishing he'd respond as she laid her head on the bed.  
After Marc left the room, the nurse took out an envelope the shape of a birthday or greeting card. "They found this in his car. It's addressed to you. I didn't want to give it to you in front of your boyfriend, thinking it might be personal." She handed the envelope to Kathryn.  
Kathryn smiled at the nurse. "Thanks." She said tearing the letter open and flipped the letter open wanting to know what it said.  
The letter had been written by Sebastian before he had seen Kathryn and Marc together in their room. It said the following:  
"Dearest Kathryn, I know that things are hard right now. But no matter what happens we'll always have each other. I love you. Love, Sebastian."  
Kathryn teared up and burst into tears quickly putting it in her purse so Marc wouldn't see it. "Sebastian, please. I need you. Don't leave me. I can't do any of this stuff without you."  
The nurse felt bad about this girl's obvious pain. "Would you like me to leave the room?" She asked.  
Kathryn jumped up hearing the nurse forgetting she was in the room. "No, you can stay." She said wiping her face. "He's going to live, right? I'll do whatever to get him back again.  
The nurse nodded. "Yes, he is. He just has to wake up first. The quicker he wakes up, the better he'll be. All you can do is wait."  
Kathryn smiled. "I'm going to find my...Marc. He might want to know his condition." Kathryn said getting up and walked down the hall finding Marc. "The nurse said Sebastian is going to be ok." She said with a smile but with tears still coming down her face. "All he has to do it wake up. Maybe we could leave and I could give the nurse my phone number, cell number and pager."  
Marc smiled at her. "That's a great idea." He wiped the tears off of her face. "I'll go get the car and you can give her your numbers."  
Kathryn gave him her keys then walked to the service counter. "Hi, here's my numbers if Sebastian Valmont wakes up. Here's my phone, cell phone, and pager number." She said handing the nurse a piece of paper. She then walked in Sebastian's room bending down and kissed him on the lips. "I've got to go now. Wake up soon." She said caressing his face. "I'll be here tomorrow."  
Sebastian stirred a little, slowly coming out of it. He recognized the voice of Kathryn faint as it sounded to him.  
Kathryn eyes drifted to his moving body. "Sebastian?" She squeezed his hand. "Baby, wake up. It's me." She said kissing him on the face again.  
Sebastian opened his eyes a little. "Kathryn?" he asked, thinking he was still dreaming.  
Kathryn smiled then pressed her lips together noticing him opening his eyes. "I'm right here." She smiled at him again as she sat down on his bed. She held his hand to her face. "Baby, don't leave me again."  
"I never did." Sebastian told her with a smile, thinking he had just woken up one morning. He looked around the room. "Where am I?"  
"You were in a wreck. You're at the hospital. You scared me so bad."  
Sebastian was confused. "A wreck? I'm at the hospital? But, I'm not in any pain." He tried to sit up. "Forget I said that last part." Sebastian said before moaning in pain.  
Kathryn grinned looking down at him. "Yeah, the nurse said a drunk driver ran into you. That's what happened, right?" She asked forgetting about Marc.  
"That sounds familiar. I remember driving to...Well, I'm not sure where I was driving to. And then I remember seeing a car come speeding towards me when he had a red light." Sebastian recalled. "Then everything went black."  
"I'm so glad you're ok. Where were you going anyway?" She asked looking out the window then down at her brother. "The nurse told me my number was in your wallet." She said with a smile  
"I don't know where I was going. I know that I was getting out of the house though." Sebastian replied.  
Kathryn sighed. "You were the one I suggest to get with him. I don't feel good about it." She said then looked at him. "You should know that."  
Sebastian nodded. "I know. I just didn't think I'd actually walk by and have to see it."  
Kathryn placed Sebastian's hand on her stomach. "It's a few weeks old." She said with a smile. "I'm still not sure when I'll tell Marc."  
Sebastian smiled. "You shouldn't tell him for a couple of weeks at least. Because he would suspect it wasn't his if you told him soon." He kept his hand on her stomach. "You should probably starting going to one of those...baby doctors soon."  
"I will." She said looking up. "I'm going house shopping tomorrow. Even though I'm pretty sure what house we're going to pick. Maybe Marc wouldn't mind you staying with us since mom and your dad are gone. I mean you'll be just getting out of the hospital."  
"Where is Marc anyway?" Sebastian asked with a sly grin. "I see you managed to get rid of him for a while at least."  
"He's out in the...car." Kathryn said her eyes getting wider. "I completely forgot about him!" She said starting to get worried. "When do you think you'll get out?"  
Sebastian shrugged. "I don't know. Whenever the doctors let me out. Hopefully soon."  
  



	8. Someone Old Someone New

Notes: This is a rewrite of the ending of Cruel Intentions.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, much as I'd like to. If I   
did, I'd be sleeping with Sebastian or shopping with Kathryn. These   
ideas are just my own and the original storyline is not mine. Please   
don't sue. I'm broke.  
Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated!!!  
Distribution: Just email me first and let me know where you are   
putting it.  
  
The morning after the wedding, Marc arose early to start his new life with Kathryn. He slid out of bed, put on his silk pajamas robe and walked into the kitchen. He made Kathryn French toast and poured her a cup of orange juice. He set it on a tray and brought it to her. He kissed her gently on the lips. "Good morning, princess."  
Kathryn yawned waking up and smiled at Marc. "Morning." She said then sat up still smiling. "Oh sweetie thank you." She said taking a drink. She leaned over to kiss him. "You have fun last night?" She asked with a grin while taking a bite of her toast.   
Marc grinned at her. "Of course. How could I not have? You were there."  
Kathryn blushed looking down. "Thanks." She then looked down at her stomach then looked up at Marc. "Sweetie, I need to tell ya something."  
"What is it, love?" Marc asked. "You can tell me anything and everything."  
"You...uh remember that first time we...uh, you know." Kathryn said not being able to say the word sex. "It kinda brought a visitor along with it." She said looking up at Marc.  
Marc looked into her eyes, trying to see what she meant. After a couple of moments, it hit him. "You're pregnant?" He exclaimed, with a smile. "That's great!"  
"Yeah, I'm about a month or so. I just wasn't sure how to tell ya." She said clearing her throat then took a drink. "It's due in like June." She said still looking down.   
He stroked her hair gently. "That's wonderful news. I'm so happy." He told her with a smile as he embraced her.  
Kathryn tried to fake a smile. "Yeah." She said. She finished the rest of her meal then set it on the floor. "I was also...going to go see Sebastian." Kathryn said knowing how much Marc hated her brother. He treated him like dirt and didn't allow her to see him but she thought she'd try. "I mean he's all alone since both of my parents are gone. I'll just be there a few hours." Kathryn said hating to ask permission to see her own brother.  
Marc frowned. "You know, I don't like you seeing Sebastian. He's not someone you should be hanging around with. He lowers your reputation every time you are seen with him."  
"It'll just be a few hours and we'll be at the house so no one will see us." She said looking up at him. "Besides, people in this town already know him and they know me. Nothing's changed."  
Marc shrugged, giving in. "Fine. But be back before dinner tonight. I'm not spending the first day of our marriage alone."  
Kathryn was overjoyed. She hadn't seen her brother in weeks. She had secretly talked to him on her cell phone so he couldn't trace the calls. "Thank you sweetie." She said practically jumping off the bed and hugged him then kissed him. "I won't be there that long, I promise." She said continuing to kiss him.  
Marc kissed her back, reveling in the thought that she loved him more than Sebastian. "Well, you go have a good time then." Marc told her with a laugh, caused by the giddiness. "And I guess you should invite him to lunch some time next week."  
"Really?" She asked happily. She hugged him again giving him another luscious kiss. "Thank you baby. I'm sure he'd like to come."  
Marc smiled at her and kissed her back. "Well, anything for you princess."  
Kathryn grinned then pulled herself off of him and walked to her closet taking one of her dresses which she didn't show very much in. "What are you going to do today?"  
"I'll see if some friends of mine would like to play golf. I've recently become a fan of playing the game." Marc told her with a smile.  
Kathryn smiled. "That sounds nice." She said then walked out of her closet. "I'm going to take a quick shower." She said looking at the other side of the room where the bathroom was.  
Marc nodded. "Alright. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen."  
Kathryn nodded and walked into their huge bathroom the rentals had bought the house and it was huge and she hated it. She softly started to cry hating her life. She turned on the water and got in after locking the door so Marc couldn't come in.  
Marc walked downstairs and made himself a bagel and coffee. He didn't approve of Kathryn being so close with Sebastian, but he couldn't deny her seeing her own brother.  
"Bye." She said smiling up at him. "I better go." She said pulling away from him again and got in her car. She quickly drove to her parents house walking in the house as she got there. "Sebastian?" She asked knocking on his door.  
Sebastian opened the door. "Kathryn! I'm so glad you are here." He told her with a grin as he hugged her. "God, I've missed you so much."  
Kathryn embraced her brother in a hug. "He almost didn't let me come here. He said you're not good on my reputation. " She smiled at him letting him go. "I have to go back before supper."  
"That gives us nearly a full day together." Sebastian told her with a smile. "What would you like to do?"  
Kathryn looked around and shrugged. "I'm up for anything. Even though swimming is out of the picture. I won't fit into my suit anymore."  
Sebastian placed his hand on her stomach. "And how is our little baby doing?" He asked with a smile.  
"Fine. The doc said it's growing really well and very healthy. It's due in June." She said looking down at her stomach.  
"I'm glad to hear that." Sebastian told her with a kiss on her forehead. He took her hand in his. "I'm so glad you're here. I know I said that already, but I mean it. Things are so boring with just me and the servants at home."  
Kathryn laughed. "Ah, you'll survive sweetie. That reminds me Marc told me you could come eat lunch with us sometime next week."  
"Really? His majesty actually is allowing me to visit?" Sebastian asked sarcastically. "I'm impressed. What did you do to him?"  
Kathryn grinned at his first statement. "I just...kissed him some..." Kathryn smiled. "My charms always work on him."  
"Well you are very charming." Sebastian told her with a slight leer.  
Kathryn giggled. "You're such a goof. You want to go down stairs and *watch* a movie?"  
"That sounds good to me." Sebastian told her with a grin. "That doesn't involve actually *watching* the movie does it?" He asked as they walked down the stairs.  
Kathryn walked down stairs and sat on the couch. "Have you *ever* watched a movie with me?" She asked one eyebrow raised.  
Sebastian pretended to think. He shook his head. "No." He sat down next to her on the couch. "Wait. I thought of one. I should get credit for that."  
Kathryn pretended to look hurt. "That must have been when I wanted to you come after me. I can always go back to how I was." She said with a grin and turned her face to the TV.  
"Hey, watching that movie was the longest two hours of my life. I had thought of many other ways to spend it by the time the movie was done." Sebastian told her with a smile. "Some of them would have been quite amusing."  
Kathryn looked at Sebastian keeping her distance teasing him. "Oh yeah? What amusing ways would that be?"  
"Well there are the obvious ones which involve kissing you. And then there are the ones where cool whip was involved." Sebastian told her with a seductively raised eyebrow.  
"I'm craving cool whip." She said sitting closer to him. "I'd like to hear your idea on that." She said her lips barely not touching his.  
She was so close that Sebastian could feel her soft, cool breath. "It's not actually an idea that you talk about. More of one you show."  
"Show me then." She said coming closer to him. "You know I love your ideas." She said waiting for him.  
Sebastian leaned in closer as if he was going to kiss her. "We do need to go in the kitchen for this."  
Kathryn followed Sebastian in the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Show me your stuff." She said with a smile.  
Sebastian took out a container of cool whip and set it on the counter. "It's a simple idea actually. You just put the cool whip somewhere and then you lick it off."  
Kathryn grinned. "Oh really?" She asked coming up to him. "Where do you feel like getting a lick first?"  
Sebastian grinned at her. "I think I'll let you decide. I always did like surprises."  
Kathryn lifted her dress revealing her thighs. "How about the thigh? I could use some relaxing there." She said with a sparkle in her eye.  
Sebastian stuck his finger in the cool whip. He gently rubbed it on her thigh. "Is this a good place?" He asked.  
Kathryn smiled and nodded. "Of course." She said putting her hands on the counter to hold herself up as Sebastian entertained her.  
Sebastian bent down so that he could slowly and seductively lick the cool whip off of her thigh. After all the cool whip was licked off, he kissed her thigh and started to move his kisses upward.  
"Sebastian." She said softly closing her eyes. "I've missed you so much." She said touching his hair  
Sebastian stopped kissing her legs, wanting to feel her lips on his. He stood up and kissed her passionately on the mouth as he wrapped his arms around her.  
Kathryn wrapped her arms around his waist kissing him passionately. "It's so hard without you. I feel like I'm Marc's daughter. He's so strict. He doesn't even let me see Blaine."  
Sebastian pulled away gently. "He's not letting you go out and see anyone?" Sebastian asked, not believing how horrible Marc was. He felt his anger building up towards him even more. "That guy is just itching for me to kick his ass."  
"He gets jealous very easily. He hates it when I'm it around other guys." Kathryn sighed. "I hate it but I can't do anything against him. He's a bit built and I'm a little skinny."  
"I don't want you to try anything. Don't risk hurting the baby. " Sebastian told her gently stroking her arm. "If he ever tries anything, just let me know."  
"I will." She said resting her head on his shoulder. "I just get so scared, What if he comes home drunk one night and he does something..." Kathryn tried to smile. "I try not to think about that stuff but I can't help it."  
Sebastian frowns. "Well, if he even mentions he's going out to a club or some place where he'll get drunk, come over here. Immediately."  
"Thanks Sebastian I will." She said. "I just can't wait till you can come over. I set up a room for you even though Marc doesn't know about it. It's the furthest one from our room."  
"A room?" Sebastian asked, obviously touched. "That's so sweet. Even my friends don't have rooms for me."  
"Well in my case I thought it suitable." She said with a grin. "The bed is fit for two."  
Sebastian grinned. "That's the best kind."  
Kathryn looked down at her watch. "Crap! It's past seven." Kathryn gave Sebastian one last kiss. "I have to go." She said running out to the car and drove to her house quickly and got out wobbling to the door since she was pregnant. She set her keys on the counter noticing Marc staring at her. "Sorry I'm late. I was watching a movie...and feel asleep."  
Marc nodded. "Okay. We have reservations at eight. You might want to go get changed." Marc told her calmly, trying not to go into her visit with Sebastian.  
"Where are we going?" She asked not wanting to be near alcohol. She rubbed her stomach feeling the baby kick.  
"Some French restaurant your mother recommended." Marc told her with a smile. "You like French food, right?"  
"Yeah, it's my favorite but...what are you going to get?" She asked keeping her distance from him.  
"I'm not sure. I've never had French food before." Marc told her with a laugh. "You'll have to help me out."  
"Yeah." Kathryn said trying to sound amused. "They don't serve...liquor do they? I mean...I'm trying to distance myself from it."  
"They may. You don't have to order anything to drink, though." Marc told her with a smile. "Your friend Lili is meeting us there."  
"I won't." She said softly. "Lili?" She asked surprised. "Anyone coming with her?" She asked worried it about be the guy that she met on the boat.  
"Yeah, she's bringing her boyfriend. It's James something or other." Marc said with a shrug. "I'm not good at last names."  
Kathryn felt her world collapse. "They're dating?" She asked out loud not believing it. Kathryn then looked at Marc. "Can't we eat here? I've had a big day and...I'm not much for meeting anyone."  
"It would be rude to call and cancel on them now. They're probably already on their way. Why? Do you not like Lili?" Marc asked, concerned.  
"She's my best friend." She said looking down at her feet. "I'm just a little embarrassed going in front of...guys who I don't really know you know with me being pregnant."   
"I'm sure it will be fine. He's probably going to pay more attention to his girlfriend than you. Though I can't imagine why." Marc told her with a smile.  
~Yeah, me either.~ Kathryn thought. "Let's go then." She said feeling terrible. "You want me to drive?" She asked looking up at him.  
"Okay. If you want to." Marc told her with a grin. "I guess you're sort of like my designated driver then." He teased.  
"Yeah." Kathryn faked a smile then headed out to her car driving to the restaurant and walked in the restaurant with Marc's hand in hers. She felt like gagging herself seeing Lili and James and James look at her. She looked up at Marc taking her eyes off Marc. "There they are."  
Marc walked over to Lili and James. He outstretched his free hand in order to shake Lili and James' hand. "It's so good to meet both of you. I'm Marc."  
"Hi Lili." She said with a smile and ignored James and sat down. "How long have you been here?"  
Lili smiled at Kathryn. "Oh, we just got here. It's so good to see you again. Your ceremony was just amazing."  
"Thanks." She said with a smile. "I'm glad you liked it." She said looking over at Marc with a smile then looked down in her lap.  
Lili smiled. "Your mother is an amazing planner. Tell her I want her to plan my wedding. When I decide to get married of course."  
"Sure." She said with a smile. She looked down at the menu then at Marc. "What are you getting?"  
Marc looked down at the menu. "Well, the French Riviera meal looks really good. I think I'll have that. What about you?"  
Kathryn shrugged. "I guess I'll just have the same as you and I think I'll just take a water with that." She said clearing her throat ignoring James looks at her. She wondered what happened to the last guy Lili was with. James wasn't they type Kathryn thought Lili would be happy with.  
Marc nodded. When the waiter came over to take their drink orders, Marc ordered a red wine with his meal. Lili and James told the waiter what they wanted after Marc told the waiter Kathryn's order. After the waiter left, Lili commented, "I'm going to go to the little girls room. " This was a hint for Kathryn to come with her.  
Kathryn looked at Marc. "I'll be right back. Excuse me." She said taking the red napkin off her lap and set it on her plate then walked to the bathroom with Lili. "What's up?" She asked knowing her friend.  
"What's going on with you and the dirty looks to James? Don't you like him?" Lili asked. "By the way, I have to ask. How is Marc? In bed...He's so gorgeous. You are so lucky."  
"James is just...he never responded back to me after the night on the boat." She lied. "I mean, I just think that's rude." Kathryn blushed. "Marc? He's great. He's a swimmer so he's built really well." She stated with a smile.  
Lili smiled. "Oh I could imagine. So he must be really great. He knows how to use his muscles and stuff. " She then whispered to Kathryn, "I think James has something against you. When I told him we were going to eat with you, he asked why I would want to be around such a bitch... Did you do something to him?"  
"No." Kathryn said. "Like I said...the boat ride with him wasn't so good between us. I haven't talked to him since." Kathryn looked at the door to the bathroom. "Yeah, Marc has nice muscles." She said with a giggle.  
Lili giggled. She then lowered her voice to a confidential tone. "Are you pregnant? I mean, you usually drink and there are only 3 reasons why a woman quits drinking. And the other two don't apply to you."  
"Yeah, I'm pregnant. I just told Marc today." Kathryn leaned up against the wall. "How did you and James get together? I mean you paired me up with him."  
"Congratulations. Man, you're totally bypassing everyone in like everything." Lili said with a slight giggle. "Well, I noticed he was alone on the boat the next day and I started talking to him. We seemed to really...connect."  
"Connect? How so?" She asked scared for herself and her friend. "And bypassing? What do you mean by that?"  
"He's so sweet and kind and perfect. " Lili informed her friend with a giddy smile, not going into James' abuse of her. "You're already married and you have a kid on the way. None of our other friends do. It's so cool how you're the first one."  
Kathryn smiled. "Yeah, lucky me." She said with a small smile. "You don't think James is telling Marc anything about me...do you?" She asked concerned. She knew James would do anything to make her life miserable.   
"I don't know. James doesn't know you that well so I'm sure if he was telling him anything it would be how nice you are. It's not like there's anything bad to tell. Unless there is. Is there?" Lili asked, growing concerned thinking Kathryn may have been in somewhat the same situation she had.  
Kathryn scratched her brow. "I really hope there is nothing to talk about. Maybe we should go back."  
"Okay. If you want." Lili started to the door. She stopped halfway there. "Actually, there was something I needed to tell you. I'm not supposed to tell anyone or...But, I need to tell someone."  
"What?" Kathryn asked coming closer to her friend.   
"James...He's..." Lili stumbled, searching for the right words. "He's violent. You can't tell anyone or he'll know I told you and then he might kill me."  
Kathryn head fell down. "Lili, I'm so sorry. I should have told you what happened that night on the boat with him." Kathryn cleared her throat. "As I was going to sleep he came into my room and forced himself on me. I tried pushing him off but me and my little body isn't that good for pushing off muscular guys off of me. That's when Sebastian walked in...and that's when we left. He told me it wasn't over. That's why I didn't want to come tonight."  
"Oh no! If I had known he was like that with you, I wouldn't have mentioned it to him and tried to go by myself. Of course, he would have found me here and suspected I was with Marc and you were just tagging along." Lili commented, feeling bad about bringing him. "What am I supposed to do? I love him, but I hate what he does to me. He just is so sweet sometimes."  
"Maybe you could stay a few nights at my house. My house is so big I'm sure Marc wouldn't mind. I mean, I hope. Let's go back out." Kathryn walked out with Lili and sat down. "Sorry that took so long." She took a drink of her water and looked at Marc not sure if James had told him anything. "So, what were you two talking about?"  
"James was just telling me how you two met. " Marc said with a pleasant smile, even though James had told him they had slept together. He handed Kathryn her water. "Our food should be out soon."  
"Alright." She said placing her elbow on the table and pressed her fingers into her head. She couldn't tell if Marc was mad with her. She eyed James and glared at him. Her life was miserable enough.  
"Are you alright, Kathryn?" Marc asked. She didn't look like she felt well.  
"I'm fine. I'm just hungry." Kathryn rubbed her stomach feeling the child in her. If James said anything to Marc about Sebastian she knew she'd never hear the end of it from Marc.  
"Oh, well I'm sure the food will be ready soon." Marc told her with a comforting smile. Under the table he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.  
Kathryn smiled feeling his hand on hers. She then looked at Lili. "You have any plans tomorrow?" She asked trying to get Marc let her spend time with her best friend.  
Lili shook her head. "I was going to go shopping and that's it. You wanna come with?"  
Kathryn smiled and nodded her head not even consulting it over with Marc. "I'd love to." She said. "What time are you going?"  
"Around noon-ish. Nothing too early. You know how I love to sleep in." Lili replied with a smile.  
Marc took a sip of his wine. "How long do you think you'll be out?" Marc asked.  
Kathryn looked at Marc almost forgetting to see what he thought. "For a few hours." She cleared her throat smiling at her friend then looked at Marc. "Is that ok?" She asked softly.  
Marc nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fine. I had some things I needed to do anyways."  
Lili laughed to herself and whispered to Kathryn, "What's with this is it okay thing?"  
Kathryn knelt her head to the side not wanting to talk about it then looked at her friend. "I was just seeing if Marc had anything planned." She said and smiled as their orders came out. Her food looked delicious. She took a bite and smiled at the taste. Maybe she'd go to her house and spend some time with Sebastian.  
Marc looked to Kathryn and asked, "How is your food?" He took a bite of his own and found that it tasted as good as it looked.  
Kathryn looked at Marc after she had taken her bite. "It's delicious." She said with a smiled then took a few more bites with her water. "Do you like it?"  
Marc nodded in agreement. "Yes, I like it very much. I'm starting to see why this place is your favorite restaurant."  
Kathryn grinned then turned to Lili. "You like your meal?" She asked ignoring James.  
Lili smiled at Kathryn. "Yeah, it's great. I love coming here. I always get something different and it's always good."  
"Yeah, Things here are always good. What are your plans after dinner?" She asked.  
She looked over at James and smiled lovingly. "James and I were going to go back to his apartment for some...dessert. How about you?"  
Kathryn looked at Marc. "I'm not sure what we're doing." She said then took a bite of her meal.  
Marc grinned at her, his eyes full of lust. "I'm sure I'll think of something we can do."  
Lili laughed at his comment. "I'm sure you will."  
"Are you questioning my ability to entertain Kathryn?" Marc asked, glaring at Lili.  
Lili shook her head, still laughing. "No not at all."  
"Stop laughing at me, dammit!" Marc yelled.  
Lili was beginning to get a little scared of Marc. "I wasn't laughing at you..."  
Kathryn just smiled looking down at her plate as she took the last bite of her meal. She then looked up at Marc as he yelled at her friend. "Marc." She said a little embarrassed. "I'm sure Lili just meant...that you'd have a had time not to." She said trying to save her friend. She took his hand and kissed it. "Maybe we should go on home."  
Marc nodded. "That's a good idea."  
"See you later, guys." Lili said with a smile, trying to remain chipper for the sake of James.  
"Talk to ya later Lili." She said standing up and left with Marc out to her car. She got in and looked at him. "She wasn't trying to be mean to you. You just took it the wrong way." She said then started her car.  
Marc got in next to her. "James told me about the boat ride you two went on together." He said in a low voice.  
Kathryn cleared her throat. "Yeah, that was the night of my birthday. What exactly did he tell you?" She asked pulling out of the parking lot.  
"That you two slept together. And would have done it again, if your brother hadn't walked in and gotten jealous." Marc replied. "Also, that you went off with your brother to entertain him."  
"He came into my room when I was sleeping and forced himself on me. Sebastian had came in to just check on me and all Sebastian did was get James off of me." She said in an angry mood. "I left with him to go home not to entertain him." She said disgusted with James. "He's just a poor loser and wouldn't take no for an answer. Plain and simple."  
"Then answer my question honestly. No lies. You owe me that much." Marc told her, preparing her for the question. "Have you slept with Sebastian?"  
Kathryn looked at him as she pulled in their drive way. "I can't believe you're asking me that Marc." She said in a low tone. "No, I haven't slept with him. Why are you jealous of him sweetie?" She said putting one hand on his face and softly kissed him. "I wish you would believe me." She said her kisses running down his neck.  
"I can't help it. I feel as if he has some part of you that I can't touch. I don't like sharing my things with other people. Especially you. You mean so much to me. More than anyone else has before and I don't want to lose you. Not to him." Marc told her, not returning her kisses.  
"Just don't listen to James anymore, ok? He's just the type who can't get over a girl saying no to him." She said then stopped kissing him and sat back up in her chair. He's my brother Marc. Just because I want to spend time with him it's just because of that fact. He's my brother. He's the only real close kin I have."  
"I know that. I know how you feel towards him. But I've seen the way he looks at you. You may care for him as a brother, but he looks at you with such lust that I can't stand it. I'm afraid he'll try something." Marc told her, gently running his fingers through her hair.  
"If he does anything I don't like I'll tell you." She said then gave him one last kiss. She then opened the door and walked inside her house and up to Marc's and her bedroom. She walked in her closet picking up a long T-shirt and quickly took off her clothes and put the shirt on picking up the clothes that were on the floor and put them in her hamper. She sat down on her bed taking her hair down then picked up a brush and started brushing her hair trying to forget the night.  
  



	9. The Truth Hurts

Notes: This is a rewrite of the ending of Cruel Intentions.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, much as I'd like to. If I   
did, I'd be sleeping with Sebastian or shopping with Kathryn. These   
ideas are just my own and the original storyline is not mine. Please   
don't sue. I'm broke.  
Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated!!!  
Distribution: Just email me first and let me know where you are   
putting it.  
  
The next morning, Lili arose earlier than usual. By the time she finished getting ready, it was 11:30. She picked up the phone and dialed Kathryn's number. She waited for Kathryn to pick up the phone. Kathryn's eyes opened as she woke up and rolled over slowly picking up the phone. "Hello?" She asked seeing Marc starting to wake up.  
"Morning. Did I wake you up, sleepyhead?" Lili asked with a cheerful tone in her voice.  
Kathryn smiled hearing her friend on the other line. "Hi." She yawned. "Yeah, I just woke up. It was a long night." She said smiling down at Marc. "What's up?"  
"We're going shopping today. Aren't you excited? I can't believe you aren't up. I woke up at the ungodly hour of 10 o'clock so I could get ready." Lili gushed.  
"Oh yeah, shopping. What time do you think you'll make it over here? It won't take me long to get ready and Marc's here."  
"Well, I'll probably be over there in about 15 minutes. I'm stopping at Starbucks for a latte. Do you want anything?" Lili asked.  
"Sure. Pick up one for me. Can you get one for Marc too? I better get off so I can get Marc up and get ready myself."  
"Ok. Bye!" Lili said cheerfully and clicked her phone off. She rolled over on her bed and looked at Sebastian. "Do you think she suspects anything?"  
"Marc?" Kathryn asked moving over to him and bent down to kiss him. "Morning sunshine. I'm going to go shopping with Lili but she's bringing us a latte so you have to get up."  
Marc smiled at Kathryn. "Well since I won't see you for the rest of the day, this will have to do." He gently kissed her.  
She closed her eyes as she returned the kiss. "My baby." She whispered while kissing him. "I'll try to get home soon to do some stuff with you." She said smiling at him.   
Marc grinned. "I'll be looking forward to that." He told her as he sat up. "I suppose we should get dressed.."  
Kathryn nodded and got off of Marc and went into her closet picking a soft blue color dress. Their was elastic to where the chest part was then the flowed out at the bottom. The dress went to her knees. She quickly put it on then walked to Marc handing him her modeling photos. "I got those in the mail yesterday." She cleared her throat remembering how revealing the pictures were. "They want to put them in different magazines."  
Marc looked through the pictures. "You look beautiful." He said, admiring the pictures. "But not as beautiful as you really are." He stood up and walked to his closet. He pulled out some black shorts he could work out in and a white wife-beater's shirt and then quickly threw them on.  
"Thanks. I just have to sign a paper saying they can put my pictures in the magazine they choose. That's alright, isn't it?" She asked smiling at him admiring his body in the wife beater shirt.  
"As long as they don't put you in Playboy or some trashy magazine like that." Marc commented with a smile. He would give her anything, knowing that she only loved him.  
"Ok. You look nice." She said walking up to him with a smile on her face.   
"Thank you. You look..." He looked at her, trying to find a word to describe her. "Beautiful."  
"Thank you." She said then kissed him kissing him on the lips. "I'm going to head downstairs so when Lili gets here it won't take me five minutes to walk down the stairs."  
"All right. That sounds like a good idea." Marc commented with a smile. He started to walk with her to the stairs.  
Kathryn walked down the stairs slowly with Marc. holding his hand. She walked into their kitchen picking up her leather black jacket. "I'm not really good at cooking, but you want something to eat?"  
Marc shook his head. "No, I'm not really hungry this morning." There was a knock at the door. "That must be Lili." He said walking over to the door. He answered it and smiled at Lili, "Good morning."  
"Good morning. Kathryn around?" Lili asked, handing him his coffee.  
Kathryn walked to the door smiling as she saw her friend. "Hi Lili." She looked up at Marc and gave him a kiss. "I'll call you if the plans change on the time." She said looking at him after she kissed him.  
Marc smiled at her. "Alright. Bye." He waved to her as she left.  
After they were out of Marc's earshot, Lili commented, "He's in a better mood than last night."  
"Yeah." Kathryn said getting in Lili's car. "I just...had to recharge his battery." She said with a smile. "How were things with James?"  
Lili laughed. "Oh, they were great. All I had to do was drop him off at his house. He fell asleep in the car on the way home. So I went out to a club after I dropped him off."  
Kathryn smiled and laughed. "Sounds like James. Always sleeping around. What happened at the club?"  
"Oh I danced for a couple of hours. Nothing new. It was the same guys as always." Lili commented, telling the truth. Just leaving out the part about Sebastian.  
"Sounds fun." She said with a smile. "How long do you think we'll go shopping?"  
"Oh I don't know. I have a date tonight at 7 so I guess we'll finish about 4. Which by the way means we need to pick me something out for the date." Lili said with a grin.  
Kathryn nodded her head. "You know I'm the best with clothing..." She said with a smile. "Oh, the people who take my pictures want to put them in magazines."  
"Wow! That's so cool! You're gonna do it right?" Lili asked eagerly.  
"Yeah, I can't wait. I've already had people asking for autographs. Plus, a few of them were my photographers but, they said I'd do well."  
"Of course you will. You're gorgeous and sweet and smart. If someone like you can't do well, no one could." Lili said, supporting her friend.  
"Thanks Lili." She said with a smile. "You never did tell me who your date was. If you tell me who it is then maybe I'd know his taste."  
Lili wasn't expecting this question. "It's...umm...You don't know him." She said quickly, trying to hide the fact that it's Sebastian.  
"It's not another college guy, is it? Or is it James?" She asked wondering why her friend wouldn't tell her who her date was.   
"No, it's not either of them." Lili responded, being honest. "It's sort of a secret. I mean, he has this on-again, off-again girlfriend but he thinks her affections are waning or something so he asked me out."  
Kathryn smiled. "Alright. I'll to find something for ya." Kathryn got out of the car as Lili pulled into a parking space and walked with her into a store. "So, what kind of dress are you looking for?"   
"Umm...Something sexy. Just not overkill." Lili told her as they walked into the store. "And we need to hit Victoria's Secret."  
"Victoria Secret?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "You two must be serious. I don't mind though, I need to get some stuff there anyways."  
"Yeah, we've been seeing each other for a while." Lili replied as they started to look at dresses.  
"How long?" She asked pulling a dress of the holder. It was a mint green dress that she thought Lili could try.   
Lili looked at the dress and liked it. She took it from Kathryn to hold while they looked at other dresses. "Well our first date was that night you met Marc for the first time. Because I remember you calling me about him as I was getting ready for my first date with him." She picked up a pink dress with black lace over it.  
Kathryn nodded her head. "So, it's been awhile?" She asked then took a dark blue dress and handed it to Lili. "I just wish my life was as simple as yours?" She said still looking at the dresses. "So what does your guy plan on doing with this girlfriend of his?"  
"He doesn't know. We don't really talk about her that much. It's kind of a sore subject for him." Lili replied. "So, have you told Sebastian about your modeling news?" She asked, trying to change the subject even though the person in the subject hadn't changed.  
"No, not yet." She said looking at Lili as she said Sebastian's name. "Marc doesn't want me going there to the house." She cleared her throat. "I'm sure I could call him sometime."  
"Yeah, you could call him now. It's not like Marc would find out." Lili suggested.  
Kathryn nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right." She took out her cell phone and dialed her old house number. "Sebastian?" She asked with a smile hearing his voice on the other line. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm good. " Sebastian said a little out of breath. He had taken a shower at Lili's after she had left and had just arrived home in time to hear the phone ringing. "What's new?"  
"I'm just shopping with Lili." She said looking at more dress's. "She has some date." Kathryn looked concerned hearing him out of breath. "Did you just take a jog?"  
"How is Lili?" Sebastian asked with a grin on his face. "Actually, I just got back from breakfast. I went out and ran in when I heard the phone ringing."  
"She's fine. Just excited about this date." She said handing Lili more clothes then walked to the opposite side of the store. "I miss you Sebastian." She said closing her eyes wishing she was at her old house.  
"Any idea who the lucky fellow is?" Sebastian asked, trying to find out if Lili had told her about him. "I miss you too Kathryn. I wish you were home with me."  
"No, she won't tell me who her date is which is odd." Kathryn sighed. "It's not a big deal I just feel like she's hiding something from me. Are you coming to the house tomorrow for supper? I'm not sure how much longer Marc is going to let you come over. He told me last night you always look at me with lustful eyes." She said then giggled.  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sebastian then laughed at Marc's comment. "I may have to stop that, won't I? Of course that means I may not be able to look at you." He was grateful to hear Lili hadn't told her it was him and didn't say any more on the subject.  
"Great." She said with a sigh of relief. "Just come around five. Oh, the reason why I'm supposed to be calling you is that my photographers want to put my pictures in magazines."  
"Really? Congratulations! I wish I was with you so I could show you how proud I am of you." Sebastian told her sincerely.  
"Maybe Lili wouldn't mind if she dropped me off at the house so I could see you. Marc will just think I'm shopping." She said waiting for his answer.  
"What time?" Sebastian asked. "I have to be somewhere at 6:45." He hoped he hadn't given her the same time Lili had said.  
"In half a hour? I'm sure I can get a dress for her in that time." She said with a smile.  
Sebastian grinned. "Alright. I'll see you then I guess."  
Kathryn smiled and said good-bye then hung up the phone. She then walked to Lili seeing she had tried on a dress. "Oh Lili. You look beautiful in that one."  
"Thanks. " Lili replied with a smile. "This is my favorite. I guess I'll get this one." She walked back into the dressing room and changed into her black pants and white tank top. She then walked to where one of the salesgirls was standing to ring up the dress for Lili. After she had finished buying the dress, she asked, "On to Victoria's Secret?"  
"Yeah, ummm I was wondering if you could drop me off by my old house. I wanted to see Sebastian. I wouldn't be there long." She said looking at her.  
"Sure! After I pick up that thing I ordered we can go. If you want to go that early." Lili suggested walking towards Victoria's Secret.  
Kathryn smiled and nodded walking with her to Victoria's Secret and up to the register. "Thanks Lili."  
"No problem. I would be a bad friend if I stood between you and Sebastian." Lili smiled as she handed the clerk her credit card to pay for her order.  
Kathryn just smiled looking around the store. She waited as Lili got her order then headed back to the car with Lili. She got in the car. "You have to let me know who your mystery date thinks of your dress."  
"Oh I will. I'll call you tomorrow afternoon with all the details." Lili told her with a grin as she got in the driver's seat of her car and started driving towards Sebastian's house.  
Kathryn nodded her head. "Great." She headed out of the car as Lili pulled up in her old driveway. "Can you pick me up in a hour? Just call me when you're here." She said then waved to her friend as she walked in her old house. "Sebastian?" She called out.  
Sebastian walked downstairs after hearing Kathryn's voice. He embraced her in a hug. "It's so good to see you."  
Kathryn smiled closing her eyes as Sebastian hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I miss you so much." She said placing her lips on his and kissed him passionately.  
Sebastian kissed her passionately as well and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He ran his hands up her back. "It's so lonely here without you."  
Kathryn pressed her nose against his. "I get lonely without you too. I wish things were how they used to be." She said staring up at him.  
"I know. I wish that our parents had never come back from Egypt with him." Sebastian told her. "I mean things were better for us, even before we weren't together."  
"Oh really?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "How so?" She whispered coming closer to him.  
"We didn't have to worry about anyone coming between us." Sebastian replied, leaning in and kissing her once again. As he kissed her, he heard a knock at the door. He pulled away. "This will just take a minute. " He walked to the door and opened it. "Hey Marc. What's going on?"  
Kathryn nodded and walked to a bookshelf looking at her family photo's. Her eyes locked on the photo hearing her brother say Marc. She bite on her bottom lip wondering what he was doing here or how he knew she was here.  
Marc faked a smile, "I'm here to get Kathryn."  
"Well she's not here." Sebastian said with a shrug. "Sorry. She's shopping with Lili."  
"Lili's not shopping anymore. Her room mate just told me she went to exercise after coming home. Alone. I know Kathryn's here. Let me see her." Marc said, bursting into the house. He spotted Kathryn and ran over to her. "What are you doing?" He asked angrily."  
"I...I left something over here." She said. "Lili had to go get something and she was coming right back over to pick me up. What are you doing here?" She asked taking a step back.  
"I called James to see if he wanted to go play tennis with me while both of our significant others were out and he told me that Lili had just come home alone and was going to go work out." Marc replied angrily. "Why don't you go get what you forgot then we are leaving."  
"I already have what I want." She said then looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry." She said softly.  
"You already have what you want?" Marc asked. He looked in her hands. "You don't have anything...You're talking about Sebastian, aren't you? You little slut."  
"Look that's enough! She's talking about her family photo." Sebastian said, defending Kathryn.  
Kathryn looked at Marc and picked up the picture. "Bye Sebastian." She said then walked out of the house and got in Marc's car and started to cry.  
Sebastian walked to the window, watching Kathryn leave. "Stop crying, Kathryn." Marc ordered. "If you don't, I won't let him come over for dinner tomorrow. I'll tell him that you are sick or something and you won't be able to see him."  
  
She wiped the tears from her face. "Why can't you trust me? You can't run my life."  
"That's where you're wrong Kathryn. I will run your life. I have the power in this relationship and you need to remember that." Marc told her calmly.  
Kathryn looked out the window wiping the tears from her face again. "Why can't you trust me? I'd think you can trust me since we're married." She said not looking at him.  
"It's not you I don't trust. It's Sebastian. " Marc answered.  
"He's my brother Marc!" She said starting to lose her temper. She angrily got out of the car slamming the door shut and stormed into the house.  
"Not for much longer." Marc muttered under his breath. Kathryn didn't know their parents were separating and soon on their way to divorce, but he did. A fact that he was going to keep from her, until the time was right.  
"Excuse me?" She asked spinning around in a mad mood. "What's that supposed to me?"  
"Nothing." Marc commented. She wasn't supposed to have heard that.  
Kathryn sat on her couch glaring at Marc as he sat next to her. "Don't touch me." She said scooting over.  
"You weren't supposed to have heard that." Marc informed her. "I thought your parents should have told you or even I should have at a better time."  
"You're lying!" Kathryn shouted. "And even if they were getting a divorce he's still my step brother."  
"I didn't say there were getting divorced. They're getting separated. Why would I lie about this, Kathryn?" Marc asked her.  
"You hate Sebastian! You've never liked him." Kathryn took her car keys that were laying on the table. "I'm going out for a drive."  
"If anything, I would hate this news more. It means you won't be legally related to him, which makes it okay for you to be with him." Marc shouted at her retreating back.  
"You think I would go with my step brother after my parents got divorced?" She asked then stood up. "I'm going to Blaine's." She said not moving as she looked down at Marc.  
"I don't know. Would you?" Marc asked angrily. "Leave! I don't care!" He yelled. "Go!"  
Kathryn placed her keys back on the table. "Forget it. I'm staying here." She wiped the tears from her face again. "I wouldn't Marc. Why can't you believe me?"  
"Because so far you've done nothing to disprove my suspicions." Marc told her as he stood up from the couch and stormed out of the room.  
"Marc wait!" Kathryn yelled running to him grabbing his arm. "What have I done? Every time I've asked to go see him you've let me except for tonight and I was just waiting on Lili." Kathryn said.  
"You know your excuse keeps changing for why you were over there. Which means you are lying." Marc told her, not being able to look into her eyes.  
"They're not excuses. I've told you before, he's the only real family I have since my parents are never home. You told me you trusted me. I'm telling you the truth." Kathryn said taking Marc's hand.  
Marc nodded his head. "I know. I just can't help feeling jealous. I don't know. Something's off about your brother and I don't know what it is."  
"I wish you weren't jealous baby." She said looking up at him wrapping her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his chest. "I promise, it'll be just us two tomorrow." She then lifted her head looking up at Marc. "Alright?"  
Marc smiled and nodded. "Alright." He stroked her hair.  
Kathryn looked at Marc and smiled. "What should I do now to make it up to you?" She said with a grin.  
"I'm sure we can think of something. In our room." Marc answered, grinning back at her as they walked up to his room.  
Kathryn nodded and walked in the room with Marc walking to the bed laying down on her pillow. It seemed she was making up for a lot of the things she was doing with Sebastian to Marc. She smiled at him as he got on the bed.  
Marc lay down on their bed and looked at Kathryn next to him. He leaned in and gently kissed him.  
Kathryn leaned in closer and began to kiss him further. She rolled over on top of him. "You must like me making up to you in this way." She said with a smile then kissed him again.  
"How could I not?" Marc asked her with a smile and then went back to kissing her.  
Kathryn straddled him with her body running her fingers down to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it off him. She then let her kisses trail down his body as her small body was on top of his.  
--Cut to Sebastian and Lili's Date—  
Lili let the mint green dress that Kathryn had picked out of the store for her and put it on. She looked great in it. She then put on a pair of black shoes and sprayed a raspberry scent spray on herself. She headed down stairs looking in the mirror one last time to look at her hair.  
Sebastian pulled up to Lili's driveway in his black 1956 jaguar roadster. He stopped the car, got out, and walked towards the door. He knocked twice and waited for Lili to come out.  
Lili answered the door and smiled. "Hey Sebastian." She grabbed her black leather purse on the rack and shut the door. She got in the car amazed with how good it looked. "You look great." She said with a smile.  
Sebastian leaned in and kissed her. "I can say the same for you." He told her with a smile and handed her a rose.  
"Oh how sweet." She said taking the rose and smelled it. "Thank you Sebastian." She then leaned over to kiss him.   
Sebastian kissed her back and then pulled away to drive to the restaurant they were going to. "So, how was shopping today? I heard you kept talking about some mystery date."  
Lili grinned and looked out the window. "Yeah, pretty lame, huh?" She asked smiling as they neared the restaurant.   
"Are you okay with this being a secret?" Sebastian asked. "I mean if you want we could come out about it, but it's going to hurt Kathryn. And you know that."  
Lili cleared her throat. "I just don't see how I'm dating you is going to hurt Kathryn." Lili got out of the car as Sebastian stopped. "How do you feel?"  
"I guess we should tell her. Break it to her gently. " Sebastian told her as they got out of the car. He wasn't going to go in why it would hurt her, especially since Lili didn't know that Kathryn and him had been together.  
"Right." Lili said with a smile. She sat down at a table with Sebastian. "You're ok with this dating thing, aren't you?  
"Yeah. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here now, would I?" Sebastian asked with a grin.  
Lili smiled and drank a sip of water that was already laying on the table. "When should we tell her?"  
"Well, knowing Kathryn she'll ask how it went. And she'll ask who it was you went out with again." Sebastian replied. "Do you want something to drink? Besides, the water?"  
"I'm fine." Lili said. "I realized how much I like to be sober when I'm around you." She said with a grin  
Sebastian grinned at her. "I feel the same way. It was you who called Marc today, wasn't it?"  
Lili almost choked on the water she was drinking. "Yeah." She said softly.  
He laughed. "Thatta girl. That's pretty crafty of you." He told her with a glance of admiration.  
Lili looked at Sebastian. "Really? Was Marc mad at Kathryn?"  
"Yeah. But I'm sure that Kathryn's using her feminine wiles to get him less mad." Sebastian answered with a grin.  
Lili giggled. "Yeah, she's good with that stuff. Good with putting her charms on guys she wants something from.   
"Yeah, but it's a little obvious sometimes, you know? I prefer girls who are more...real and into the moment." Sebastian told her with a grin. "Like you."  
"You're not just saying that are you?" She asked with a smile teasing him. "Not to get something out of me, huh?"  
"No. I'd never do something like that." Sebastian said returning her teasing tone with an innocent look on his face. "Besides, if I wanted something I'd let you know."  
"That's why I like you. You're very honest with me." She said with a smile.  
"Well, what's the point in dilly-dallying around with lies? Everything comes out eventually." Sebastian answered.  
"Exactly." She said. The waitress then came. "I'll just take one of your southern bell meals." She said looking at the waitress.  
Sebastian then told the waitress what he wanted and she walked away. "How long have you known Kathryn?" Sebastian asked.  
"Ever since 3rd grade." She said taking another drink. "Why? I remember when you first came." She said with a smile.  
"And I still only met you in July." Sebastian said, shaking his head. "I can't believe that you knew me that long without my ever meeting you. How is it that that happened?"  
"You just seemed more...interested in someone else." She said clearing her throat in between the pause.  
"Someone else? Who?" Sebastian asked, not knowing if she knew of Kathryn and Sebastian the summer before 9th grade.  
"Kathryn..." She said softly. "I was still her best friend back then and she seemed to like you too."  
"Yeah, well that's all old stuff. We had our fun and it ended, come the beginning of high school." Sebastian answered her, pretending it didn't mean as much as it really had.  
Lili smiled. "Yeah." She said not wanting to tell him how torn up about it Kathryn was. She smiled up at the waitress as her plate of food was laid in front of her. She began to eat it just looking at Sebastian.  
"What is it? You're keeping something from me." Sebastian commented, noticing the obvious look of being deep in thought.  
Lili shrugged. "It's nothing. It's just that when you broke up I guess that's the best way to put it Kathryn cried over you for so long, but when your parents got married she uh, kinda hated your guts."  
"She cried over me?" Sebastian asked, pretending to be shocked. "Kathryn actually cried? Did you get any pictures?" He asked with a laugh.  
Lili shook her head with a smile. "That's when she started making herself throw up too." Her eyes widened. "But don't tell her I told you that. She made me promise not to tell anyone."  
"What?" Sebastian asked, not having to pretend to be shocked any more. He had never heard this. He was the cause of that? "Oh my God...I didn't know..." He mumbled to himself.  
Lili scratched her brow not sure whether to tell Sebastian all of what she knew. "She uh...told me about your first time together and she thought that's why you didn't talk to her anymore. She was depressed and that's how she dealt with it." She took a bite of her food. "When she figured that guys liked her she started sleeping with them and they told her how great she was or looked so she kept sleeping around and kept making herself throw up."  
"But, she's better now. I mean she's only with Marc and he seems to love her a lot. She isn't still making herself throw up, is she?" Sebastian asked concerned. "Because that would be horrible for the baby and I don't want her endangering our child." Sebastian said, not even realizing his obvious slip up.  
Her eyes narrowed hearing Sebastian say, our. "Our?" She asked wishing she heard him say wrong but knew she didn't. "Sebastian! That's your baby!"  
"What? What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked not knowing how she would have discovered it was his.  
"You just said, "endangering *our* baby! That's why you've waited so long to tell her about us." She put her hand on her mouth feeling as if she were going to get sick.  
"Oh God. I said that didn't I?" Sebastian commented, with a shocked look on his face. "That wasn't supposed to come out. You can't tell anyone I told you that."  
Lili started breathing heavily as if she were in a nightmare. "I can't believe that's your child! No wonder Marc doesn't like her seeing you!"  
"It was a fluke. An accident. We didn't mean for it to happen." Sebastian said, defending himself and Kathryn.  
"But you slept with her. You both had intercourse." She said in a low voice. "Did you make her have it with you?" She asked not seeing why Kathryn would sleep with her brother.  
"No. I would never force Kathryn in to something she didn't want. We were just both really drunk." Sebastian said, trying to explain.  
"I think I'm going to catch a cab home. Oh and yes, Kathryn still starves herself and makes herself throw up when she does eat. If it is your child you better do something or it will die." She said standing up and walked to the pay phone.  
Sebastian stood up and followed Lili to the phone. "Wait! What am I supposed to do? Lili, you have to help me. As Kathryn's best friend, help me."  
Lili turned around. "What do you want me to help you with?" She asked raising her eye brows.  
"Help me help Kathryn. We have to help her get away from Marc. He hits her. " Sebastian answered Lili.  
"He hits her? I thought he really loved her. She's giddy with him whenever I see him. When has he hit her?" She asked.  
"Whenever he gets drunk. He acts differently when he drinks in the worst way." Sebastian responded. "I'm not making any of this up, Lili. The first night he met her, we all three went out to a club. He got drunk and he hit her in front of everyone in the club. Along with hitting me."  
Lili's eyes widened. "How am I supposed to get her out of that house? Maybe we should go there together."  
"Right. Just let me show up on the doorstep and everything will be fixed." Sebastian commented sarcastically.  
Lili sighed. "What am I supposed to do? I want to help her out but how?"  
Sebastian shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I need your help. Between the two of us, we should be able to think something up. I can't let anything happen to her. I promised her that I wouldn't. She's scared of him."  
"Let's go to her house then. He can't deny her seeing us, right?" She sighed. "I want to go see her."  
Sebastian nodded. "All right. But we need to think of a realistic reason for seeing her first." Sebastian said as they walked out to his car. "He won't let me in without a reason."  
Lili thought. "How about...your parents splitting up?" She said getting in the car. "Or just say you're moving even though you aren't."  
"We can try both. " Sebastian said as he drove to Kathryn and Marc's home.  
Lili nodded and kept silent as they drove to Kat and Marc's house. She got out of the car as they pulled in their driveway. She cleared her throat again as Sebastian rang the door bell.  
Marc and Kathryn had just finished making up when they heard the door bell ring. Marc slipped on a pair of boxers and his robe. He walked downstairs. "What do you two want? It's nearly midnight."  
"We need to talk to Kathryn. It's important." Sebastian told him.  
Marc asked, suspiciously, "What about?"  
Lili smiled at Marc even though she was disgusted with him. "We have some news for her. Can we come in? We won't be here long."  
Marc raised an eyebrow at them. "Fine, come in." He moved out of the way so they could walk in. After they did, he shut the door behind them. "What news are you talking about? She already knows that her parents are separating."  
Lili looked at Sebastian knowing plan A wouldn't work. "Uh, just some news that Sebastian is moving and I'm going off to college down in Georgia." She said Georgia came the first state in her head. "Where's Kat at?" She asked looking around.  
"She's upstairs." Marc said. Sebastian was moving? This was great. "You can go talk to her alone. I'll be down here watching TV."   
Sebastian started to walk up the stairs with Lili to Kathryn's room. He knocked on her door and waited for an answer.  
Kathryn looked up at the door knowing it wasn't Marc he would have just come in. She slipped on one of her long shirts. "Come on in." She said noticing how late it was. She almost jumped out of her bed seeing her brother and best friend.  
"Hi Kathryn." Sebastian said with a small smile.  
"What are you two doing here?" She asked walking over to Sebastian and hugged him tightly letting Sebastian feel her body.  
"We came to check up on you and make sure that you were alright." Sebastian told her as he embraced her. "Marc looked pretty angry when he picked you up at the house."  
Kathryn sighed. "He's fine. You didn't have any trouble getting in, did you?" She sighed again. "He and James have become friends."  
"That's not good." Sebastian said. "We got in fine. We had to say we had news which was that I was moving and Lili was going to the university of...where, again?"  
"Georgia." Lili said noticing how skinny Kathryn was.  
"You're moving?" Kathryn asked starting to worry.  
"No. It was a lie. Just to get in. It was either that or Lili and I were getting married. We were trying to make it sound plausible." Sebastian informed her. Sebastian noticed how skinny Kathryn was as well. "Kathryn, we need to get you some help." Sebastian told her, cutting to the chase. "You can't be this skinny if you're going to have a child."  
'What?" She asked looking at Sebastian. "I just lost some weight...since I've been taking those walks."  
"Yeah, but Kathryn...you want the baby to be healthy right?" Sebastian asked concerned for her. He reached out and took her hand in his.  
"Yes." She said softly. "I'm so miserable. I can't cope. This is just how I deal with it, by not eating." Kathryn looked at Lili then Sebastian. "I am a little hungry. You wanna go down with me to the kitchen?"  
Sebastian gently stroked her hair with his free hand. "You have to eat." He stood up with her. "We'll go down with you to the kitchen and eat with you if you want."  
Kathryn walked down to the kitchen with both of them smiling at Marc as he looked at her. She then took a banana and cut it up in a fruit mix with strawberries and other fruits. She took a bite. "Happy?"  
"I'm getting there." Sebastian told her with a smile. In a low tone so Marc wouldn't hear, "You know when things get bad you just need to call Lili or me."  
Kathryn gave a tiny smile. "I know. Things haven't been so bad. I Just think he thinks I owe him something every night." She said looking at Lili and Sebastian. "You know what I mean." She said continuing to eat.  
"Unfortunately we do. But isn't that how it is supposed to be the first few months of any marriage?" Sebastian asked teasingly. "We didn't interrupt anything between you two did we?" Sebastian was trying to stay upbeat and happy, but it was hard. "I heard Marc told you about the rentals."  
"We actually just got done with my apology." She said not being able to say the word, make-out. 'Yeah, Marc told me. He was thrilled to say the least."  
"Really? He was happy about it? Why would he be?" Sebastian asked.  
"He said I wouldn't be related to you anymore." She said finishing off her fruit mix. "How long are you guys staying?"  
"As long we're allowed to." Sebastian responded with a laugh. "Which might not be for too much longer."  
"Why do you say that?" She asked then turned around seeing Marc standing right by her. She jumped not expecting him to be right by her. "Done watching TV?"  
"Yeah. I'm getting tired. We should head to bed." Marc told her, wrapping an arm around her.  
Kathryn looked over at Sebastian. "I better say good night." She said standing up. "Thanks for coming over. Come again." She said not wanting Sebastian to leave her. She walked with Marc to the door and watched them get in his car. "What was on TV?"  
"Just some disturbing episode of Jerry Springer. This guy dumped his ex to marry his sister." Marc said, fully getting the irony of his comment.  
Kathryn just laughed. "People these days, huh?" She said turning off the light and walked up to their room and got in the bed and under the covers. "You ok sweetie? You seem a little disturbed."  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Marc told her with a smile as he got in bed next to her. "I just did some thinking today. Maybe I was wrong. I should give Sebastian another chance."  
"Another chance?" She asked. "But he told me he was moving. What do you mean by second chance?"  
"I should be nicer to him. I've never given him a fair shot." Marc commented. "Did he tell you when he was moving?"  
Kathryn shook her head at his last question. "No, I forgot to ask. I was just surprised by it." She laid on her back turning off the light by her side of the room. "You don't mind if my trainer comes over tomorrow do you?" She asked not sure how he would feel about a good looking guy in the house helping her with her body.   
Marc turned off the lamp next to him. "No, not at all. I'm starting my first day of work with my father's company so I won't be home anyway."  
"I thought we were going to spend the day with each other tomorrow? And where is your father's business?" She asked him in the dark.  
"I forgot. I'm sorry. It's in Manhattan." Marc replied.  
"Manhattan? So when are you getting home?" She asked yawning.  
"I should be getting home around 5:30 or 6. " Marc answered. "I guess that's when I'll see you tomorrow. Since I have to wake up at seven."  
"Marc..." She said softly. "You really don't think I'm a slut?" She asked still hurt by him calling her that. "Did you just say that because you were mad or do you really think that?"  
"No, sweetheart I don't. I was just angry and I wasn't thinking clearly." Marc answered, feeling bad about having said that to her.  
Kathryn felt a burden lifted off her chest. "Can I ask you how you found out about me being at my old house?"   
"Lili called me." Marc answered her honestly. "She told me where you were."  
Kathryn was shocked hearing that Lili would call Marc. "She called you?" She choked out. "What did she say?"   
"She told me she had dropped you off at Sebastian's. She thought I'd want to know." Marc replied. "I was little surprised she had called me too."  
She felt her head spinning. Why would Lili tell on her? She put her hands up to her head trying to remain calm. "I'm going downstairs." She said wanting to really use the phone.  
"Are you okay?" Marc asked. "Should I not have told you?"  
Kathryn felt her head still spinning. She remembered Lili in her dress she had picked out for Lili earlier. Sebastian was dressed up to. She started to cry knowing they had been the date. "I'm fine." She lied and walked downstairs searching for the phone.  
Marc just nodded and let her go. She was obviously going to settle this out with someone. There wasn't anything he could do.  
She found the phone and dialed Sebastian's number angered. "Sebastian!" She said mad placing one hand on her hip  
Sebastian had just arrived home from dropping Lili off. "What is it, Kathryn?" He asked, not knowing why she sounded so angry. "Are you okay?"  
"You've been going out with Lili!" Kathryn said in an annoyed tone not wanting Marc to hear. "I bet Lili is in on the whole thing too. You better have a good reason for why you're doing this to me."  
"Doing what? Look Lili and I broke things off tonight. I couldn't do it Kathryn. I was trying to move on Kathryn, but I can't." Sebastian confided to her.  
"Why did she tell Marc that I was with you?" She asked.  
"I don't know. She was the one who told him? I thought it had something to do with her room mate..." Sebastian answered.  
"Oh...Marc didn't say anything about that. Or maybe he did. I just feel I can't cope with anything anymore."  
"Well you can. Maybe you should ask Marc to give you a massage. It might make you feel better." Sebastian suggested.  
Kathryn turned her head looking up at her room. "I could." She sighed. "Marc is working tomorrow. Wanna come over?"  
"Yeah of course." Sebastian told her with a grin. "Look don't feel too bad about Lili telling Marc. She was just doing what she thought was right as a friend."  
Kathryn thought for a moment. "Why would she tell him though? It doesn't make sense. She knows how he feels about us being together, in the same house let alone the same room."  
"Well, maybe she was jealous of you." Sebastian suggested.  
Kathryn sighed then yawned. "Yeah, well I hope not. Listen, I'm going to head back to bed. See ya tomorrow." She said getting up and walking back to the phone jack.  
"Bye." Sebastian told her, before hanging up the phone.  
"Bye." Kathryn said then hung up the phone and walked back in the room to see Marc still awake. "Sweetie, can you rub my back?"  
Marc smiled at her. "Sure." He waited for her to lay down and then started to rub her back over her nightgown.  
Kathryn closed her eyes as she laid down on her pillow but was still awake. "What time did you say you were coming home tomorrow? I was planning on doing a few things."  
"Around six o'clock." Marc answered as he continued to rub her back. "Doing anything that would be of interest to me?"  
Kathryn turned her head looking up. "What kind of things would happen to interest you?" She asked. "I'll try to fix something up for dinner."  
"Well, if you were going to the museum or something. " Marc answered. "Or to a movie. You know, anything that isn't shopping. That'd be great if you could."  
"Well, my trainer is coming for about an hour. That'll be around 8. Then around 10 I was going to go get a manicure. That'll take two hours then I was going to go get lunch with Sebastian. I was thinking of getting some meatloaf to cook for dinner and some other things." She said trying to turn the attention off Sebastian. "That sound ok?"  
"Sounds like you're going to have a busy day." Marc commented with a grin. Now that he thought Sebastian was moving and had noticed somewhat of a change in Sebastian's look towards Kathryn, he was starting not to mind Kathryn doing things with him. Sebastian was her brother after all and he didn't want to ruin her familial bond with him. "Have fun tomorrow. Tell Sebastian I said hello."  
She kept her eyes closed loving the back rub. She then opened her eyes surprised Marc wasn't upset. "You don't care he's coming over?" She asked rolling over in his arms.   
"No. Why should I? You're right. I need to trust you and I'm starting to." Marc told her with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her.  
Kathryn smiled hugging him. "Thank you." She said then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You want me to buy some meat loaf for dinner tomorrow?" She asked nuzzling her face in his throat.  
"That sounds wonderful." Marc told her with a smile. "Have you ever cooked before?" He asked.  
"Not really." She said softly. "There has to be directions, right? If not I can ask someone."  
Marc laughed. "Maybe we should think about hiring a cook. Or you could ask your old one."  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. I don't think I'd be able to reach the back burner anyways." She said and started to kiss his throat.  
Marc grinned as she kissed his throat. He gently pulled her up so that he could kiss her on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her in for a kiss.  
Kathryn let him lift her up gently. She started kissing him passionately. With her arms still wrapped around him she tightened her hold around him. "Marc." She moaned. "Don't stop." She said locking her leg around his. Marc more than willingly obliged and continued to kiss her passionately. He let his hands start to pull her nightgown up. Kathryn let out soft moans of passion letting him take off her gown. She lifted her arms as Marc lifted it above her head. She then laid down on Marc moving her mouth all over his face showering him with kisses.   
Marc pulled her closer and murmured in her ear, "I love you." He kissed her softly on her cheek, leading a trail of kisses to her mouth.  
  



	10. Sweet Dreams

Notes: This is a rewrite of the ending of Cruel Intentions.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, much as I'd like to. If I   
did, I'd be sleeping with Sebastian or shopping with Kathryn. These   
ideas are just my own and the original storyline is not mine. Please   
don't sue. I'm broke.  
Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated!!!  
Distribution: Just email me first and let me know where you are   
putting it.  
  
The next morning Sebastian was enjoying a peaceful sleep where he was dreaming about Kathryn and him in better days. He was dreaming of the day that they had made the bet, the day that she had led him on when he had given her that massage and of course the day he got to collect his winnings. His dreams moved in rapid flashes:  
**Dream Sequence**  
KATHRYN Oh Sebastian. About that little wager of yours...  
He stops.   
KATHRYN Count me in.   
SEBASTIAN What are the terms?   
KATHRYN If I win, then that hot little car of yours is mine.   
SEBASTIAN And if I win?   
She approaches him.   
KATHRYN I'll give you something you've been obsessing about ever since our parents got married. SEBASTIAN Be more specific.   
KATHRYN In English. (whispers in his ear) I'll fuck your brains out.   
SEBASTIAN What makes you think I'd go for that bet? That's a 1956 Jaguar Roadster.  
KATHRYN Because I'm the only person you can't have and it kills you.   
KATHRYN You can put it anywhere.  
SEBASTIAN You've got yourself a bet baby.  
KATHRYN Happy Hunting Sebastian  
-Flash to-  
KATHRYN Fuck her yet?  
SEBASTIAN I'm working on it.   
KATHRYN Loser.   
SEBASTIAN Blow me.   
KATHRYN Call me later.   
SEBASTIAN Okay.   
-Flash to-  
SEBASTIAN What's your plan of attack?   
KATHRYN I rat Cecile out to mommy. Mommy goes ballistic and ends their relationship. Boo hoo. SEBASTIAN But who will they turn to for help?   
Kathryn smiles and sits on Sebastian's lap.   
KATHRYN Cecile is planning to go away with Court next week. I'll need you to speed up her sexual awakenings.   
Sebastian rubs her shoulders.   
SEBASTIAN I'm at your service.   
KATHRYN Thank you. Mmmm, that feels good.   
SEBASTIAN Oh sis. You're so tense.   
KATHRYN I hate when things don't go my way. It makes me so horny.   
SEBASTIAN I hate it too.   
She closes her eyes and rubs his crotch. She unzips his fly.   
KATHRYN (seductively) Any luck with your girl?   
SEBASTIAN Moving along quite well.   
KATHRYN Have you succeeded in your task?   
SEBASTIAN Any day now.   
KATHRYN Well, let me know when you do. Until then.   
She takes his hand out from under her pants.   
KATHRYN Down Boy  
-Flash to-  
Images of Kathryn and Sebastian sleeping together in Sebastian's room, followed by images of them in Lili's guest room.   
**End of Dream Sequence** His dreams were interrupted by a phone ringing. "Hello?" He asked, still half-asleep.  
"Hi Sebastian." Kathryn said noticing the time was noon. "What are you up to?  
"You just woke me up from a really good dream." Sebastian commented, smiling at hearing who it was.  
Kathryn just smiled. "Sorry to interrupt you. You wanna go back asleep?" She asked teasingly.  
"No, I'd prefer to make them come true. You were in them you know." Sebastian answered her.  
Kathryn giggled. "Oh really? I'd like to know what sins I committed in this dream of yours." She said sitting on her couch stretching her legs.  
Sebastian laughed. "Wouldn't you, though?" He asked teasing her. "Do you want to come over here so that I can show you?"  
Kathryn nodded. "Sounds interesting so I guess I will have to come over." She said smiling.   
"So I'll see you soon?" Sebastian asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be over in five minutes." She said looking down at her watch. "See ya then." Kathryn said hanging up the phone and stood up and walked to get her jacket where her car keys were. She dug around in the pockets and picked up her car keys. She drove for about 3 minutes then entered her old house parking lot. After turning off the car she walked up to the door and knocked.  
Sebastian hadn't even bothered changing out of his red silk pajama pants and the robe that matched. He walked to the front door and unlocked. When he saw Kathryn, he smiled at her and moved out of the way so she could come in. He then shut the door behind her and said, "Hey." Whenever he was around Kathryn, he felt like he would turn into a nervous schoolboy at any minute.  
Kathryn smiled at him coming in. "Hi Sebastian. Poor you. You're here all alone." She said with a teasing voice walking to the other side of the room looking at him to see if he'd come get her.  
Sebastian followed her. "It's quite tragic. All alone...Nothing or should I say no one to do..." He commented in a low voice.  
"What a shame." She said shaking her head. "But then again. I'm here." She sighed. "You gonna tell me what your dream was about?"  
Sebastian grinned. "You were there. And so was your room. And our lovely living room couch. And then there was my room and the room at Lili's house..." Sebastian told her as he moved in closer to her. He started to lean in as if to kiss her. "And I think it goes without saying, I was there."  
"Then what?" Kathryn asked, her lips almost touching Sebastian's.  
"And it was a clothes-optional kind of dream." Sebastian told her, raising his eyebrow suggestively.  
Kathryn raised an eyebrow at him. "Why don't you show me? Dreams are silent in my world. I like people to show me their dreams." She said looking up at him. Sebastian leaned in and kissed her without saying another word. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her more and more passionately.  
Kathryn moved her head with his as she kissed him. She put her hands on Sebastian's face making the kiss deeper. "Keep going Sebastian." She said softly while kissing him. Sebastian pulled her down with him gently on to the couch still kissing her.  
Kathryn moved her kissed down on Sebastian's neck. "I like this dream so far." She whispered in his ear as he continued to kiss her.  
Sebastian ran his hands down to the waist of her pants and slipped his hands inside of them. "Starting to see why I hadn't woken up earlier?"  
Kathryn just smiled and nodded. She moaned deeply as she felt his skin on her body. "Tell me what I did."  
Sebastian smiled at her, "Just keep doing what you're doing now." He let his hands trace the outline of her panties, giving her a hint of what was to come.  
Kathryn arched her back up in the air not able to control her body. She kept his body close to hers and undid her pants while kissing him. "I love you Sebastian."  
"I love you too Kathryn." Sebastian whispered, truly meaning it. He moved his fingers underneath her panties, letting them trace the soft skin that lay down there.  
Kathryn closed her eyes as she felt Sebastian. She took off his shirt and started kissing his chest running her tongue passionately over his body. "You taste yummy." She said with a smile.  
Sebastian let his hands travel up her body, underneath her shirt. Sebastian moaned as she kissed his chest, realizing just how much he had missed Kathryn's touch and just Kathryn herself.  
Kathryn stopped kissing Sebastian. "Hey, do you think Blanche would mind cooking over at my house tonight? I mean you're going to be there so it really wouldn't be different."  
"She'd love it. She misses you. The whole staff here misses you. I miss you." Sebastian told her with a sad look on his face, even though he was with her right now. "It gets so lonely and boring here without you."  
"I wish I was still here." She said softly looking up at him. "I'm just afraid that I'll say your name in my sleep or while I'm with Marc."  
Sebastian was touched that she still thought about him in those times. "You don't know how good that makes me feel to hear that..."  
Kathryn smiled. "I always think of you Sebastian. Remember I've got a part of you in me."  
"I know." Sebastian told her before giving her a loving kiss. "I'm so lucky to have you and soon we'll have our baby which will make me even luckier."  
"I'll make sure you get to see the child often." She said. "Maybe you could become the nanny." She said half serious half joking.  
Sebastian would have laughed but all he could get out was a smile. "Well you could just make me his god-parent. It's not like I'm going to get to be its uncle with our parents splitting up..."  
"Are they really splitting up?" She asked. "Why would they do such a thing?"  
"It had something to do with your marriage. Edward didn't like that Tiffani was having you get married so young and to someone you had just met." Sebastian explained, confirming that they really were splitting up.  
"I'm fine. Well, not really but they should split up because of this. What if Edward has you move away?" Kathryn said thinking of losing the only thing that meant anything to her.  
"I would tell him I was staying in the city and I guess get my own apartment. It's not like I've lived without parental supervision before." Sebastian commented. "I'm not going to let him take me away from the only person I have ever loved."  
Kathryn leaned up to kiss Sebastian. 'Ditto." She said to his last statement. "How am I going to explain to Marc that you aren't moving ?"  
"I'm not sure. We need to think of something." Sebastian told her, trying to come up with an explanation. "Maybe my plans to move in with someone fell through and so I'm staying after all?"  
"Alright. That sounds good. I'll tell him later on tonight after you leave. I don't want to ruin the evening. Even though he said he was going to start trusting you, though I think it was because he heard you were moving."  
Sebastian nodded. "I'm sorry about the whole thing with Lili..." Sebastian started, knowing she had probably figured out they had gone on the date together.  
"Why did you go with her Sebastian? I mean, I'm hurt by you going out with any girl but why my best friend?"  
"It started after you met Marc. I was jealous and I thought I should try and get over you. " Sebastian told her, not being able to look into her eyes when he said this, because of how bad he felt about it.  
Kathryn looked up at him. "I forgive you Sebastian. Just don't ever leave me again." She whispered close in his ear then began kissing his shoulder showing him she forgave him.  
Sebastian smiled, knowing he was forgiven. "I won't." He promised and he fully intended to keep that promise.  
Kathryn smiled at his words. "Thank you." She said as she continued to kiss him. "Marc said he's coming home around six, could you get to our place at seven?" She asked still kissing him.  
Sebastian nodded. "I think I could manage that." Sebastian teased.  
Kathryn sighed as she stopped kissing him. "Do you know where Blanche is?  
"Yes, she's probably in the kitchen. " Sebastian replied. "Do you want to go see her?"  
"Yeah, I need to ask her about tonight." She said getting up and walked to the kitchen, smiling as she saw Blanche.  
Blanche smiled at Kathryn. "Miss Kathryn! What are you doing here?" She asked, happy to see her former mistress.  
"I'm just visiting." She said with a smile and hugged her old cook. "I was wondering if you'd like to cook at my place tonight for three since Sebastian is coming over."  
"Of course! It would be an honor! What did you have in mind for dinner?" Blanche asked, happy to go and cook for Kathryn.  
"I was thinking like meatloaf, green beans, some kind of roll for the bread, and a fruit mix." She said with a smile seeing her brother enter the kitchen. "Marc doesn't want me cooking since I've never cooked before."  
"Well, that was very wise of him. Besides, any time you would like for me to cook for you it would be an honor. Since I'm only cooking for Sebastian, I don't have that much to do since he goes out to eat for practically every meal." Blanche explained.  
"You cooking for Marc and I would help out a lot. You can come over to the house as soon as you are ready to cook. Marc won't be coming home around till six." She said smiling at Sebastian.  
"I'll be there around 5 to get started." Blanche replied with a grin.  
Kathryn nodded. "Sounds great."  
  
  



	11. A New Bet

Notes: This is a rewrite of the ending of Cruel Intentions.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, much as I'd like to. If I   
did, I'd be sleeping with Sebastian or shopping with Kathryn. These   
ideas are just my own and the original storyline is not mine. Please   
don't sue. I'm broke.  
Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated!!!  
Distribution: Just email me first and let me know where you are   
putting it.  
  
Kathryn yawned her vision blurry from just waking up on the couch. She was watching Passions, on a recorded tape and fell asleep during one of the commercials. After sitting up she wiped her face off trying to stay awake. She turned her head seeing Marc enter the house and saw him walk towards her. "Hey. Blanche is in the kitchen. She's cooking some dinner." She said with a smile.  
Marc walked over to her and kissed her gently. "Did you just wake up?"  
"Yeah, I fell asleep watching some TV." She hit the off button on the remote and set the remote on the table. "How was work?"  
"It was good. Harder than I expected, but I love a challenge." Marc replied. He then added with a smile, "Besides I knew I had you to come home to and it made everything easier."  
Kathryn smiled then looked down at the table. "Thanks." She picked up the latest issue of Cosmo and opened the magazine and handed it to Marc. "You like it?" She asked. The picture was of her before she was pregnant and she was in a seductive blue dress. On the bottom of the page was her biography. "My agent said this would be great publicity for me."  
"You look beautiful and sexy..." Marc started. In a low voice he added, "I think we may have to keep that picture. And to think I'm lucky enough to ravage the girl in the picture."  
Kathryn wasn't sure how to feel about being ravaged by Marc. She just smiled. "Uh, thanks." She said. "Do you work tomorrow since tomorrow is Saturday?" She asked keeping her distance from Marc.  
"No. I'm just working Monday through Friday." Marc replied. "What time is dinner supposed to be ready?"  
"Around seven. That's the time Sebastian is supposed to come over." She said looking at the black TV screen. She looked at the clock seeing it was six forty-five. "Just a little bit longer. I'm sure Blanche has already has supper made and I'm sure Sebastian is already on his way over here."  
"I'm sure you're right. " Marc commented with a grin. He had found out through one of his associates that Sebastian wasn't planning to move and he was going to see how to bring it up in just the right way.  
Kathryn turned her head as the door bell rang. She stood up from the couch and walked to the door and smiled seeing her brother. "Hi Sebastian, come on in." Kathryn looked at the dinner table seeing Blanche had it already set. "Dinner's ready." She said shutting the door after Sebastian entered.   
Sebastian walked in. "Hello Marc. Kathryn, it was so kind of you to invite me to spend dinner with you." Sebastian figured if he was to be invited back, with Marc's knowledge, he would have to be on his best behavior at all times.  
"Enough with the pleasantries. " Marc commented with a laugh. "Any member of Kathryn's family is welcome in our home."  
Kathryn sat down at the table and started putting the mashed potatoes, green beans, and a roll on her plate. "You have a good day today Sebastian?" She asked.  
"Yes. Sleeping late, pleasant company for lunch, no work to worry about and a good workout. I couldn't have asked for a better day." Sebastian answered, smiling at Kathryn.  
"Great." She said with a smile. "The lady has me on a diet thing that is supposed to be healthy for the baby and me." She said slightly looking at Sebastian since he knew about her eating problem.  
"That's good, honey." Marc told her with a smile. "So, Sebastian. Kathryn never did tell me when or where you were moving. Where is it exactly you're moving to?" He asked.  
Sebastian looked at Kathryn and then at Marc. "Actually, I was supposed to be moving in with a friend of mine here in the city but things fell through. He decided his girlfriend should move in with him."  
Kathryn stared down at her plate noticing the awkward silence. She slowly ate her roll then took a drink after swallowing the bread. "That's too bad." She said to Sebastian but felt stranger for even saying anything.  
"You know, Sebastian, you should have told us the real reason why you came over that night in the first place." Marc told him with an even steady look.  
Sebastian was confused, "The real reason?"  
"Yes. The real reason. How you needed some advice from Kathryn about how to break things off with Lili. I understand, you couldn't say a thing in front of the girl, but you could have told me. Did you think I would hold it against you?" Marc asked.  
Sebastian shrugged. He was saved for the moment at least. "Well, I had to say something to get in the door, didn't I?"  
Kathryn looked at Sebastian not sure what to say. She slowly finished her green beans. "He's not moving, so that's good news, right?" She asked trying to smile at Marc.  
Marc smiled at Kathryn. "Of course it is. But since you're single again, I'll see if I can find a girl for you. There is this girl at work who is around your age I think. You might like her."  
"Thanks, Marc." Sebastian commented, surprised by how nice Marc was being to him. "I'll check her out, see what I think."  
Kathryn tried to not think of Sebastian with another girl. She quickly ate her fruit mix. "My agent is thinking of putting me in a commercial as soon as I deliver." She said trying to talk about something else. Of course the commercial was one of those romantic types of a cologne ad.  
"What type of commercial?" Marc asked, interested in his wife's budding modeling career.  
"Just some cologne commercial. Dean, my agent, said that top models are in those commercials now."  
"That's wonderful." Marc told her with a smile.  
Sebastian grinned at her as well. "Wow my little sister is going to be in a commercial."  
Kathryn smiled at both of their comments. "Thanks." She looked at Sebastian. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"  
"I'm having lunch with Blaine." Sebastian told her with a grin. "He has some new girl in his life that he wanted to talk about."   
Kathryn tilted her head not sure if her brother was joking or not. "A girl?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "Where did he meet her?"  
"At some bar downtown. Her name's Josephine." Sebastian replied. He didn't think that Marc knew that Blaine was gay and if he did, he might be the type to not let Kathryn spend time with him. "But everybody calls her Joey." He said the last part in such a way that Kathryn would figure out it was a guy he was talking about.  
"Oh. I see." Kathryn said then chewed on her bottom lip. She looked at Marc taking a drink again. "Have you met Blaine?"  
"No. Is he a good friend of yours?" Marc asked.  
"Yeah." Kathryn said finishing her meal. "We've been good friends ever since high school." She said.  
Marc nodded. "I'd like to meet him sometime. "  
Kathryn just smiled looking down at her plate. "Alright." She looked at both guys seeing they had finished their meals. "What now?"  
"Want to play a game of pool?" Marc suggested.  
Sebastian grinned. "That sounds great."  
Kathryn stood up picking up her plate and walked to the kitchen watching her brother leave to the their pool room. After putting her dish in the dishwasher she walked to a chair by the pool table. "Play nice you two." She said with a grin.  
Marc grinned at Kathryn. "I'll go easy on him."  
"Go easy on me? I'd be insulted. " Sebastian commented.  
Marc laughed. "Well, I'd still beat you if I were going easy on you."  
"Care to make a wager on that?" Sebastian asked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
Marc just smirked at Sebastian. "What do you want to bet?"  
"That's hard. Name something you aren't willing to give up." Sebastian replied with a smirk of his own.  
Marc looked over at Kathryn then Sebastian. "That would have to be Kathryn. But are you sure you want her?" He asked eyeing Sebastian carefully.  
Sebastian laughed. "My, what an excellent idea. Let's see. What could I bet? Tell you what, my aunt gave me a boat for graduation. I'll bet that against Kathryn."  
"So, if you win you get Kathryn and if I win I get a boat?" Marc asked wanting to be sure he heard correctly.  
"Yeah. Well I just get Kathryn for the night but you get the boat for longer than that." Sebastian replied.  
Marc nodded. "Sounds reasonable."  
Kathryn just sat back and tried to smile at the two.   
Sebastian then asked Marc, "Who's breaking?"  
  



	12. Party of 3

Notes: This is a rewrite of the ending of Cruel Intentions.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, much as I'd like to. If I   
did, I'd be sleeping with Sebastian or shopping with Kathryn. These   
ideas are just my own and the original storyline is not mine. Please   
don't sue. I'm broke.  
Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated!!!  
Distribution: Just email me first and let me know where you are   
putting it.  
  
Kathryn rolled over on her bed and she gave kissed Marc on the lips. "Morning sunshine." She said teasingly as he awoke. "You sleep well?" She asked running her leg on his.  
Marc tried to smile at Kathryn, but couldn't hide what he was really feeling. "I missed you last night."  
Kathryn tried to smile at Marc. "I'm here right now." She said putting her hand on his face and caressed his face gently.  
"I know." Marc replied. "But I hated thinking of you with him... He wasn't supposed to win."  
Kathryn sighed hating to fight over this subject. "What are you afraid of?" She asked asking innocently.   
"That you'll leave me for him." Marc answered honestly.  
"He's my brother." She said looking at him. "Why do you have to worry about me or my brother? I'm not like this with you."  
Marc couldn't respond. He couldn't think of an answer, well the one he thought of wasn't very good. "I'm sorry..." was all he could muster. He then decided to change the subject, "So did you have fun last night?" He wasn't going to ask what they had did, but he just wanted to make sure she had a good time.  
"Yeah, I had fun." She said noticing he had an answer but wouldn't tell her about it. "How about you? What did you do?"  
"I tried to sleep." Marc replied. "That didn't work so I went on a walk."  
"Just some toast, eggs, and juice." She said with a smile and took a stool and sat next to Marc as he started to prepare the food.  
Marc smiled at her. "I can do that." He toasted the toast and poured the juice while waiting for the eggs to cook. When he finished, he put the eggs on the same plate as the toast and handed the plate along with her glass of juice to her.  
Kathryn smiled looking down at the food. "Smells good." She yawned since she didn't get much sleep the night before. "What did ya want to do today?"  
"Well, I was having a lunch with a friend of the family. " Marc replied. "Do you want to tag along?"  
"Who's your friend?" She asked wanting to know who it was before she said yes or no  
"Annette Hargrove. We knew each other when we were in elementary school." Marc replied with a smile.  
"Annette?" She asked not sure how to act around her since Sebastian acted cruelly to her. "I know her. It's just that I really doubt she'd want to see me."  
"Why wouldn't she?" Marc asked.  
"Well, we only saw each other when Sebastian was around but they don't hang out anymore so...I'm not sure how'd she feel."  
Marc nodded. "Oh okay. That's sweet of you. Besides, we're just going to be catching up on old times so it would probably be boring for you."  
Kathryn straightened up. "You don't want me to go?" She asked in a bit of a shock.   
"Well, I just think you'd get bored. Annette and I haven't seen each other since I was a freshman in high school and she was starting 5th grade. " Marc commented.  
"Well ok. I guess I can stay home. How long are you going to be gone?" Kathryn asked still surprised Annette knew of Marc.  
"I'm not sure. We may be gone the entire afternoon depending on how long we talk for. I didn't have a chance to talk to her at the wedding." Marc answered.  
"I don't think she went." Kathryn said softly. "Do you mind if Sebastian comes over? Since no one will be here...I'd just rather be here with someone."  
"Well, why don't you invite one of your girlfriends over? You haven't seen them that much lately." Marc suggested. "And you just saw Sebastian last night."  
"I know I just saw him last night but he's lonely in that big house." She sighed seeing Marc wouldn't change his mind. "Forget it. I'll find someone else." She then looked up at Marc. "Are you mad at me for staying at with Sebastian?"  
"That was my fault. I shouldn't have made that bet. Putting you like you were something I owned. That was horrible of me. I'm sorry." Marc told her, lightly kissing her cheek.  
"I just thought you said you were spending the day with me and now...you have Annette." She said after he kissed her cheek. "I just don't want to be bored."  
"I know. But you can't blame me for wanting to catch up with an old friend can you? I thought of her like a sister." Marc explained. "Why don't you go shopping or have a friend over?"  
"No." She said softly to his first question. Kathryn then thought of an idea. "Could I have your sister's number? We didn't talk much the first time we talked and I'd like to talk with her."  
"Yeah." Marc took a piece of paper and wrote the number down on it. "Tell her I miss her." Marc told her. He then kissed her and started to walk to the door. "I'll call if you when I get an idea of when I'll be home."  
"Tell her I said hi." She said then watched Marc leave the house. She immediately picked up the phone and dialed the number Marc gave her. "Hi, this is Kathryn. Your brother's wife."  
"Oh hi! How are you?" Emilie asked with a pleasant tone. "It's so nice to hear from you."  
"Yeah, I'm pregnant. And yeah, I wanted to talk about Marc. He's out eating lunch with a friend so I thought this would be the best time."  
Emilie nodded. "Ooh, that's kind of sneaky." She teased lightly. "Well, what do you want to know about him?"  
"Well, he's never really told me much about himself other than to say he has a sister, but that's all I know about his past. I mean, I hate asking this but I don't see why he'd leave Europe to come marry a total stranger."  
"Well, he had something to escape. His reputation around here wasn't exactly favorable so I guess he wanted to start over." Emilie started. "I know that you know of his drinking problem, but I doubt you've seen how bad it is. He nearly killed his ex-girlfriend. After the accident, she dumped him and that's where things started to go downhill."  
Kathryn coughed on her food while hearing Marc had almost killed his girlfriend. "Downhill?" She asked. "How did things go downhill?"  
"Well, he started drinking more which wasn't very good and he became quite the womanizer. One night stands weren't brief enough to describe him. More like one-hour stands." Emilie continued. "Our parents kicked him out of the house and he was living with a...whore, pardon my language."  
"He's kinda protective around me." Kathryn said honestly. "I usually have to ask if I can do anything. He doesn't seem to like my brother. I have a hard time ever seeing him." She said missing Sebastian. "He's pretty stuck on me. I'd just wish he'd trust me."  
"Yeah well, he's trying to redeem himself. That's why getting married to you was so important. It redeemed him in our parent's eyes. I guess he's trying to forget about the past." Emilie commented.  
"Yeah, but why does he hate my brother so much? I'm not sure you can answer that but...I was just curious." Kathryn sighed walking over to her couch and sat down while still talking  
"Well, when we talked on the phone he mentioned your brother. I don't think he hates Sebastian...that's his name right? I think he just sees him as someone who's very close to you and knows everything about you. And Marc doesn't. He's never pulled this crap before over a girl's ex-boyfriend, I don't see why he's pulling it over your brother." Emilie replied.  
"It must be just that we're really close." She said not wanting to think of the relationship she and Sebastian shared. "And yes, Sebastian is his name. What kind of things did he get upset at his old girlfriend for?"  
"He never used to get upset at his old girlfriend. They had the perfect relationship. I mean they were engaged and everything. The wedding was only two months away. And then he had his bachelor party and got drunk which made him go berserk! It was horrible, him ruining her life and everything." Emilie informed Kathryn.  
"Oh, I see. He told me once he didn't like hospitals. Do you know the reason for that?" She asked hating the information she had found out before.  
"Well, considering he put Sasha in one, it brings back bad memories. He put more than one person in it that night. But it could be from when he was little and our grandfather died in one." Emilie responded.  
"He put someone in a hospital?" She asked starting to get scared. "Like what exactly did he do?" She asked.  
"Well he pretty much beat the shit out of them, pardon my French. Yeah, the best idea is to stay out of his way if he's drinking. It doesn't mix well.." Emilie suddenly broke off, not explaining why the drinking had such a bad effect on him.  
"Mix well...? Go on please. I'd like to know more about the guy I'm married to." She said placing her head down on a pillow of the couch.  
"Well, let's just say alcohol and drugs don't mix. I shouldn't be telling you this. If Marc found out I told you, he'd kill me." Emilie said.  
"He won't find out. He's not here and I won't tell him about you telling me." She cleared her throat as Emilie said Marc would kill her. "Has Marc ever hurt you?"  
Emilie didn't want to go into Marc and her's relationship. "Look, as long as you keep him away from alcohol, you'll be fine. I don't know where he keeps his drug supply, but if you find it get rid of it."  
"He keeps a drug supply?" She asked concerned. Kathryn rubbed her head not believing how bad of a relationship she was in. "How much trouble do ya think I'm in?" She asked.  
"Yeah, he does. Just make sure he doesn't get drunk or anything and you're safe." Emilie replied. "You might want to try to look for his stash. Let me see...He used to keep it in a false-bottomed trunk. If you can find that, you may find his stuff."  
Kathryn nodded her head then started hearing beeps on the phone. "Hang on, someone is on the other line. I'll be right back." She said switching lines. "Hello?" She asked.  
"Kathryn, I've been trying to get through for five minutes. " Marc told her. "How long have you been on the phone with Emilie?"  
"Oh, ever since you left. Sorry, I just finished my breakfast and we've been talking. Is something wrong?"  
"No not at all. I just was seeing if you were home. Annette and I are going to the ballet. She got tickets and her friend who was going with her canceled on her. She invited me to go. " Marc informed her.  
"Great!" She paused thinking that was the wrong word. "So, when are you coming home?"  
"Probably around eight o'clock. If you don't want to wait for dinner I'll understand." Marc replied.  
"I can wait." She said. "I can tell Blanche to have food ready by eight."   
"Okay great. I love you." Marc told her with a smile. "Bye." He then hung up the phone.  
Kathryn switched to the other line not saying anything to Marc, "Sorry, Marc was on the other line." She sighed. 'You think it would be a bad idea if I had my brother over even though Marc doesn't want him over?" She asked raising her eyebrows.  
"Well do you want your brother over?" Emilie asked. "You should do what you want. "  
"Yeah, but what do you think Marc would do if he find out? I want him over. I just don't know if it's a good idea."  
"Well, he's off with a friend right? Most likely he'll come home in a good mood. And if he finds out, just act like it wasn't a big deal at all. Tell him you were planning a surprise for him and needed your brother's help." Emilie suggested.  
"That sounds good. I really do like Marc, don't get me wrong. He's very sweet. He's just so protective and hardly let's me get out on my own."  
"I know what you mean. I love Marc and there's things about him I can't stand." Emilie replied.  
"Like what?" Kathryn asked. "Please Emilie, I really need to know more about him. I'm going to have a child soon and I don't want him or her to be in danger. Please tell me everything."  
"Well, I can't stand that he loves hunting. And I hate how he acts when he's drunk. I hate how he does drugs. " Emilie said, feeling her eyes well up as she thought of her bad memories with Marc. "He won't hurt your child though. I know that."  
Kathryn sighed thankful that her child would be safe. "Well I better let you go Emilie. I'm sorry to call and have to talk about this but I really needed to find out." She said and said her good bye and hung up the phone. She popped in a movie, "Pretty Women" and laid on the couch falling asleep through the middle of it.  
A couple of hours later, Marc arrived home and saw Kathryn asleep on the couch. "Deja vu." He commented softly to himself.  
Kathryn yawned moving on the couch closing her eyes from the light since Marc turned on the light. She slowly turned her head to Marc and smiled. "Hi."  
"You have a good day?" Marc asked with a smile.  
Kathryn looked at the clock and gave out a moan not believing she slept through the whole day. "I slept. I was watching a movie and then go do some other things but the medicine I have for me being pregnant pretty much took it's toll on me. How about you? You have fun?"  
"Yeah, we had a great time." Marc replied with a grin. "Next time we'd love it if you came with us."  
"Yeah, it would be good to get out of the house." Kathryn lifted her head and laid it on Marc's lap. "Blanche should have dinner ready when you want to eat."  
Marc stroked her hair gently. "Well have Blanche bring it to us. You seem content here."  
Kathryn took the remote and rewound the movie. "We could watch Pretty Women." She said. "Besides, maybe later tonight I could try some stuff out on you."  
"Try some stuff out on me?" Marc asked with a suggestively raised eyebrow. "Like what?"  
"Just some new stuff." She said sitting by him and sat on his lap ignoring the beginning of the movie. "Would you like me to?" She asked seductively and pressed her lips on his shoulder and began kissing him.  
"Maybe." Marc replied teasingly, trying not to sound too obvious about wanting her to.  
She began kissing him further showing him how much she missed him. "Good thing I didn't get out of my pj's." She whispered in his ear then began kissing his face.   
"Very good thing." Marc said, before starting to kiss her back.  
Kathryn breathed deeply as Marc kissed her back. She closed her eyes rolling her head on the back of her neck. She then saw Blanche. "Could you bring the food out here instead of the table?" The lady nodded and went back in the kitchen smiling at the two love birds. "What do we get to do tomorrow?" She asked closing her eyes again as Marc kissed her further.  
"Anything you want..." Marc started as he continued to kiss her. He then broke away. He stood up and told her, "I'm going to the bathroom to get...something."  
"Better be something good." She said still kissing him. She got off his lap and watched him leave. She smiled at Blanche. "Thanks. The food looks great." The cook just smiled and thanked her then walked back in the kitchen.  
Marc walked up to the bathroom and prepared a needle with some heroin. He wrapped a rubber tie around his arm and prepared to shoot up, when he heard a knock on the door. "I'll only be a minute!" he called angry, someone had interrupted.  
"I just wanted to tell you supper's ready." She said talking through the door. She walked back to the couch and began eating her meal not wanting it to get cold. She pulled a blanket on her legs since her pj's were short. She sat back on the couch and began to eat her meal.  
Marc waited until Kathryn left to shoot up and then when he finished, took the rubber tie off. He immediately felt much better. He walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Looks good." He commented pleasantly.  
"It is." She said while watching the movie. She looked at Marc. "Did you have a sudden urge to use the restroom or what?"  
"No." Marc told her with an odd look. "I just had to get something. Some medicine...I had a headache."  
"Oh." Kathryn said then looked back at the TV. She finished eating her meal and then laid her head back on Marc's lap. "I love this movie." She said wrapping herself up in the warm blanket.  
Marc stroked her hair as they watched the movie. "Never seen it before." He was thinking about whether or not he wanted to invite Kathryn to do something...She probably wouldn't like it to begin with, but once she started she'd be hooked.  
"It's good." She said then sat up and got on Marc's lap again. She had begun kissing him again. "I'd like you to watch it but I have a hard time pulling off of you." She said with a grin.  
Marc grinned at her and kissed her. "And I'm too distracted with you in here anyways."  
Kathryn giggled pulling him down on the couch on top of her. Even being pregnant she looked like she hardly didn't weigh a pound. "Maybe we could give this kid in here a brother or sister." She said looking back at him.   
Marc grinned at her. "Sounds wonderful." He kissed her again, still feeling ecstatic from the heroin.  
Katherine began to take off his shirt. After throwing it on the ground they began kissing but she stopped seeing small pin point pricks in Marc's skin. "Baby?" She asked as he continued to kiss her. "What are those marks from?"  
"Nothing...Don't worry about it." Marc said going back to kissing her.  
Kathryn studied his arm while he kissed her face. "Are you using drugs?" She asked trying to pull away from his mouth.  
"What?" Marc asked, trying to look innocent. "Are you crazy? Why would I do something like that?"  
"I was just told you had a problem with drugs...and beer and I don't want you using it." She said softly.  
"Who told you?" Marc asked, angrily.  
Kathryn sighed. "No one told me." She lied. "I'm just saying I saw those marks and I was wondering..."  
"You just said that you were told that I had a problem and now you say no one told you. Sounds a little off Kathryn."  
"I just said it wrong. Do you use drugs or not?" She asked looking up at him.  
Marc got up and angrily left the room, not replying to her question. He started to walk up the stairs to their own room.  
"Marc!" Kathryn called out. Kathryn walked in the room behind him. "Sweetie, please don't be mad at me. It was just a question. I didn't say you did do it." She said looking in his eyes.  
Marc refused to look at her. "There's nothing wrong with what I do." he said in a weak voice, as if he didn't even believe that himself.  
"Baby, I didn't say there was. I just honestly want to know. Please look at me. I'm sorry I asked." She said caressing his face.  
Marc turned his head to look at her. "Fine, I admit it. I use them. I don't see the big deal."  
"I'm not trying to make a big deal out of this. I wouldn't have said anything if you just answered me the first time. You forgive me?" She asked looking up at him.  
"How could I not?" Marc asked with a smile. He figured it out. "I know why you asked. You wanted me to share with you, didn't you?"  
"I'd rather not have any. It might hurt the baby." She said stepping back. "Let's go back downstairs." She said stepping back to the door.  
"I wasn't going to give you any anyways. I don't want to hurt our child." Marc told her with a smile as they walked back downstairs.  
Kathryn smiled and headed back downstairs with him. After they both were on the couch she cuddled up next to him and sat on his lap. "Now where were we?"  
"I think we were here..." He leaned in and kissed her again.  
Kathryn dragged him on top of her as she laid down on the couch. "We were more like this." She whispered kissing him.   
Marc grinned and let his hands run down her side to her waist. "Much better." He told her in between kisses.  
Kathryn smiled and kept kissing him running her smooth long leg against his.   
Annette had just realized that she left her wallet in Marc's car. She immediately drove over to his house, feeling bad about driving without a license but she had no choice. When she arrived at the house, she knocked at the door.  
Kathryn moaned hearing the knock on the door. She had just wrapped her arms around Marc waist. "Can we just ignore that? I don't feel like detaching myself from you at the moment."  
Marc smiled. "It could be important. We should answer it." He sat up and asked, "Do you want me to carry you to the door?"  
Kathryn grinned at Marc. "If you don't mind that would be great." She said smiling as he picked her up and carried her  
Marc carried her to the door and unlocked it. "Annette hi!"  
"Hi. Did I come at a bad time?" Annette asked.  
Kathryn blushed embarrassed. "Hi Annette." She said with a red faced smile. She looked at Marc then at Annette. "Is their something you need?" She asked sweetly.  
"Yeah. I left my wallet in your car, Marc." Annette admitted with a laugh. "I can't believe I did that."  
Kathryn rolled her eyes in her mind but just smiled sweetly at her. "You can go get the wallet. Marc doesn't lock the doors." She looked at Marc and smiled.   
Annette laughed. "Marc's always been too trusting." She teased him. "Kathryn, you should teach your boy some things about New York." Annette told Kathryn with a smile. "But I don't know where the car is. Kathryn, why don't you show me?"  
Marc smiled at Annette and Kathryn. "That's a great idea. Why don't you show her to the garage?"  
Kathryn nodded and walked outside with Annette after she got put down and put on some slippers. She unlocked the door with her beeper on her key. "You can go ahead and get your wallet."  
  
"Thanks. You know just because I hate your brother doesn't mean we can't be friends." Annette told her with a smile. "I mean Marc's wonderful and I hear you are too, so I'd like it if we could be friends."  
"You hate my brother?" Kathryn asked a bit in shock to hear Annette be so forward. She smiled. "Yeah, a friend would be nice."  
"Why wouldn't I? After the night we slept together, he didn't call and then he came over and told me he loved somebody else and couldn't be with me. He said I was just a conquest. That's not something you forgive." Annette said, feeling the pain of the experience come back again.  
Kathryn smiled at him then took him by the hands and led him back to the couch and began kissing him deeper. "What do you think?" She asked.  
"I think that sounds very good." Marc told her in a low voice in between kisses.  
"I'm sorry he acted so harsh." She said truly sorry for how Sebastian treated Annette. She walked with Annette back in the house. She smiled at Marc taking in the collar of her robe that she had put on before she and Marc answered the door.   
"It's not your fault." Annette told her with a smile. "Well, I'll see you guys later. Bye." She hugged Marc and kissed him on the cheek, before walking out.  
Marc smiled at Kathryn. "So should we return to what we were doing?"  
Kathryn smiled at him then took him by the hands and led him back to the couch and began kissing him deeper. "What do you think?" She asked.  
Kathryn yawned as she awoke. she looked across from her and saw Marc sleeping. She gently kissed him on the lips then turned her body around to check on the time. Somehow they had both slept through the night on the couch and it was 9:15 in the morning. She then turned her body back around and laid down by Marc just looking at him.  
Marc stirred feeling someone move next to him. He opened his eyes and smiled at Kathryn. "Morning beautiful."  
Kathryn just smiled at Marc. "Morning." She said cheerfully putting her left arm under her head. "I can't believe we both slept on this couch. This thing is becoming attached to me." She teased.  
Marc grinned at her. "It just can't resist you I guess. Just like me."  
"Ah..." Kathryn said sweetly. "Guess you'll just have to reclaim me." She said trailing her index finger up and down his chest.   
Marc smiled at her. "Would you like breakfast?"  
"Sure." She said sitting up so Marc could get off the couch. "What did you want to do today? Have anything on your mind?"  
"No. I have to work tomorrow so today should be a fun day for the two of us." Marc suggested as he stood up and got off of the couch and walked with her into the kitchen.  
Kathryn moaned as Marc said he had to work. "Well what should we do?" She asked then picked up her blue silk robe that she threw off earlier on the floor and put it on.  
"What would you like to do?" Marc asked with a smile.  
Kathryn shrugged and followed him into the kitchen. "Maybe we should take a little trip on a boat. The water is so beautiful this time of year. I'm sure we could rent a nice boat around here or something."  
"That sounds wonderful. And Blanche could pack us a lunch to have on the water." Marc suggested.  
"Yeah," Kathryn said with a smile. "I know of a place where we can rent a nice boat. Sebastian and I used to rent ones for parties I used to have." Kathryn said remembering her wild teenage days.  
"Great." Marc said, not catching the reference to Sebastian. He started to prepare a cup of coffee.  
Kathryn moved her shoulders in a circular motion. She took a piece of bread out of the container and put it in the toaster. She yawned. "What time do you work tomorrow?"  
"9 a.m. is when I have to be there. Which means I should leave at 7:45 or 8 since traffic could be bad." Marc replied.  
"When will you be home?" She asked. "I really hate being home by myself with the baby inside of me and all."  
"Probably around 6 or 6:15. Why don't you call Annette and have her come over tomorrow?" Marc asked.  
"Well, we were never really good friends in school. I mean I don't know what she likes. It would just be weird." Kathryn said placing the side of her head on the counter and gave another yawn.  
"Well you should give her a chance. She's really nice and I'm sure you two would hit it off...Unless you made other plans. Did you?" Marc asked.  
Kathryn scratched her brow. "Well..." She said then paused. "Sebastian said he'd come over for the day and just stay to look over me."  
"Oh. Well, then you guys have fun." Marc told her with a smile. He figured, given Sebastian's reputation, it wasn't as if he would sleep with Kathryn again. He only liked girls once.  
Kathryn sat up in shock not hearing Marc get upset. "You don't care that he's spending the day with me?"  
"No. I trust you." Marc told her with a gentle kiss.  
"It's just that you've said you didn't mind before then you blew up at me for going to my old house to pick up that picture. You pretty much said no to me seeing him and I couldn't do anything unless I asked you."   
"Well, I don't mind now. I'm over that. I trust you two together. I mean after all he's your brother." Marc replied. "Isn't this what you wanted?"  
"Yes, of course." Kathryn said. "I just didn't want you getting mad over him coming over while you were gone." She sighed as the toast popped up and she moved to the fridge to get butter and grape jelly.  
"I just got mad the previous times because you didn't even tell me and it was as if you were sneaking around. But after having dinner with him, I saw that he's changed." Marc told her. He poured his cup of coffee and drank it without adding any sugar or milk to it.  
Kathryn looked at Marc oddly. "Doesn't that taste bad?" She asked. She spread the better and jams on her bread and began to eat it.   
"No. This is how I always drink it." Marc responded.  
"It doesn't taste bad?" Kathryn asked. "You must be able to eat and drink things like that easily."  
Marc nodded. "Yeah, the stronger the coffee the better. Milk and sugar just weaken it for me."  
Kathryn nodded her head. "I see. You like your things to be strong." She laughed at the comment she made realizing how true that comment really was.   
"Yeah." Marc said. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"  
Kathryn shrugged. "Just that you like your things strong." She took a bite of her toast. "Like, your coffee, yourself." She said with a smile thinking of his body. "And just the way you like others."  
Marc smiled. "Others? It doesn't matter to me if they're strong or not."  
Kathryn just giggled. "So, you'd rather have me strong or weak?" She asked standing in front of him looking up at him.  
"Hmm...That's a tough question. Depends on what mood I'm in." He told her.  
"Meaning?" She asked eating her last bite of toast.  
"I don't know." Marc told her with a laugh.  
"Well when we'd you want me weak?" She asked her dark brown eyes piercing his as she looked into his own eyes.  
Marc was starting to feel a bit uneasy. "Are you trying to get something out of me?" He asked.  
Kathryn shook her head. "No sweetie, I just honestly want to know when you want me weak?"   
"Well, maybe I like you strong and can't think of a time when I'd want you weak." Marc replied.  
Kathryn looked down and tried to smile when she looked back up at him. "I better go take a shower."  
"Okay. I'll be getting dressed while you shower." Marc told her with a smile.  
"Alright." She said then headed off to the shower. She closed her eyes feeling the hot shower on her body. Every time she felt like she was getting close to Marc he'd do something to put her right back where she was.  
Marc walked up to the bedroom and started to change into the clothes he would wear for the day.  
Kathryn wrapped a tower around her body and one around her wet hair and walked into her bedroom. "Hey." She said passing him.  
"Hey." Marc told her with a smile as he finished zipping his pants up.  
Kathryn quickly put on a shirt and shorts then walked back out to Marc sitting on their bed. "You ready?"  
Marc nodded. "Yeah."  
Kathryn walked out on the deck, the wind blowing in her hair. "This is nice, isn't it?" She asked wrapping Marc's arms around her.  
"Yeah it is. I'm glad we're here." Marc told her.  
Kathryn stopped looking out on the water as she felt a sudden pain. She put a hand on her stomach. "Marc." She said softly.   
"What is it?" Marc asked.  
"The baby." She said softly with her eyes closed. She screamed feeling the contractions get worse. "We have to head back to shore."  
"Are you having contractions?" Marc asked after signaling the boat driver to head back to shore.  
"I think so." Kathryn said grabbing on to Marc's hand tightly. "It hurts." She moaned. Kathryn breathed deeply. "I don't know what to do." She said frightened.  
"Didn't you take a class or something?" Marc asked, just as scared as she was. "Who would know? Do I need to call the hospital?"  
"I didn't take a class." She said scared. She kept breathing deeply. "Get my phone in my bag." She said pointing to a bag. "Call anyone to help."  
Marc grabbed the phone from her bag and dialed the first person he could think of. Annette. "Hi.. We need some help....We're coming back to the shore at...Yeah.. I'll see you then." He hung up the phone. "Who else should I call?"  
"Sebastian. He'll want to be there when the baby is born." She said closing her eyes tightly in pain. She breathed heavily again. "Just dial Memory 1. It'll dial his number."  
Marc nodded and pressed Memory 1 on the phone. "Sebastian...yeah I know you weren't expecting me to call....It's Kathryn...She's fine, but we're taking her to the hospital. We think she's about to have our child. She wants you there....Okay, bye."  
Kathryn was thankful seeing Annette waiting at the shore. She let Marc pick her up and carry her off the boat. "Hurry. This baby really wants out."  
"We're hurrying." Marc said as he hurried to Annette's SUV. He got in the backseat with Annette driving. He sat with Kathryn trying to help her.  
Kathryn started crying being in so much pain. She started panted. "You don't think anything is wrong?" She asked looking up at Marc.  
"No, I'm sure everything's going to be fine. This is normal." Marc told her, stroking her hair trying to comfort her.  
She pressed her head in his stomach. "I'm not ready to be a mom." She said softly. "What if I can't raise this baby? I'm so young and not even out of high school."  
"You have me, your parents, Sebastian, and Annette to help you. We're going to do this." Marc told her.  
Kathryn raised her head to kiss Marc. She turned her face seeing Annette pull in the parking lot. After going in the hospital she smiled seeing Sebastian. Marc immediately went to the nurse's station telling them the situation. They nodded and immediately took a wheelchair and helped Kathryn into it. The nurse then asked as they wheeled her towards the waiting room, leaving Marc and Sebastian to wait, "Is the father here?"  
Kathryn looked at Sebastian and sighed looking at the nurse. "Yes." She bent her head down. The pain was becoming unbearable.   
"How far apart are the contractions?" The nurse asked, making a mental note to get some pain medication for the girl. She looked so fragile.  
"About five minutes." She said tightly closing her eyes. She put her hands on her stomach letting out a yell feeling child in her trying to get out.   
The nurse nodded and wheeled her into the delivery room. She picked her up and lay her down on the delivery bed. "I'm afraid since it's so close we're going to have to do this without any pain medication. It could be dangerous for the child."  
Kathryn felt tears coming to her eyes. "It hurts." She whimpered. "Are...are you my doctor?" She asked starting to get nervous. "I don't even know what sex the child is!" Kathryn said devastated by how everything was going.  
"No, the doctor is coming. I'm just prepping you. I'm a nurse." The nurse told her with a smile. "You'll find out what sex the child is when he or she comes out."  
The doctor then entered the room. "Hi Kathryn. I'm Dr. Marshall. " She told her with a smile. She then started to get Kathryn ready to deliver the baby.  
The nurse stepped out of the room after Kathryn delivered the baby. She smiled seeing Sebastian knowing that Kathryn knew him. "We need the father to come and see the baby." She said.  
Sebastian nodded. "All right." He stepped forward to go see the baby. "Kathryn's okay right?" He asked as he started to walk to the room.  
"Kathryn is fine. She's exhausted but she'll be fine." She noticed Sebastian took a step towards Kathryn's room. "Are you the father?"  
Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, I am."  
"Alright. You may go in." The nurse said opening the door. "Make sure no one comes in except close family." She said then left Sebastian to be alone with Kathryn.  
Sebastian walked in and saw Kathryn holding their son. "It's a boy." He said aloud with a smile on his face. He kissed Kathryn on the forehead. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine." Kathryn said smiling down at her baby. "Are they letting family in now?" She asked looking at the door.  
"Well, they asked for the father to come in." Sebastian answered. "Close family is all that is allowed in."  
Kathryn stopped. "What did Marc do?" She asked. "What if he finds out this isn't his."  
"He was in the waiting room. I was right here. He didn't hear." Sebastian replied.  
Kathryn looked down at her child. "I don't know if I'm ready to do this." She said softly. "I mean, I'm just a teenager." She looked at Sebastian. "You wanna hold him?" She asked.  
Sebastian nodded and took their baby from her. "We can do this, Kathryn. Don't worry about it." Sebastian told her reassuringly. "I love you."   
"I haven't thought of any names or anything." She said with a sigh. "Pretty bad, huh?" She asked.   
"It's okay. You weren't expecting it to come so early." Sebastian told her still holding their son. "Wow. I still can't believe that I'm a father."  
Marc entered right as Sebastian said his last sentence. "Excuse me?"  
Kathryn smiled at Sebastian then had a worried look as Marc entered. She wondered if Sebastian would recover his mistake. "Hey." She said softly still exhausted.  
"I said I can't believe my sister is a mother..." Sebastian started, trying to cover up what he said.  
Marc glared at Sebastian. "I don't think that's what you said."  
Kathryn looked at Sebastian then Marc. "Sweetie." She said pulling Marc's hand making him sit on the bed. "Please don't."  
Marc glared at Sebastian as if to say, "We'll talk about this later." Marc then smiled at Kathryn. "Well, can I hold our son then?" Sebastian handed the baby gently to Marc, taking the utmost care to make sure his son would be safe.  
Kathryn looked at Sebastian not wanting them to fight now. She then looked at Marc as he held her son. "I haven't thought of any names." Kathryn said softly.  
"I'm going to go get coffee." Sebastian said, not wanting to be around when Marc thought it was his son.   
Marc smiled at her. "Well do you have any ideas now?"  
Kathryn shrugged. "I like the name Sebastian." She said softly.  
Marc raised his eyebrow. "You want to name our son after your brother?"  
Kathryn looked at Marc. "You don't like the name. I can always think of something else." She said not answering his question.  
"No, it's a good name. If that's what you want to name him, then that's alright with me." Marc replied with a smile.  
Kathryn smiled. "Thanks." Kathryn yawned looking down at her son.   
"I hear you did wonderfully." Marc told her with a smile.  
Kathryn gave out a small laugh. "I bet that's what they want you to believe. I'm so exhausted." She stated. "I wish you and Sebastian would get along."  
"Well, how about I make an effort to try?" Marc answered with a smile.  
"How?" Kathryn asked not sure if she would like this.   
Marc shook his head. "I don't know. I was just going to try and be nice to him."  
"Oh. Well that sounds good." She said with a smile. "Go tell him he can come in. I want him to see his...nephew."   
"Okay." Marc leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He handed baby Sebastian back to her and walked out.  
  
Sebastian had just been on his way back. "Congratulations."  
"Thanks." Marc said. "What did you really mean by, I can't believe I'm the father?" He asked glaring at him.   
Sebastian knew now wasn't the best time to bring up this subject. "I never said that." He weakly replied.  
Marc laughed. "You can deny it Sebastian, but I heard you as plain as day. You said you were the child's father. What kind of crap are you pulling on Kathryn.  
"I'm not pulling any crap on Kathryn. I would never do that to her. " Sebastian replied, glaring at Marc. "What else did you hear?"  
Marc raised his eyebrows. "There's more?" He asked in a not surprised voice. "Please do tell what you are hiding Sebastian." Marc said angrily.  
"I'm not hiding anything. You already know I'm the father of Kathryn's child, what else is there to hide?" Sebastian asked sarcastically.  
Marc quickly punched Sebastian in the face with his own face red. "You stay away from Kathryn!" Marc shouted. "I swear, you won't ever see her again!"  
"Look Marc, this was before you even came along. The first time she slept with you was just to throw you off and make you think it was yours. It's not." Sebastian yelled back at him.  
"I swear Sebastian you come within talking distance to Kathryn I'll call the cops on you." Marc said furious. "You don't seem very loyal to Kathryn right now. Spilling all of the stuff to me."  
"You're going to call the cops on me? That's a joke. But what will happen when they find out about your drug problem?" Sebastian asked in an innocent voice.  
Marc didn't say anything at first but would be sure to keep his word. "I have no problems with drugs. The only problem I have is with you!" Marc yelled. "I'll move her to where you can't get her hands on her! You better stay away or she's out of this country."  
"Have you ever realized you don't have control over Kathryn? She does and she is the only one. She won't leave the country with you and you know it. Not when she still loves me." Sebastian yelled, letting it slip about Kathryn.  
Marc threw his hands in the air and walked out furiously to Kathryn's room.  
Sebastian walked back to the cafeteria in the hospital, fearing he had lost Kathryn forever.  
Kathryn set the baby in the thing that the nurses had brought to her to lay the child in. The baby was asleep. She laid her head back on her pillow not sure what to do since the baby was sleeping. She slowly ate the food the nurses had brought to her. She turned her head as Marc entered her room. "How did it go?" She asked seeing the mad look on Marc's face.  
"You're not seeing Sebastian again." Marc replied. "I don't care if he is the father of your son. You aren't seeing him."  
"What?!" Kathryn asked. "He told you he was the father?" She asked trying to keep her voice down. "I thought you said you were going to try to be nice."  
"How can I be nice to the man who is the father of the baby I thought was mine?" Marc answered.  
"You are the father." Kathryn said softly even thought she wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. "I'm sure you just heard wrong."   
"I didn't hear wrong. He told me, Kathryn and he wasn't lying. Like you are. Why didn't you just tell me the truth when I first met you?" Marc asked angrily.  
"I didn't want to know what you'd do." Kathryn said. "What was I supposed to tell you? That I slept with my step brother?" She asked starting to cry.   
"Well you could have told me that you were with someone else instead of making me fall in love with you, thinking that you loved me back." Marc told her, feeling extremely hurt. "How do you think I feel knowing that I'm not the one you want to be with?"  
"I do want you." She choked out still crying. "I didn't want anyone to find out about Sebastian and me." She said scared. "I do love you Marc. You've got to believe me."  
"I'm sorry, I can't. Your whole family is screwed up, you know that right?" Marc said angrily before starting to leave the room.  
"Where are you going?" She asked. "Please don't leave me."  
"Why don't you just go get Sebastian?" Marc asked, angrily.  
"You're my husband. I'm so scared. Please." She begged. "Don't tell."  
"Who do you think I am even going to tell?" Marc asked. "Don't you know how bad this makes me look, Kathryn? I don't know if I want to be around you for a while."  
Kathryn wiped the tears from her face and turned her face from Marc's. "Where are you going?" She asked wondering how much trouble she was in.  
"I don't know. Maybe out of the city for a while." Marc replied. "Why don't you just have your family take care of you?" He said before walking out of the room.  
Sebastian noticed Marc storm out of the room and take off with Annette somewhere. He walked into Kathryn's room. "Are you okay?"  
"You told him!" Kathryn said annoyed starting to cry again. Kathryn brought her hands to her face. "He told me I couldn't see you and that my family should take care of me." Kathryn gave out a laugh as if was a joke.   
"Well, he just left with Annette so obviously he doesn't mind that I'm here now." Sebastian told her.  
"He knows though." Kathryn choked out. "Why did you tell him?" Kathryn said not sure if she was upset. "I know I hurt him."  
"I didn't tell him, Kathryn. You know I wouldn't go up to him and tell him. He asked and I denied it. Later on I mentioned it sarcastically and he believed me." Sebastian explained.  
Kathryn sighed. "Well he believed you." She said. "I just wanna go home." Kathryn said looking over at her child.  
Sebastian sat down in the chair next to her bed and stroked her hair gently. "Have they told you when you can?"  
Kathryn closed her eyes. "Three days." She said hating to say it. "I don't want to stay here for three days." She said.  
"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'll stay here with you." Sebastian told her.  
"Promise?" She asked with a sparkle in her eye. "I could use your help with the little one." She said with a smile.  
----  
Kathryn had fallen asleep tired from the feedings of the baby. The tiny baby laid on her stomach also asleep. It had been almost seven days since Kathryn last saw Marc and she wondered if he left for good. Sebastian saw Kathryn falling asleep with the baby on her and smiled as he sat by her. He had been staying with Kathryn making sure that she was doing okay until Marc came back. Marc had just come back from sailing on a boat for a week with Annette. He came back to the house and opened the door. Sebastian having heard the door open walked into the entryway having seen that it was Marc from a window. Marc entered the house and glared at Sebastian as they made eye contact. "What are you doing here?" He asked walking further in his house.  
"I'm taking care of Kathryn. I wanted to make sure that she and Sebastian were doing fine until you got home." Sebastian replied.  
Marc laughed inwardly over the thought of the child being called Sebastian. "Well I'm here now so..." He said looking at the door.  
"I'll leave. Good bye." Sebastian walked over to Kathryn and kissed her gently on the forehead and then kissed his son. "She's asleep, try not to wake her up. She needs the sleep. " Sebastian then walked out of the house and out to his car.  
Kathryn woke up 15 minutes after Sebastian left hearing the baby cry. She cradled the baby in her arms not realizing Sebastian left. "Shhh." She said softly to the baby Sebastian.  
Marc walked over to her. "Hi." He said softly.  
Kathryn jumped hearing Marc's voice but the baby didn't seem to be affected by the jump but just kept feeding. She tried to smile but nothing came. "Where have you been?"  
"I went out sailing on my boat." Marc replied.  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Well I hope you had fun." She said sarcastically. "Sebastian had to stay here since my mother is in Europe. I made him stay in the guest room." She said. "So sorry if I broke some rule in having him over."  
"You could have had one of your friends come over." Marc said in an even tone, not wanting to fight. "Look, I did a lot of thinking on the boat and I don't want us to fight."  
"Yeah, well Sebastian wanted to help out." She turned her head away from Marc's and looked at the blank TV. "Fine. I'm not fighting I just wanted to let you know."   
"Fine. Well that was considerate of him trying to help you out." Marc reluctantly said.  
"Yeah." Kathryn said then placed the baby in the crib seeing it had fallen asleep. She pulled her shirt down then looked at Marc. "Why did you take Annette with you?" She asked hurt about thinking of them together.  
"She's a good friend of mine. She drove me to the dock where I kept my boat. She wasn't on the boat with me if that's what you are thinking." Marc answered.  
"She wasn't?" She asked feeling relived. "Are you still mad at me?"  
Marc shook his head. "No to both questions. I can't stay mad at you long."  
Kathryn wiped away a tear with the back of her arm. "I just thought you would have done something if you figured out this wasn't your child. I never meant to hurt you."  
"I know." Marc sat down next to her on the couch. "It was before you met me though, like you said. I can't control that. I just don't understand why you were with Sebastian..."  
"It was a bet the first time." Kathryn said softly. "I didn't think he could do something and he did so...I wound up rewarding him."  
Marc raised an eyebrow. He hadn't pictured Kathryn as the type of girl to make that kind of a bet with a guy. "Wait...what do you mean by the first time? There was more than one time?"  
Kathryn's eyes widened. She was getting herself in more trouble. "Yes." She said.   
"Why? Is there something you aren't telling me about you two?" Marc asked, narrowing his eyes.  
Kathryn shrugged at his first question. "I don't know why I did it. I'm not keeping anything from you."  
"Kathryn, be honest with me. I need you to give me that much at least. Are you in love with Sebastian?" Marc asked, looking her straight in the eye.  
"Yes." She said then brought her legs up to her face and put her on her legs. "I'm with you though....I do love you."  
"Damnit." Marc muttered. He looked away from Kathryn. What was he supposed to do? She loved both him and the father of her child. Pretty soon she wouldn't want him anymore and would rather just go with Sebastian.  
"What?" She asked bringing up her face to look at him. "Are you going to leave me again?" She asked more scared then ever.  
"No...I don't know what I'm going to do, Kathryn. I love you, but you don't know how much this hurts finding out that the girl I love loves someone else." Marc answered.  
"Maybe...we could try again and maybe I shouldn't see Sebastian anymore. I'm married to you. I want to be just with you."  
"You mean that?" Marc asked with a hopeful smile on his face.  
Kathryn nodded her head with a smile. "Yes." She said. "I have just one request though." She said.  
"What is it?" Marc asked.  
"Can Sebastian see the child?" She asked. "It would help me out a lot."  
Marc nodded. "Yeah. It's his son and he should help raise it."  
Kathryn smiled. She scooted close to Marc and kissed him and then turned the kiss into a passionate one.  
Marc kissed her back just as passionately she kissed him. He smiled at her and in between kisses he asked, "What brought this on?"  
"Do I have to have a reason?" She asked pushing him to the back of the couch and laid on top of him. "I am your wife." She said then began kissing him again.  
Marc didn't answer giving into her kissing as he pulled her closer.  
"I missed you." She said laying on top of him and slowed down her kisses.  
"I missed you too." Marc said and then went back to kissing her, fully intending to show her how much he missed her.  
Later that night Sebastian called Kathryn's cell phone, wanting to make sure she was alright and Marc hadn't gone psycho on her.  
Kathryn yawned hearing the phone ringing seeing Marc and the baby asleep. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Kathryn?" Sebastian asked in a low voice.  
"Yeah?" She asked not recognizing the voice.  
"Go in your bathroom. So you won't wake up Marc." Sebastian told her, hoping she had recognized who it was.  
"Umm ok." She walked to the bathroom and shut the door. "Sebastian?" She asked in a soft voice.  
"Yeah. Are you okay?" Sebastian asked.  
"I'm fine." She said then locked the door. "Why did you want me in the bathroom?" She asked.  
"I wanted to talk to you. Look out the window." Sebastian told her.  
"Umm ok." She said then pulled up the blinds and looked out the window. "What am I looking for?" She asked looking around.  
Sebastian stepped out into view so that she could see him from the window. He smiled up at her. "Do you see it now?" He asked teasingly.  
Kathryn smiled. "What are you doing?" She asked looking over her shoulder thinking she heard something then turned the shower on so if it was Marc he would think she was in the shower.  
"I wanted to see you. Can you come outside?" Sebastian asked.  
Kathryn turned off the shower. "Yeah, but not too long." She said then quickly got out of the house and walked up to her brother. She hugged him.   
Sebastian hugged her and smiled at her when they pulled away. He put the phone back in his car and leaned in to kiss her.  
Kathryn quickly pulled away. "We can't Sebastian. What if Marc sees?" She said looking up at him.  
"Well, then let's go on a little drive. He won't see us there." Sebastian replied with a smile.  
"Fine, but it better be quick. I don't like leaving Sebastian in there." She said then got in his car.  
"That's so romantic." Sebastian commented sarcastically about the quick part. But he knew she was right. After he got in the car, he drove to a cliff overlooking the beach there. He leaned in to kiss her, but before he did asked, "Is it okay for me to kiss you now?"  
"Yes." She said then leaned in to kiss him. She closed her eyes moaning as Sebastian started touching her and moved his mouth on hers.   
Sebastian pulled her closer as he kissed her and ran his hands down her sides.  
Kathryn got off her seat and got on top of Sebastian. Since she was so tiny she didn't take up much space. She began kissing him further. "Sweetie, I don't want to...go too far."  
Sebastian pulled away. "Why not?" He asked in a hurt voice.  
"This sex thing is wearing me out." She said hearing the hurt in Sebastian's voice. "I feel that's all I ever do. Making out is fine." She said nuzzling her nose to his trying to make him happy. "But it just...won't work."  
"Won't work? Are you talking about us?" Sebastian asked, dreading the answer she was going to give him.  
"I wasn't meaning it like that. I was talking about the sex. I just can't do it right now. Baby," She said softly seeing he wasn't doing anything. "Can't we just have some fun?"  
Sebastian felt relieved knowing she wasn't talking about the two of them. "It's okay. I thought that you meant we weren't going to work...I couldn't stand it if anything happened to us."  
"I'd never leave you." She whispered as she kissed him not noticing the time fly by.  
Sebastian kissed her back, happy to hear that. He gently stroked her hair as he kissed her.  
After about an hour of Sebastian and Kathryn making out Marc picked up the phone and saw Sebastian's cell number on the fridge and dialed it madly. "Sebastian?" He asked as soon as heard a hello. "Is Katherine with you?"  
"Marc?" Sebastian asked, not sure whether or not to tell him that she was with her. He looked at Kathryn, asking her with his eyes what to do.  
Kathryn looked up at Sebastian as he said Marc. The two had gone farther then Kathryn wanted to. She quickly got off him and put her shirt and pants back on. "Walking." Kathryn whispered.  
"Yeah." Marc said. "Is she with you?" He asked. "The baby is still asleep but I don't know what to do if he wakes up."  
"I think she went on a walk. " Sebastian replied. "I was just on my way back from a date, so I'll drive around and see if I find her. If so, I'll drive her back to your place, sound good?"  
"Just call if you find her." He said then hung up the phone and sat down and turned on the TV.  
"He wants me to call if I find you. He doesn't know what to do if the baby wakes up." Sebastian explained as he started the car.  
"Maybe you should drop me off like a block before my house. That way I'll be walking when I get home." She said. "Was he mad?"  
"Oddly enough, he didn't sound mad. Just worried." Sebastian said starting to drive to her house.  
Kathryn nodded. As soon as Sebastian drove up a little ways from her house she turned and gave him a kiss. "I love you." She said then got out of the car. She walked to her house and opened the door seeing Marc and the baby. "I didn't want to wake you up. I just went on a walk."  
Marc smiled. "That's alright. I just worry. I called Sebastian, but he hadn't seen you either."  
Kathryn smiled. "You want me to call Blanche and see if she can come cook supper?"  
Marc nodded. "Sure, that sounds great."  
Kathryn nodded her head walking into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and called Blanche telling her what she wanted and Blanche agreed. Kathryn hung up the phone. "She's coming." She said then sat next to Marc on the couch.  
"Good." Marc turned the TV on again and turned it to a racing competition.  
Kathryn gave a tiny smile watching then laid down on the couch exhausted again. She closed her eyes falling asleep. Marc stroked her hair as she fell asleep.  
Kathryn awoke to the smell of ham and other foods. She slowly got up seeing Marc wasn't on the couch anymore. She saw Blanche setting the table. She walked over to the table thanking Blanche and sat down yawning. She took some potatoes and smiled as Marc sat down. Marc smiled at Kathryn and started to eat the dinner Blanche had prepared.  
"You have any plans for tomorrow?" She asked taking a bite of her meal.  
"Well, I have work tomorrow." Marc answered. "How about you? You should probably try to catch up on your sleep."  
"I'd love to but I doubt little Sebastian will let me." She said staring down at her plate. "You don't care if I make Sebastian the full time babysitter, do you?"  
"No, that's fine." Marc agreed. "You need time to sleep and catch up."  
Kathryn turned her face to Marc surprised. "I thought you didn't want me seeing him." She said. "I don't want you to get upset again baby. I'm perfectly fine to just be with you."  
"I know. But I've calmed down. Besides a friend of mine is coming over and she'd feel weird if it was just you and I." Marc explained.  
"Who's your friend?" She asked not sure if she'd like his answer.   
"It's a surprise." Marc told her with a smile. "You'll see tomorrow." It was an idea in his head, for Sebastian to get involved with Annette. That way he wouldn't have to worry about Sebastian and Kathryn. He didn't know about those two's past together, though.  
"Oh, ok." She said then began to eat again. Kathryn remained silent through the rest of her meal. She placed the napkin that was on her lap on her plate. "I'm going to head up to bed." She said not looking at Marc.  
"Alright, good night." Marc told her with a smile. "I'll be up soon. I just have some work to take care of first."  
"Ok." She said walking over to the baby and picked him up and headed up to her room. She laid the baby down in a small cradle by the side of her bed. She then changed into her nightgown. The one she could wear before she got pregnant. It felt good to be able to fit into those clothes again. She got into bed running her fingers through her hair. She felt bad for betraying Marc with Sebastian but she loved Sebastian. She stared at the ceiling waiting for Marc to come to bed.  
After Marc finished his work, he walked up to bed. He saw Kathryn in her nightgown and smiled at her. "You didn't have to wait up for me."  
"I've got all day tomorrow to sleep in." She said cuddling next to him. "And I haven't seen you for a week. I want to make up for lost time."  
"Well, I have to wake up early tomorrow and you don't want me to be cranky do you?" He asked with a grin, knowing how making up would tend to get keep him up a while.  
"I won't keep you up late." She said beginning to kiss Marc's neck. "You can just lay back while I have the fun." She said still kissing him not backing off of him.  
Marc kissed her back. "Well, that sounds good then."  
"Lay back." Kathryn said feeling apart of her old self come back. "No touching me..." She said moving on top of him and began to kiss him and run her tongue over his chest.  
Marc nodded and followed her command, liking this new change in her.  
Kathryn ran fingers over his chest pressing her fingers deeply in his skin making him moan in pleasure. She then ran her tongue up Marc's chest and when she reached his mouth she began kissing him deeply and passionately. She kept kissing him for the next five minutes letting her fingers play all over his body. She stopped feeling his hand on her leg. She softly pushed his hand away. "Later kitten. You have to sleep." She said mischievously. She then moved down to his boxers and slowly began to pull them down.  
"Don't stop..." Marc moaned as she started to pull his boxers down. He couldn't help but buck his hips away, wanting to be closer to Kathryn. He felt himself growing harder as he felt her hands on his skin below his boxers.  
"Excited?" She asked raising an eyebrow looking up at Marc seeing what was happening with his body. She slowly let him inside her. She moaned trying to not moan out too loud since the baby was in the room. She quickly put her mouth on his as he began to cry out. She bucked her hips closer to his moaning herself and began kissing his chest as she still had him inside her.  
Marc pulled her to his lips and kissed her with more and more intensity, knowing he would lose all control if he wasn't kissing her. He didn't want to wake the baby up and ruin this really good time. He pulled her closer, pressing his body against hers.  
"Baby," She whispered. "You're not supposed to be touching me." She said running her lips over his skin. She ran her fingers over his arms then began to take off her nightgown.  
Marc watched her take off her nightgown, trying to resist touching her, but the temptation was nearly too much for him to handle. "Kathryn..."  
"What?" She asked throwing her night gown to the ground pressing her hips into his moaning with passion.   
Marc wrapped his arms around her waist, grinding against her not being able to control himself. Kathryn screamed loudly as she felt Marc ground his body into hers. She looked up at him then closed her eyes feeling him still grind into her. She pressed her nails into his skin starting to feel some relief. Marc moaned loudly as he felt her nails in his skin and felt himself filling her with his cold seed. Kathryn moaned loudly herself feeling his seed enter her. She took a deep breath after feeling it. She laid still on top of him still surprised by his burst of energy. After Marc had finished, he lay back still inside of her. "That was..."He couldn't think of a word to describe it, let alone think.  
"Yeah." Kathryn said staring off. She laid her chin on his chest. "I told you you couldn't touch me." She said looking up at Marc surprised that the baby was still asleep.  
Marc smiled at her. "I think we may have to try that again sometime."  
Kathryn sighed seeing he had ignored her. She closed her eyes and laid the side of her head down on his chest. She grinded her teeth together still feeling Marc inside her. She pulled herself from him letting him fall. "Night." She whispered not sure why she was still laying on top of him.  
"Good night." Marc told her with a loving smile.  
---  
Sebastian had been up for a couple of hours and was surprised when the doorbell rang. He walked over to the door and saw Kathryn with little Sebastian. "Hey, it's my two favorite people in the world. What are you doing here?" He asked, with a smile.  
Kathryn smiled at her brother. "Hi." She said entering the house. "Can you watch Sebastian?" She asked carrying his diaper bag. Kathryn was in a dark skirt and a nice shirt. "I don't have anyone else. Plus, I'm really tired."  
Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, of course. Do you want to go sleep in your old room?"  
"Yeah, that sounds good." She said then handed Sebastian the baby and diaper bag then headed up to her old room falling down on her bed wishing that night would never come.  
Sebastian took the baby from Kathryn and after setting the diaper bag down. He smiled at his son. "You have a great mom, you know that right?" He told his son, knowing he wouldn't respond but would hear him.  
Kathryn had fallen asleep and woke up feeling better since she had slept and it was almost around 5. She walked into her old bathroom and washed her face and brushed her hair with her old hair brush. She then walked to the room where Sebastian was. "He doing ok?"  
"Yeah, he's doing great." Sebastian told her in reference to the sleeping child. "Guess he needed some sleep too. Did you two have a party last night?" He joked.  
"No, he got to sleep." She said then sat down on Sebastian's bed next to her brother. "Do you want to come over tonight for supper?" She asked trying to change the subject.  
"I'm allowed over there?" Sebastian asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, I was surprised too but he said he had a female guest coming over and he didn't want her to feel awkward since it's just me and him."  
"Oh. A female guest, huh? He's not trying to set me up is he?" Sebastian asked, curious about the girl who was coming over. "He didn't tell you who she was?"  
Kathryn shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me who was coming over. I told him you didn't have to come over but he insisted." She looked down at the floor. "He is setting you up."  
"Great. Just what I need." Sebastian commented. "I already know who the woman I love is. I don't need to start dating to find her."  
Kathryn smiled then looked at him. "I don't want you to find someone else. You're all I want."  
Sebastian leaned in and softly kissed her. "You know I feel the same way. All I could ever want is you."  
Kathryn kissed him back. "You wanna head on over to my house? Marc's going to be home in a little while."  
"All right." Sebastian told her with a smile. He looked down at Little Sebastian noticing him stir. "I think he wants his mom."  
Kathryn cradled the baby in her arms. She softly kissed his face. "You ready to go?" She asked turning her face to his.  
Sebastian nodded. "Yeah. His bag's downstairs." He stood up and started to walk downstairs with Kathryn.  
Kathryn nodded and picked up the bag as the walked down stairs. She then walked to her car and placed the baby in the car seat. "You want to ride with me?"  
"Yeah, I'll just take a cab home after." Sebastian told her with a smile. He sat in the backseat of her car since the front seat was occupied.  
Kathryn backed out of the driveway and turned on some music just driving around since it wasn't exactly six. Sebastian sat in the backseat his eyes both on his son and Kathryn. "How are you?" He asked. "And I mean really. Not this I'm fine crap you've been giving me Kathryn. Tell me the truth."  
Kathryn looked at Sebastian in the rear mirror and sighed then looked back at the road. "It's just lonely." She said. She chewed on her bottom lip hearing the eerie silence sensing Sebastian knew their was more to it then that.   
"You're not telling me everything." Sebastian commented.  
"Sebastian..." She said. "I'm fine. I just don't want to get into it right now." She said heading to her house.  
"Kathryn, it's not healthy for you to keep this all bottled up." Sebastian told her. "I know something's wrong and I wish you would tell me so I could help you."  
Kathryn pulled over to side of the street and turned off the car not able to talk about situation while driving. "I'm just so....I feel empty. It doesn't matter how close Marc and I get I'm just not happy." She said looking out the window.  
Sebastian nodded and reached his hand out to hers which was laying on the division between the front two seats. He took his hand in hers. "It's hard. Whenever I pass by your room, I can't help but think back to when you used to live in the house. I miss you so much. "  
Kathryn pulled her hand out from his. "Sebastian I can't talk about this now. Marc is going to be back at the house in less then 15 minutes."  
"Well, then tomorrow come back over to house and you can." Sebastian told her, letting his hand run through his hair. "Just because you're married doesn't mean that I'm not still interested in your life and how you feel."  
"I know Sebastian." She said. "It's just hard for me being between you and Marc." Kathryn moaned and started the car and pulled out. "I have to get back to the house now."  
Sebastian nodded and didn't say anything else until they reached her home. When they walked in the door, Sebastian saw something he wasn't expecting. "What is she doing here?" He asked Kathryn in reference to Annette.  
Kathryn closed her eyes and sighed upset with Marc. He should of known about Annette and Sebastian's past. She then looked at her brother. "That must be the girl Marc is trying to hook you up with." She said then stepped into her house.  
Marc smiled at Sebastian. "Sebastian, have you met Annette Hargrove?"  
"Yes, I have Marc. We used to go out." Sebastian commented, hoping Marc got the point.  
Marc didn't. "Oh, what happened?"  
Kathryn pressed her lips together looking at Annette and then her brother. "They broke up Marc." She said quietly to her husband.  
"Well, let's be seated then. Don't want dinner to get cold." Marc commented and led everyone to their seats. Sebastian was across from Annette and next to Marc. Kathryn was in front of Marc.  
Sebastian looked at Annette and smiled, playing innocent. "So Annette what have you been up to since we last talked?"  
Annette looked up at Sebastian feeling worse then Sebastian at that moment for being in the same room as him. "Works been keeping me busy." She said then started eating again feeling she had talked to him too much already.  
Kathryn looked at Sebastian sorry for the situation he was put in. She then started eating her potatoes keeping silent.  
Sebastian nodded and an idea came to his mind. He was going to win Annette back. After the way he cruelly dumped her, if he could get her back it would be an even bigger triumph. "What do you do, Annette?"  
Annette looked back up at Sebastian glaring at him wondering why he insisted on talking to her. "I uh, teach a swim class then I work at clothing department store."  
"Wow, that's great. Which store?" Sebastian asked, trying to keep the conversation with her going.  
"Claire's." Annette said looking down in her glass bored. She ate the rest of her meal looking at Marc then looked back down at her plate.  
Sebastian ate the rest of meal in silence picking up on her not wanting to talk. He didn't blame her. When the meal was over, Sebastian looked over at Kathryn in a "Now what?" type of way.  
Kathryn looked at Sebastian seeing his look she then looked at Marc. "What are the plans now sweetie?" She asked looking up at Marc.  
Marc smiled at Kathryn. "Well, we could play pool...Without bets. You and I against Sebastian and Annette." Marc suggested, still trying to get the two back together.  
"I don't play pool though. I wouldn't be any fun to play with." She said trying to help out her brother in some way.   
"Well..." Marc looked at Annette, knowing she didn't play either. "Neither does Annette."  
Kathryn sighed. "Well then we wouldn't be any fun to play with." Kathryn said then looked at Annette then at Marc.   
Marc then suggested, "Well we could go swimming."  
Kathryn gave a small sigh then nodded her head. "Alright. I just don't want to have the baby outside too long by himself."  
"I'm sure Blanche could watch him." Marc told her. "Sebastian can borrow a suit of mine and Annette can borrow one of yours."  
"Fine." Kathryn said standing up. "You can come with me Annette. I'll find a suit for you." She said walking upstairs.  
Annette followed Kathryn upstairs. "Did you know Sebastian was going to be here?" she asked.  
"Yes." Kathryn said then walked into her closet grabbing all her swim suits then brought them out to her bed. She picked up a dark brown suit that was a two piece. "You can go ahead and pick one."  
Annette picked out a one piece. "Did you notice that Sebastian kept looking at me and trying to start a conversation? You don't think he wants to fix things do you?"  
Kathryn shrugged and walked into her bathroom. "I'm not for sure." She said putting the bikini on. After putting it on she walked out throwing Annette a towel. Kathryn looked gorgeous in her bikini. She wrapped the towel under her navel and smiled at Annette waiting to go downstairs.  
Annette walked into Kat's bathroom to change and then walked back out, picking up the towel. She hoped she wasn't revealing too much in the swim suit. She then walked downstairs where they met Marc and Sebastian both in swim trunks.  
Seeing that the baby Sebastian was not in the room she figured Blanche had him. She smiled at Sebastian as she stood by Marc. She then walked out to the pool with the other three. "Why do you push them so hard?" Kathryn asked Marc referring mostly to Sebastian.  
Annette ran her fingers over her arms and slowly got in the pool. She quickly got under the water and laughed at Sebastian as he goofed off.  
"I think they both need someone in their life. They both seem lonely." Marc answered.  
Sebastian swam over to Annette. "Hey."  
"I just wished you had told me Annette was the girl coming over." Kathryn said as she and Marc were on the opposite sides of the pool from the other two. Kathryn looked down at the two feeling sick to her stomach seeing them talk. She then looked at Marc wishing he wouldn't try so hard to get her brother with another girl.  
Annette looked at Sebastian. "Hi." She said softly not wanting to be too rude to the boy but he broke her heart. "I never knew you were that interested in my life." Annette said speaking of the dinner conversation.  
"Well, I wasn't expecting them to have already been a couple." Marc replied.  
Sebastian smiled at her. "I made a mistake. That doesn't mean I'm not interested in your life. I still am."  
"Sebastian is a guy who gets around." Kathryn said speaking of her brother's past.   
Annette smiled and nodded. "Well thanks for asking. How have you been?" She asked starting to get more comfortable around Sebastian.  
"I guess I didn't know he got around with Annette, but I should have figured that since you knew her." Marc commented. "But they look like they are getting along now."  
Sebastian was glad to see her smile. "Honestly? I'm pretty lonely."  
Kathryn looked at Marc. "Why are you trying so hard to get him out of my life?" She said sitting on a step in the water.  
"Lonely huh? Yeah, well me too. I guess it's your fault though. You broke it off."  
"I'm not trying to get him out of your life. I think he needs to get a life besides yours though." Marc answered.  
Sebastian nodded. "I know. That was the mistake I made. I shouldn't have done that."  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. She then stood and wrapped her arms around Marcs body. "I know that." She said softly. "He's just the only one in my family who I really speak to."  
Annette just smiled and ran her legs through the water.  
Marc pulled her closer and replied," I know. I just don't think it's a good idea for him so dependent on you for company."  
"So is there any chance that you'll forgive me?" Sebastian asked with a smile.  
Kathryn just closed her eyes holding Marc close to her. "I know." She said softly. "I'm trying my best."  
"I forgive you Sebastian." Annette said surprised by him asking for forgiveness. "It still hurts but I forgive you."  
Marc leaned in and gently kissed her.  
"I'm glad. I had been thinking about us lately and how we had had such a good thing going and I was hoping we could have another chance." Sebastian added.  
Kathryn leaned into the kissed Marc. She ran her fingers up Marc's back then ran her nails down his back. She tried bringing her mouth away from Marc's. "Baby, not in front of the guests."  
Annette looked at Sebastian. "What do you take me for? You broke up with me rather harshly saying you loved another. You think I'm just going to pick you back up?"  
"Well, they seem to be occupied and won't notice if we leave." Marc suggested with a smile.  
Sebastian shook his head. "I was confused. How could I have loved someone else when I was still in love with you?" He told her sounding very sincere. But he knew he didn't mean it. Thank god he was a good liar.  
Kathryn looked over at Sebastian seeing he was still talking with Annette. "Let's just not stay up there too long.  
Annette smiled. "You mean that?" She asked keeping her eyes on his.  
"All right." Marc told her as he led her out of the pool.  
Sebastian nodded and smiled back at her. "Of course I do."  
Kathryn followed Marc up to their bedroom. She sat on the bed looking up at his as he stood in front of her. She brought her left hand on his wet abs and trailed her fingers gently across them just looking up at him.  
"Why did you leave me? You really hurt me Sebastian."  
Marc leaned in to kiss her again.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you, Annette." Sebastian told her, not answering the first question.  
Kathryn fell back on the bed, her wet hair touching the soft material on the bed. She kissed him back closing her eyes as she did so. She ran her hands down his back and put her fingers underneath his shorts.  
Annette forgot about the first question she asked. "I just don't want to get hurt again. Do you really want to get back together?"  
Marc lay on her continuing to kiss her, enjoying the feel of her hands upon him.  
"I do." Sebastian told her with a genuine look.  
Kathryn moaned softly enjoying the sweet kisses. She pressed her fingers into his soft skin. "You have to work tomorrow?" She asked still touching him.  
Annette smiled at Sebastian. She slowly came close to him and gave him a kiss. "I love you."  
"Yes.." Marc said in a tone filled with regret. He wished that he could just stay home with Kathryn.  
Sebastian kissed her back and murmured her words back to her.  
Kathryn didn't say a word but just kept kissing him and rubbing his skin. She moaned with pleasure with the way he treated her.   
Annette smiled and kept kissing him. "I missed this." She said softly.  
Marc let his hands go to the back of her bikini where it was tied and started to untie the strings.  
"So did I." Sebastian told her, before going back to kissing her, not pulling away.  
Kathryn took one of her hands and brought it to her top and lifted the top of herself. Kathryn smiled looking at him. "I guess I'll let you sleep tonight now."  
Annette kept kissing him pressing her hands on both of Sebastian's sides of his face. "Looks like we're out here alone."  
Marc grinned at her. "Or you could be a distraction again...I wouldn't mind."  
"I guess they wanted to do the same thing we were." Sebastian told her with a smile. He wrapped his arms around Annette, pulling her closer.  
Kathryn smiled. "True, I could. Or maybe you could be my distraction." She said then kissed him. "I could tell you when it's night to go to bed. Unless you liked my demonstrations I gave ya."  
Annette smiled at him. "Maybe." She commented.  
"I loved your demonstrations..." Marc told her, kissing her.  
Sebastian leaned in to kiss her again.  
Kathryn just grinned looking up at Marc. "Good." She whispered seductively. She began kissing him again all the while thinking of her true love.  
Annette smiled and let him kiss her. She closed her eyes starting to enjoy the kiss.  
Marc kissed her back, enjoying every moment of it.  
Sebastian continued to kiss her as he backed her against the edge of the pool.  
Kathryn moaned as Marc kissed her with affection. She slowly began to pull his trunks off breathing deeply as he still touched her.  
Annette giggled as she was pushed up against the wall of the pool. She slowly wrapped a leg around one of Sebastian's.  
Marc ran his hands up and down her chest, moaning as he felt her hands underneath his trunks.  
Sebastian pressed his body against hers and started to play with the ties on her swim suit.  
Kathryn moaned loudly as she felt Marc's soothing touches. "Marc..." She cried out in pleasure. "Don't stop." She said still kissing him.  
Annette smiled as she watched him play with her suit. "Having fun?" She asked with her eyes sparkling.   
Marc willingly obliged and continued to run his hands over her chest. He was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He pulled away from Kathryn. "I have to take this call." He got off of Kathryn and picked his cell phone up off the chair it was resting on. "Hello?"  
Sebastian grinned at her. "What do you think?"  
"Marc, I can't get into the account! She's got it locked up real good. I've tried everything from hacking into the computer to going up to the back itself. Please tell me she doesn't know anything."   
Annette grinned back at him. "I think you just like playing around." Annette said with a smile as she untied a tie.  
Marc put his swim trunks back on and walked out of the room. "Calm down sweetie. We'll figure it out. She must have locked it up so only she could get into it....Dammit. " Marc paused trying to think of an idea. "I've got it. I'll tell her I need to go to the bank so that we can finance our vacation. And of course I'll need access to our account."  
"Oh just playing around? That's all I like to do?" He asked teasingly, before adding, "I guess you want me to stop then?"  
Tracy sighed not sure if it would work. "Do what you think is best but I'd rather you just leave. You really haven't got anything from her." She paused for a moment. "Well that is, I hope you haven't."  
"No." Annette said. "I was just teasing."  
"Tracy, we're going to get what we need before we can leave. All I've gotten is her..." Marc paused, not believing in the word, "love. But we'll get the money, even if we have to kill her."  
Sebastian smiled at her and left a trail of kisses down her neck, working on the other tie of her swimsuit.  
Tracy sighed. "Just hurry up, alright. I'll let you go. Call me soon." She said then hung up the phone.  
Annette closed her eyes again loving Sebastian's touches and kisses.  
Marc pressed the button to click the phone off and walked back into Kathryn's room. "Sorry that took so long."  
Sebastian untied the other string and slipped the bikini top off, letting his kisses go lower.  
"That's alright." Kathryn said with a smile looking at him. "Is everything alright?" She asked cuddling up by him as he laid back on the bed.   
"Sebastian." Annette said looking around. "What if Kathryn and Marc come back?" She asked grabbing the top of her bikini. "It's not like we're at your place."  
"Yes, everything is fine. That was our travel agent." Marc told her with a smile. "She wanted to know when we wanted to leave. I've worked everything out, I just need to get some money for us now."  
Sebastian reassuringly said, "Don't worry. They probably won't come back for half an hour at least. They are newlyweds you know."  
"Where are we leaving?" She asked not aware of him ever saying he wanted to go somewhere. "Sweetie, I can't go anywhere for awhile. I got those modeling gigs."  
Annette smiled. "Good." She said wrapping a tighter hold around Sebastian.  
"We're just go to a private island in Maine for a long weekend. Doesn't that sound nice?" Marc asked, seething inside because she was being difficult.  
Sebastian smiled back at her and asked, "Why don't we go into their guest house if it makes you so uncomfortable?"  
"Well what money do you plan on using? And how come we've never talked about this before?" Kathryn asked.  
"Yeah, that would be good." Annette said putting her top back on.  
"I wanted to surprise you. I was planning on using yours...ours." He took her hand in his. "You know that I have nothing of my own."  
Sebastian smiled and disentangled himself from Annette's embrace before getting out of the pool, using the side to pull himself out. He walked towards the guesthouse after helping Annette out of the pool and caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass windows. *Get it together. This doesn't mean anything.* He thought to himself, trying not to feel bad about cheating on Kathryn.  
"But sweetie. I can't now. I've got school, work, modeling, and the baby. I really don't have any money anyways. Not until I turn 18."  
"Work? You know that no wife of mine is going to work. The man works while the wife stays at home with the house and children." Marc told her, taking note of the money not being hers until she turned 18. "I suppose it is for the best. I was just hoping I could see you before I went to Paris for two weeks."  
Annette walked out of the pool by Sebastian's side. She then walked into the house. "This is a nice house, huh?  
"I guess so." Sebastian commented, since Marc had picked it. He wasn't a fan of Marc.  
"You're going to Paris? Why? And modeling is my work. I can't quit. I signed a contract plus with the commercials they want me on."  
Annette smiled and laid the towel on the couch then sat down. "Is this a little weird?"  
"I have to go to Paris. There is an important conference I must attend. There was someone that I am supposed to meet there." Marc answered her.   
Sebastian looked at her confused. "Weird? What do you mean?" He sat down next to her on the towel.  
"Is it for work or something?" She asked taking her shirt and started to put it back on.  
Annette shrugged. "You just seem distant. Maybe it's just me."  
"Yes. My boss is sending me in place of him." Marc informed her.  
Sebastian smiled at her. "Maybe I'm just too far away from you." He leaned in closer and kissed her. "Is this better?"  
"Oh." Kathryn said putting on her shirt. "I hope you have fun." Kathryn said with a smile.   
Annette grinned and nodded. "So...much more better."  
"I'll miss you." Marc told her with a smile. "I won't be able to enjoy myself without you there."  
Sebastian started to kiss her more passionately, letting things heat up faster picking up where they left off in the pool.  
Kathryn smiled still at him. "I love you Marc." Kathryn said moving to him and sat on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
Annette laid back on the couch. "Sebastian..." She mumbled closing her eyes as he kissed her.   
Marc kissed her gently on her forehead. "I love you too Kathryn." He wrapped his arms around her.  
Sebastian lay on top of her, untying her swim suit top again. He slid it off, kissing her neck while running his hands to the inside of her bikini bottom.  
Kathryn kept her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She then brought her head of and put her lips on Marc's and started kissing him.  
Annette didn't reject as she watched Sebastian. She then moaned feeling Sebastian's on the inside of her bikini bottoms. She ran her fingers in the inside of his trunks smiling at him as she did so.  
Marc kissed her back roughly, his desire for Kathryn growing stronger.  
Sebastian started to pull her bikini bottoms down as he kissed her.  
Kathryn pulled back from Marc feeling his rough tough but kept kissing him gently.   
Annette smiled looking Sebastian as he kissed her. She moved her legs so Sebastian could fully take off her bottoms.  
"What's wrong?" Marc asked, in an almost suspicious tone after she pulled back.  
Sebastian slid the bottoms of her swim suit off and kissed her, pressing himself against her.  
"Nothing." Kathryn said keeping her eyes on him. "I just still have those tender spots." Kathryn said not wanting to tell him he was handling her too roughly.  
Annette moaned and wrapped her arms around Sebastian's waist. She missed him so much.  
Marc nodded. "All over?" He asked almost mockingly.  
Sebastian trailed his kisses down to her neck.  
"Yes, I'm fine now." Kathryn said with a bit of disgust. She moved back in Marc's arms and began to kiss him again sucking in her stomach not wanting Marc to touch her on certain spots since she was still weak from the pregnancy.  
Annette kissed Sebastian back interlocking her tongue with his every chance she got.  
Marc pulled away. "I want to go take a shower." For some reason, he was feeling himself repulsed by Kathryn.  
Sebastian let his hands massage her breasts, as he continued to kiss her.  
"I can go with you." Kathryn said snuggling up to him. "My stomach is just still really sore but I can still have some fun with you." She whispered and kissed his neck gently.  
Annette moaned arching her back up. She intertwined her legs around his loving every touch he gave her.  
"Maybe some other time." Marc said, pushing Kathryn away.  
Sebastian let his hands travel to his swim trunks, starting to untie them so he could get them off quicker.  
Kathryn looked away. "Fine." Kathryn said not really caring. "I'll just go get the baby and bring him in here."  
Annette brought her legs up to his trunks and curled her toes on the fabric and helped Sebastian take off his trunks.  
"Fine." Marc said as he stood up. He took out of his bureau some clothes to change into. He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He took a quick shower and after he changed, told Kathryn, "I'm going out."  
Once they were done, Sebastian rolled over and pulled out a cigarette out of his dresser drawer. "Want one?"  
Annette shook her head. "No thanks." She said watching him from the couch she and Sebastian were on.  
Sebastian shrugged and lit his cigarette. He inhaled on it, and gently exhaled letting the smoke come out. He started to pick up his swim trunks. "I should probably go. Mark doesn't like me around and I wouldn't want to take advantage of his hospitality."  
"Oh ok." Annette said grabbing a blanket she was using and sat up and wrapped it around herself. "Do you mind if you take me home? If you can't that's fine. I can take a cab or something."  
"I can take you home. It'd be rude to send you home in a cab." Sebastian told her with a charming smile.  
"Thanks." She said grabbing her bikini and quickly put it on. "Should we say good bye to Marc and your sister or leave them alone?"   
Sebastian pulled up his trunks and tied them up. "Well, I wanted to say goodbye to Kat." Once he saw that she was dressed, he started to walk out of the house with her. "I did have something to talk to her about that I didn't get around to yet."  
"Oh. Well I don't mind waiting for you in the car Sebastian. I understand if you want to talk to Kathryn." She said standing by the passenger side of his car.  
Sebastian smiled at her in appreciation. "Thanks. I won't take to long." He then walked into the main house and walked up to Kathryn's room. Sebastian knocked on the door, hoping Marc was gone.  
Kathryn rolled over on her bed wondering who would knock at the door. She quickly grabbed her robe and put it on then. She quietly went to the door and opened it. She smiled seeing Sebastian. "Hey."  
"Marc in there?" Sebastian asked. "I didn't interrupt you did I?"  
"No, Marc isn't here. I was just sleeping." She said looking back at her bed. "What are you doing?"  
"I wanted to talk to you. And I decided you needed a night out of fun." Sebastian told her with a boyish grin.  
Kathryn smiled at her brother. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked sitting on her bed.  
Sebastian walked in her room and sat down on her bed next to her. "Well, I can't talk long since I'm taking Annette home, but I wanted to make sure you were doing okay and stuff."  
"I'm doing fine. I just get really lonely and Marc doesn't like me hanging around people unless he gives them a rule list of what I can and can not do."  
Sebastian nodded. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm trying my best to get you out of this." He told her honestly. "You know all I have to do is wake up and this all ends. You and me. You and Marc. Little Sebastian.." Sebastian leaned in and passionately kissed her, knowing this dream would end. As it had nowhere else to go.  
  
  
  



	13. Back to Reality

Notes: This is a rewrite of the ending of Cruel Intentions.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, much as I'd like to. If I   
did, I'd be sleeping with Sebastian or shopping with Kathryn. These   
ideas are just my own and the original storyline is not mine. Please   
don't sue. I'm broke.  
Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated!!!  
Distribution: Just email me first and let me know where you are   
putting it.  
  
Sebastian woke up the next morning and was so glad to see Kathryn laying in bed next to him, without the additional weight she had put on when carrying the child. They didn't even know a guy named Marc. It was just a dream. Although it had contained some good parts for him, he didn't like it overall. He leaned over Kathryn. "Wake up, my love." He told her whispering in her ear.   
Kathryn smiled up at Sebastian and slowly opened her eyes. "Hi baby." She leaned in and kissed him gently. "I had the worst dream last night. Not only weren't you my husband, I had this guy Marc as a husband, your child, and you went back to Annette. I didn't love you anymore."  
Sebastian's jaw dropped. "I had the same dream. Only I was me and not you. " He pulled her closer. He pulled her hand to his mouth and looked at her wedding ring. "And your wedding ring was much cheaper and not as good as the one I got you." Sebastian pulled his wife to him and kissed her passionately, knowing nothing could ever separate them.  
  
  



End file.
